Blue Shirt Blues
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: Shonen ai/ Le blues de la chemise bleue. Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui. Heero cherche Duo, parce que Duo ne le cherche plus. Et Quatre subit Trowa. Fin postée !
1. Blue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Va bien ?

Petite fic (enfin le début) de Noël ! =D

Recevez tout plein de cadeaux et les revendez pas sur internet après ! ^^

.

_Alors alors :_

**Qu'est-que-c'est ?** une fic en trois (ou quatre) chapitres, pratiquement écrits, en tous cas tous dans ma tête. Et j'aurai du temps dans mon face à face avec les vaches, la semaine prochaine, pour les écrire.

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

**Chanson** : Elles sont nombreuses, des vers pris par ci par là... Y'a du Piaf, du Tryo

Breffons.

**Rating **: Probablement T

**Résumé** : _Le blues de la chemise bleue. _Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui.

**Parce que** : Inspi, et temps pour écrire. I pis pour Nowel !

**Merci** : Aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée sur la petite dernière !

Voili voilou !

.

**Chapitre 1 : Blue**

**.  
**

**Petit update du 15-03-13 : **des aberrations orthographiques en moins, les amis ! Enjoy !

* * *

**BLUE SHIRT BLUES**

**Chapter 1 : Blue  
**

.

.

Il regarde son armoire. Enfin ce qu'il y a dedans.

Et ça se résume à... « pas grand chose ».

.

Il soupire en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux lisses et détachés. Détachés ?

Mauvaise idée ça, il va devoir les recoiffer s'il les laisse comme ça. Et c'est juste hors de question : c'est pas comme si ça lui avait pris trois plombes ce matin.

Lacet qui traîne, on fait un nœud en queue haute (les cheveux, hein), ça évitera la misère.

Enfin bref.

.

Le « pas grand chose » de son armoire, ça veut dire un jean noir qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir tellement il est vieux.

Ca veut dire un pantalon bleu-noir moulant, au mollet et lâche aux cuisses, en jean ou quelque chose comme ça parce que c'est trop brillant pour être du vrai jean et parce qu'il n'est pas un maître es tissus. Une veste, du même bleu-noir, elle aussi, qui s'arrête au dessus des coudes en dessous de laquelle il mettait à une époque une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées au-dessus de la veste, et un gilet sans manche rouge à fermeture éclair et col haut... Cette époque c'était ses quinze ans, à peu de chose près.

Oui, il avait des goûts douteux, et alors ?

Mais depuis cette période où il avait fait pleurer la mode, le bleu, ben il aime plus trop ça. Enfin, comment dire... Il a des trucs bleus chez lui, des bibelots, des trucs, des machins. Juste pas des fringues.

Il avait bazardé toutes ses fripes dégradé-d'océan qui lui étaient devenues inutiles, parce que de la mauvaise couleur.

Par bazarder, entendre « donné ». A son neveu, en pensant très fort à son avenir (parce que le neveu en question n'était pas encore conçu et même pas à l'état de projet, quand il avait refourgué tout ça à sa grande sœur Hilde).

Il avait bazardé tout ce bleu, sauf ces fringues de ses quinze ans, parce que c'était une année trop importante pour lui pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui la concernait.

.

Quinze ans, c'est l'année du lycée. Quand tu (crois que tu) deviens grand. L'année où tu commences à te dire « mais qu'est-ce que j'étais con, avant ! » sans être encore conscient que c'est ce que tu te diras jusqu'à l'âge adulte. D'ailleurs il se le dit toujours.

.

Quinze ans, c'est l'année de sa première fois ("des fois juste en claquant des doigts, la première fois... Qui se déclenche malgré soi...")

Malgré soi ? Non. Ca s'était plutôt bien passé. Enfin, aussi bien que ça pouvait, avec, et il n'en est pas forcément fier, une fille pendant une fête.

On découvre l'alcool, on apprend à gérer ses limites.

Non, il n'était pas bourré. Lui.

La fille non plus. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu lui être reproché, c'était en tout bien tout honneur (hum, c'est pas vraiment approprié comme expression dans cette situation, et pourtant c'était vraiment ça). Et puis ils s'étaient protégés, hein, ils avaient fait ça bien. C'était Réléna qu'elle s'appelait. Elle aimait Heero.

Tout comme Duo d'ailleurs. Ils ont noyé leur désespoir ensemble.

Ils sont même devenus des habitués. Ils étaient amis, confidents, et se servaient à assouvir leur manque sexuel.

Ils aimaient le même mec, et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Et puis leur amitié était plus forte que leurs amours (imaginaires), contrairement à Francis et Marie pour Nicolas.

.

Enfin bref. Sa première fois. Avec une fille.

Avec un mec, c'est venu la même année, plus tard.

Fête, toujours. Son meilleur pote.

Quatre qu'il s'appelait. Qu'il s'appelle toujours, d'ailleurs.

Mélange de pari et de « test », de « mais au fait, ça fait quoi ? ».

De « comment t'es sûr que ça te plaît ? » et de « tu veux tester ? » avec le défi de l'adolescence. Qui fait que même si t'es pas trop chaud pour faire quelque chose, c'est la lose de ne pas relever le défi.

Il avait des putains d'yeux, Quatre. Enfin il en a toujours, mais là, à ce moment précis, Duo qui savait pas que son meilleur pote pouvait avoir les mêmes attirances que lui, ni qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'essayer, Duo, donc, était tombé dans les éclipses noirs irisées de turquoise. Désir, désir.

Il est monté d'un coup, et, oui, ça lui a plu, avec Quatre.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient des idéaux, et ils étaient innocents même s'ils n'étaient plus puceaux. Ca ne va pas ensemble, c'est pas parce que t'es vierge que t'es pur, et vice-versa.

Alors ils se sont mis ensemble, discrets, ils ne s'affichaient pas. Le lycée, c'est pas le collège, mais la tolérance est encore limite. Et puis Quatre avait un père médiatisé _et_ médiatique (« plus que politique ») et ça n'allait pas le faire si le seul mâle d'une tribu de trente mômes, donc le seul héritier masculin, ne pouvait assurer la descendance avec la même adresse que son père. Père qui s'y était repris quand même à trente fois pour pouvoir enfin avoir un garçon, blond comme les blés et avec la même bouille de machiavel de la finance que lui. Je vous rassure, pas avec la même femme, les trente gosses, merci pour elle. Hum.

Bref. Duo et Quatre, ça n'a pas vraiment duré longtemps. Quand même trois mois, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que ça collait pas.

Ils se connaissaient trop. Et, si, se connaître trop est une cause possible à ne pas pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un.

Et puis voir Quatre se détruire lui-même en tentant d'atteindre son père, Duo avait un peu de mal à le supporter.

Et surtout, Duo aimait encore Heero, même s'il ne pensait pas tout le temps à lui.

.

Quinze ans, justement, c'est cette année-là qu'il avait rencontré Heero. Et puis Trowa et Wu Fei. Qui étaient tous restés ses meilleurs amis, ceux que, une fois adulte, tu ne revois pas super souvent, mais que tu n'es jamais déçu de passer du temps avec. Avec lesquels t'as le plus de complicité.

Le lycée, qui les avait jetés dans la vie les uns des autres. Avec son lot de concurrence, d'amitié, de révélations, de hontes, d'entraide, de « là par contre, tu te démerdes sans moi ».

Oui, parce qu'être potes, c'est pas que soutenir en tout temps les autres. C'est savoir dire « Tu fais une grosse connerie là, et tomber avec toi, c'est le meilleur moyen qu'aucun de nous deux remonte la pente. Alors que si tu me vois là-haut depuis le fond de ton trou, peut-être que t'auras envie d'en sortir. »

Trowa avait sorti Quatre de la drogue avant même qu'il y soit vraiment tombé. Attention, pas de conclusions hâtives. Tous les jeunes ne sont pas amenés à toucher à ça à part quelques joints desquels rien ne les oblige à tirer une ou deux taffes. Et surtout pas à s'y emprisonner.

Mais Quatre était trop cadré sans être couvé correctement.

A comprendre : un cadre, c'est dur, c'est lisse, c'est droit. C'est beau à l'extérieur, ça donne de la valeur. Tu m'étonnes, quand ça a un héritage de X millions d'euros, que peut-être que c'est même des milliards, mais que Quatre leur en a jamais parlé, et qu'ils s'en foutent maintenant, même si, ado, ça les impressionnait.

Mais un cadre, ça empêche de sortir, ça montre de l'image qu'une image, et pas ce qu'il y a derrière. Et surtout, un cadre s'il n'est qu'un cadre, ça te donne pas d'affection.

Enfin pas de l'affection que tu peux voir quand t'es môme.

Quatre, il a eut de la chance d'avoir Trowa pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries.

Pour le mettre face à ses conneries quand il en faisait.

Quatre, il paraissait comme le plus chanceux de toute sa bande de potes.

Pourtant, les quatre qui le connaissaient vraiment savaient que son sourire triomphant et sa beauté exceptionnelle, avérée, et toujours présente aujourd'hui, que tout ça cachait un ado atteint d'un lourd mal de vivre, convaincu (pas complétement à tort d'ailleurs) qu'il n'était né que pour poursuivre les affaires de son père, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Trowa, lui, c'était le plus mâture. Il avait grandi dans la cité, la vraie de vraie, et il y avait sa place. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il commençait à tourner vraiment mal (mauvaises influences, qui profitaient de sa jeunesse et de sa crédulité à défaut d'innocence qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir) alors qu'il avait que treize ans quand, tout bêtement, il avait été repéré par un publicitaire qui cherchait un gamin aux yeux verts espiègles et aux cheveux brun-roux.

C'est des évènements improbables, comme ça, qui changent la vie de quelqu'un.

Il se foutait de tout, il se croyait respecté, d'ailleurs il l'était par les plus jeunes, à commencer par ses frères. Alors qu'il était le pantin de bien plus vieux que lui.

Et pourtant, il s'était dit « de l'argent pour sourire devant une caméra, ça le ferait. Pour Maman. »

Il avait gagné un petit pécule, le gosse de treize ans. D'une autre manière qu'en revendant deux fois plus cher son shit, ou en refourguant des portables volés, qu'on lui faisait voler.

Il avait réfléchi. Il avait compris certaines choses, sans en être vraiment conscient. Beaucoup de choses.

Ce qu'il en avait retiré concrètement, c'est qu'il devait faire vivre décemment sa mère qui l'avait élevé avec tout son amour, à défaut de l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas. Et ça, il en était conscient. Et qu'il devait empêcher ses frères de faire comme lui, que ce serait possible qu'en bougeant de sa cité.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, avec un corps sculpté au parkour et au BMX quand il pouvait taxer ceux de ses potes. Il avait à la fois le visage du gamin angélique avec un quelque chose de sérieux et d'étonnamment mature qui ne pouvait que faire flancher les cœurs des mamans et des fillettes, et un corps d'athlète mais qui gardait la finesse qui fait dire qu'il était « mignon » pour les filles, et donnait aux papas l'envie que leurs petits garçons deviennent comme ça. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas que derrière la publicité où un pré-ado craquant fait tomber toutes les filles autours de lui grâce à son nouveau sweat de la marque X ou Y, il y avait un gamins qui avait grandit trop vite et qui avait touché à toutes les drogues, des douces aux dures, en passant par le sexe, à quatorze ans.

Bref. Il avait fait un carton avec sa pub, en avait tourné d'autre, et il avait gagner tout l'argent qu'il pouvait grâce à ça sans prendre le melon. Publicités et apparitions dans des séries. Il était né pour être acteur.

Et quand il avait eu assez de flouze pour que sa mère, ses petits frères et lui pussent déménager à un endroit où ça craignait moins, et où ils auraient au moins une pièce chacun, il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il aurait besoin de thunes plus tard, et que dealer n'était pas la seule manière d'en avoir ni la meilleure. Le collège, les études, tout ça...

Il s'y était mis, quoi.

.

Duo admire Trowa. Ce n'est que tard dans l'année de ses quinze ans qu'il avait connu le parcours de Trowa, qui en avait déjà seize. Cette expérience de la vie qu'il avait. Duo, Quatre et Wu Fei avaient d'abord envié cette vie tellement plus remplie que ce qu'étaient les trois leurs réunies, même s'il y avait dans la sienne des aspects pas vraiment cool. Avant de comprendre que cette vie, c'était un poids pour Trowa. Il avait beau avoir changer de vie, il avait beau l'avoir voulu, il vivait toujours dans la peur que l'ancienne le rattrape. C'était un fardeau pour lui.

.

Et voir Quatre avec qui il était particulièrement proche s'approcher dangereusement du bord du gouffre de ce qu'il appelait sa vieille dame blanche, il l'avait pas supporter.

Quatre se sentait rebelle, incompris. Et il l'était, incompris, au moins par son père. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Il voulait la fierté de son géniteur, ne pouvait pas la gagner parce que son père était vraiment exigeant, et il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de jamais la recevoir. Alors il voulait faire du mal à ce père trop loin, trop absent, et pas avec lui quand ils se voyaient. La présence de son père pour lui, elle se trouvait dans les francs à l'époque, euros plus tard qu'il pouvait dépenser jusqu'à plus soif. Ces billets qu'il échangeait contre sa came.

Trowa, lui, n'avait jamais eu d'argent plus qu'il n'en faut, il en avait même cruellement manqué, plus jeune, et il avait tout donné à sa mère sans même se poser de question, pour ce qui est de ce qu'il avait gagné avec ses pub'.

A sa mère qui l'avait aimé et avait aimé ses frères autant qu'elle le pouvait. Qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

On pourrait penser qu'il aurait pu ne pas comprendre Quatre, Quatre qui aurait pu déborder de luxe s'il l'avait voulu et s'obstinait à tourner le dos à son père.

Sauf que Trowa était sorti de la drogue, et de sa vie d'adulte de treize ans à l'enfance et adolescence avortées, indirectement grâce à l'affection qu'il avait toujours eu de sa mère. Pour être à la hauteur de cette affection, plutôt. Et il comprenait que Quatre en avait cruellement manqué.

Trowa était non seulement adulte, mature et il éclatait tous ses potes en cours, le jeune résidu de cité, mais en plus il était humain et fin psychologue.

Il avait compris quel véritable manque Quatre essayait de combler avec sa came : une famille.

.

Il avait donné une mère à Quatre. La sienne.

C'est à cette période que Duo sortait avec le jeune héritier.

Et il sentait de plus en plus le cœur du blond se tourner vers l'enfant de la femme qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa mère.

Ca aussi, ça a certainement contribué à ce que ça ne marche pas entre Duo et lui.

Bref.

Trowa n'était pas comme ça. Il sortait de sa cité, il acceptait leurs préférences, leur différence, même s'il ne les comprenait pas.

Mais il n'avait jamais abandonné Quatre. Et Quatre, après trois mois à se fournir en came et à fréquenter des gens pas forcément méchants mais qui vivaient pour leur instant joint entre chaque cours, il était revenu vers sa bande initiale, soft et amicale.

Grâce à Trowa.

.

Duo se demande encore régulièrement si, sans Trowa, Quatre ne serait pas actuellement dans la rue à mander assez pour pouvoir se payer sa dose, à fumer n'importe quoi qu'il trouverait par terre. Les trois autres avaient essayé de le retenir.

Trowa lui, l'ignorait. Enfin ils croyaient ça, Duo, Heero et Wu Fei. Il lui parlait quand ils étaient pas là, il pensait que ça avait plus d'impact, que faire reconnaître ses torts à Quatre sans Duo et les autres pour le voir, c'était meilleur.

Il l'avait laissé s'éloigner en maintenant un cordon de sécurité invisible, assez long pour qu'il ne se sente pas étouffé par ses amis en plus de par son père, et assez solide pour qu'il leur revienne au final.

Duo et les autres croyaient véritablement que Trowa avait coupé les ponts avec Quatre alors qu'il était celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui en dehors du lycée.

C'était la méthode Trowa.

D'ailleurs, et Duo lui en avait voulu un peu, lui qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance, c'est chez Trowa que Quatre était allé directement pour se faire héberger pendant sa première fugue. Et pour les suivantes aussi.

Enfin bref. Trowa et sa mère l'avaient aidé à vivre sa vie d'adolescent, comme s'il avait une vie normale, comme celle de Duo, Heero et Wu Fei.

.

Heero et Wu Fei ?

Ils se connaissaient avant le lycée, comme Blondie et Duo.

C'étaient des grands potes qui avaient en plus les mêmes facilités scolaires, les mêmes aptitudes à ne pas faire de conneries et à s'amuser quand même.

Wu Fei, racé, cheveux mi-longs noirs et lisses, toujours attachés en queue haute. Yeux légèrement bridés, peau couleur miel.

Père Chinois, Mère Française, tous deux ingénieurs, qui se sont rencontrés pour affaire et ne se sont plus lâchés. Franco-Chinois, c'est un bon mélange.

Enfin en tout cas en la personne de Wu Fei, le résultat est d'une rare beauté, et le cru de l'année était bon (Wu et ses amis avaient goûté pour ses 18 ans la bouteille de Riesling gardée depuis sa naissance par ses grand-parents, origines alsaciennes obligent).

Wu Fei avait fait la moitié de son enfance en Chine, puis son père avait commencé à voyager sur tout le globe et à n'être pas là souvent (tout en restant un bon père).

Sa mère avait décidé que quitte à l'attendre, autant que se fût dans son propre pays.

Elle a donc pris ses valise sous un bras et leur gosse sous l'autre et est retournée dans sa douce France. A Paris, parce que c'est plus près de Roissy-CDG que Haguenau. Et elle y tenait quand même à son Chinois.

Bref, Wu Fei avait eu une vie relativement normale, bien qu'un peu tiraillée entre deux pays, entre deux racines.

Finalement, c'était le pain et le fromage qui avaient vaincu les baguettes et les nems, puisqu'il est toujours à Paris, et qu'il risque pas d'abandonner sa jolie fiancée Sally qui, elle, ne le suivrait surement pas en Chine.

Ah oui, donc, Wu Fei, lui, est clairement hétéro.

Sally, il l'a connue au collège, et au début ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Et puis une chose en amenant une autre, les mentalités changeant en grandissant, et les fêtes rassemblant souvent les gens qu'on aime et par extension ceux que les autres apprécient mais qu'on adore pas forcément, ils en étaient venus à se parler.

Ses amis l'avaient charrié le jeune Chinois avec ça ! Il était devenu moins un petit con de collège, il avait abandonné l'image de macho du pauvre, viril et sans attache. Elle était un peu moins féministe, et puis finalement elle avait fait la part des choses entre le « les hommes nous prennent tous pour des cons, ma fille » ressassé par sa mère, une femme frustrée par un mari volage, et le « putain mais ce mec il est. trop .beau. Faut trop que je me le fasse ! » de ses amies de collège qu'avaient jamais couché avec personne mais qui trouvaient que ça faisait classe de le faire croire, petites filles superficielles.

Oui, Sally avait fait la part des choses : elle avait quitté l'appartement de sa mère à 18 ans et rompu avec ses « amies » bien avant. Elle était aller vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, reniant tous les préceptes que sa mère avait essayé de lui inculquer, renonçant à vivre sa jeunesse et toutes les aventures avec les différents hommes qu'elle aurait pu avoir si facilement.

.

Wu Fei avait connu Heero au collège aussi. Entre eux aussi, ça avait commencé par des étincelles, sans raison autre que leur concurrence maladive.

Et puis finalement, ils s'étaient rendu compte que peut-être au lieu de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils iraient plus vite dans leurs devoirs et seraient plus forts à deux.

Bref, ils sont devenus amis, quoi.

Heero, lui, c'est le bel eurasiatique. Pas le même mélange que Wu Fei, et un profil carrément différent.

Japon et Suède, et pour une raison inexpliquée, ses parents avaient choisi finalement la France.

Parents d'ailleurs divorcés, quand il avait onze ans.

Il s'est fermé à cet âge là, à cet âge où on pense que quand Papa et Maman se dispute, c'est de notre faute. Que s'ils se séparent, c'est à cause de nous, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Forcément c'était de sa faute, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de problème avant l'arrivée de leur enfant, mais que maintenant qu'il était là, ils ne se supportaient plus, non ?

Enfin bref. Heero, lui, c'est son père qui l'a élevé, sa mère étant repartie en Suède après la séparation. C'était un bon père. Heero en était fier, ça se voyait dans ses yeux la première fois que ses copains l'avaient vu et que Heero le leur avait présenté.

Ils jouaient au tarot chez lui, ce jour là, et il était rentré à l'improviste. Ils avaient fait une partie à six, c'est moins drôle mais pour le père de Heero, pourquoi pas. Il était aussi beau que lui à cette époque, avec en plus la maturité et le calme de la quarantaine, et en moins les putains d'yeux bleu-gris qu'Heero avait pêchés chez sa mère.

Heero avait mal vécu la séparation de ses parents, il en était devenu discret, réservé et effacé. Avec le temps, Wu Fei et plus tard Quatre, Duo et Trowa, il était juste devenu lui.

Pas bavard, mais pas oubliable.

.

De toute façon, pour Duo, il n'était tout simplement _pas_ oubliable.

Duo ne sait pas trop ce qu'il trouvait à Heero. Il y avait du charme dans son silence. Dans son calme, dans sa sérénité. Et ses regards.

Mais bon, Heero était officiellement pas sexué : pas une seule copine depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, pas de copains non plus. Du moins, ils n'en étaient pas au courant, s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Non, Duo ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouvait. Ce qu'il lui trouve _encore_.

.

Ils étaient donc tombés tous les cinq les uns sur les autres dans la même classe, en seconde.

Années de ses quinze ans.

.

.

Le regard de Duo sort des eaux troubles de ses souvenirs qui ont toujours eu tendance à l'emporter loin, très loin dans son passé quand il s'y plongeait.

Surtout les jours comme aujourd'hui où il doit voir ses amis, justement.

Et où il n'a plus rien à se mettre.

A part un jean noir vieux comme le monde, tellement vieux qu'il est tout délavé, et que certainement il sera trop petit.

Un ensemble bleu-noir de ses quinze ans qu'il ne peut décemment porter, déjà parce qu'il a grandi et grossi des muscles (et pas qu'un peu, il est bien loin l'asticot avec des bras et des jambes de poulet). Et puis parce que merde quoi, il peut pas remettre un truc aussi immonde, il se demande même comment il a pu avoir des amis en portant des trucs pareils !

Heureusement que Quatre était dans sa période Junkie, au moins au niveau fringues, lui qui est si accro aux beaux et chers vêtements classe aujourd'hui...

.

Quatre avec ses yeux turquoise, que tous ses fringues beigeasse-kaki mettaient en valeur.

.

Duo, lui, à ses quinze ans, il avait des yeux bleu-myosotis. Non non, c'est pas si beau que ça : la preuve, de la bande, il était le seul à qui on disait pas « ils sont beau t'es yeux » ou « qu'est-ce que t'es sexy ».

Non, lui c'était son humour.

.

Ca lui faisait une belle jambe, son humour.

Maigre comme un jeune qui grandit trop vite pour que les jeans suivent le rythme et couvrent les chevilles, des yeux bleus, mais pas bleus comme la mer du Sud, du pays de Quatre, ni ceux bleu-gris des géants blonds scandinaves dont avait hérités Heero, mais un bleu pâlot, tirant un peu sur le bleu violet, un peu sur le bleu-rien. Une couleur pas définie, et qu'on essayait pas de définir parce qu'elle était juste pas saisissante, qu'elle ne clouait pas sur place comme celle de Blondie ou de Heero.

Et surtout, cachée par des gros verres, parce qu'il était myope comme ça devrait pas être permis.

Heureusement que depuis deux semaines il se met enfin à porter des lentilles ! Ca change tout.

Ah oui, et puis avec son humour, y'avait ses cheveux aussi.

Oui, les « Waaah, y sont trop beaux tes cheveux, comment tu fais pour qu'ils soient aussi soyeux en étant aussi longs ? » qu'étaient pas de la drague, mais une question purement technique que toutes les filles se posent encore aujourd'hui.

Comment il faisait ? Il en prenait soin, de ses cheveux. Comme une nana. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il aimait bien chez lui, ses cheveux. Toujours nattés, toujours bien chouchoutés... C'était son seul signe distinctif.

C'est triste, mais même si le lycée était ses meilleures années, où il avait eu les meilleurs potes, c'était aussi trois ans à voir ses amis se faire draguer et lui en pot de plante verte à côté.

Et pourtant, au niveau de sa vie de famille, et de tout le reste, il était le plus chanceux. Famille normale, une grande sœur avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien, même si prises de tête de temps en temps, quand ils se volaient des trucs. Relations normales avec ses parents, comme un ado peut en avoir : n'adulait aucun de ses parents, poussait des gueulantes parfois, mais dans l'ensemble les aimait beaucoup.

Ouaip, chance avec une famille normale. Et une apparence normale, basique,... Du coup, pour compenser, il avait pas de chance en amour, sans compter les mois Quatre. Et pour compenser leur vie plus ou moins pourrie, ses potes, eux, ils en attiraient du monde.

Enfin bref.

.

.

Ah, tiens, y'a encore un truc au fond de l'armoire.

Duo extrait la chose froissée, malheureusement bleue, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre là ?

Il déplie, et tombe sur une chemise. Une chemise bleue avec des lignes éparses et bordéliques tirant sur le violet.

Une chemise qu'il n'a jamais portée.

Mais qu'il se souvient très bien de comment il l'a eu.

De pourquoi elle n'est pas partie avec les autres fringues chez son neveu.

.

.

_Flash-back_

_ ._

« Bon anniversaire Duo ! »

_Une fête organisée par surprise, on est le 30 Juin._

_ Une fête au goût d'adieu, tous les invités savent pertinemment que, maintenant que le bac est passé, la plupart ne se reverront jamais. Une fête au goût de mélancolie, de nostalgie, en repensant à ces trois années passées ensemble._

_ Même si Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Heero et Duo savent qu'ils ne se perdront jamais de vue._

_ Une fête d'enterrement et d'anniversaire. De naissance de leur nouvelle vie à venir, aussi. Vie de jeunes adultes._

_ ._

_ Tous n'ont pas emmené de cadeaux, à part une bouteille d'alcool, des gâteaux et autres boustiffailles, et Duo n'en veut pas plus._

_ Mais ses quatre meilleurs amis, eux, bien sûr, ont prévu. _

_ Des tongs jaune de la part de Trowa, le jeune homme ne délaissant les siennes que lorsqu'il neige, il veut partager sa passion avec son ami à longue natte._

_ Un bouquin pour réviser pour le rattrapage, de la part de Quatre (quel sens de l'humour...) avec un grand sourire turquoise pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'en est, de l'humour._

_ Un jeu de réflexion de la part de Wu Fei, forcément, pas besoin d'explication._

_ Et de Heero..._

_ ._

« Une chemise ? »

_ ._

_ Oui, une chemise. Une chemise bleue._

_ ._

_ Duo sort tout juste du lycée, mais il n'a plus quinze ans, et ses goûts excentriques l'ont quitté depuis quelques temps._

_ Il aime bien les chemises._

_ Mais avec son ancien look, les fringues bleus sont eux aussi exclus de ce qu'il porte maintenant._

_ Et cette chemise, il a vaguement l'impression qu'il ne la portera pas._

_ ._

« Elle te plait pas ? »

.

_Duo préfèrerait que Heero le connaisse moins bien. Il ne lui semble pas qu'il laisse filtrer aucune expression négative sur son visage, mais apparemment le Nipo-Suèdois l'a très bien compris._

_ ._

« Euh... Elle est bleue.

- Oui, comme tes yeux ? Si tu veux je peux te passer le ticket de caisse pour que tu la changes, je l'ai gardé au cas où... Mais je me suis dis qu'elle irait bien avec tes yeux. »

.

_Duo sourit, il ne compte pas la changer, prend le ticket de caisse quand même._

_ Dans deux jours, il montrera une chemise noire et neuve qu'il a achetée lui-même en disant que c'est celle qu'il a prise à la place._

_ Heero lui sourira, indulgent, sans faire de commentaire. Juste heureux que son cadeau, même échangé, fasse plaisir à son ami._

_ ._

_ Mais là, sur le coup, jour de son anniversaire où il reçoit cette chemise, Duo caresse le tissu bleu-myosotis, et même s'il sait qu'il ne portera jamais cette chemise, il ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde._

_ ._

_ Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on lui parle de ses yeux._

_ ._

_Fin du flash-back_

.

.

Duo sourit, en tenant le tissu froissé, en se rappelant cette journée, et surtout ce moment. Ce moment où, de la perplexité du _« je vais en faire quoi de ce truc bleu, moi ? »_ il était passé au bonheur intense du _« il voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Mes yeux. Mes sentiments. »_

Il rit, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

.

Il ne peut pas se dire à 100% amoureux de Heero.

Disons qu'il lui arrive de penser à lui sans raison, au milieu d'une journée normale, comme il pense parfois à ses meilleurs amis.

Sauf que lui, il l'imagine comme plus qu'un ami, quand ça arrive.

Mais il a eu d'autres histoires avec des gars, avec des filles, des histoires pendant lesquelles il ne pensait pas au Japonais.

En fait, il ne se sent même pas amoureux de lui, quand il pense à lui, comme ça.

C'est juste quand il le _voit._

Quand il sait qu'il va le voir bientôt, quelques heures avant, il devient un peu nerveux.

Il met ça sur le compte de l'excitation de revoir tous ses chers amis. Ce qui est en partie vrai.

Et puis quand il le voit arriver en chair et en os, il a cette pensée stupidement fleur bleue : « il est encore plus beau que ce dont je me souvenais. »

C'est vrai que Heero gagnait toujours un peu plus en charme entre chaque fois qu'ils se rassemblaient, et devenait toujours plus beau, si c'était possible.

Wu Fei aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'était différent : Wu Fei est le fantasme de Duo, le fantasme hétéro, l'intouchable. C'est le gay pour l'adolescente fascinée par la sensibilité/féminité de ces mecs et qui la font craquer. Celui à qui il ne voudrait pas vraiment touché, à bien y penser, parce que réaliser son fantasme doit être un peu décevant, quand même. Ca casse le mythe.

Et puis en plus il est casé, et Duo ne tient pas à finir écrasé sous les bottines à talons-aiguille de Sally. Courageux mais pas téméraire.

Et lui, ce qui l'intéresse vraiment, c'est un Heero en muscle et en chair, toujours plus sexy, toujours plus mature, toujours plus... Gaah.

Le petit cœur de Duo ne sort jamais indemne de ses rencontres avec le Japonais.

C'est pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il s'arrange pour être célibataire à chaque fois qu'il le revoit. Pour ne pas avoir à remettre en question son couple en voyant à quel point Heero lui fait de l'effet.

.

Peut-être que, tout bien considéré, c'est un peu malsain pour lui de revoir son amour de jeunesse pas tout à fait éteint. Peut-être qu'il devrait couper les ponts, s'il voulait pouvoir vivre une relation normale avec quelqu'un d'autre, un jour.

Mais c'est juste pas possible.

.

Juste impossible.

.

Quand il se sent bien comme tout de suite, alors qu'il en train de chercher de quoi se saper décemment, juste parce qu'il sait qu'il va le revoir, cette excitation fébrile, il ne voudrait pas ne plus la ressentir.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne va rien se passer.

Heero est juste asexué. Ce qui est bien dommage, parce qu'avec son physique de bombe, il pourrait avoir à peu près n'importe qui.

Et d'ailleurs, c'est aussi une des raisons qui feront qu'il ne se passera rien : Duo, banal comme il l'est, ne peut juste _pas_ l'intéresser.

C'est triste.

Life is life.

Et puis Duo est habitué, maintenant.

.

Et puis au final, c'est comme pour Quatre avec son Trowa.

Trowa qui semble avoir changé depuis leurs années lycée, et, plus qu'accepter leur homosexualité, commencer à s'y intéresser. A tester. A approuver.

Mais pour une raison indéterminée, il ne veut pas de Quatre comme plus qu'un ami.

Et pourtant, eux-deux sont restés bien plus en contact que Duo avec Heero.

Quand il pense à ça, ça fait Duo triste pour son meilleur ami.

M'enfin. Ca le fait surtout se sentir moins seul, ce qui n'est pas une consolation en soi, mais qui au moins rassure un petit peu.

Il n'est pas le seul, à 26 ans, à chercher après quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé par lui.

.

Duo amène le tissu à son nez, hume doucement.

Rien, à part une odeur de renfermé et d'antimite.

Dommage.

Et puis il ne calcule pas trop : il vire son tee-shirt/haut de pyjama, et enfile la chemise.

Ca doit être une première depuis bien 8-9 ans : à part des calcifs ou des chaussettes, il n'a pas porté de bleu.

Et, bizarrement, quand il se regarde dans son miroir en pied/porte d'armoire, il se dit que ça lui va bien.

Ce qui est stupide : pourquoi une couleur lui irait mieux qu'une autre ?

.

Enfin bref. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir avec ça sur le dos.

Cette chemise, c'est son petit secret. C'est son témoignage amoureux envers Heero. Celui que personne ne devrait connaître.

Mais bon, il ne va pas retrouver ses potes à poil non plus, et il ne va pas décommander pour cause de « n'a qu'une chemise bleue à se mettre », ce serait stupide.

Et puis s'il peut la porter, finalement, ça prouve peut-être qu'il n'est plus aussi attaché à Heero ?

.

Mais c'est du bleu, quoi, c'est tabou !

C'est sa personnalité qu'il renie en portant du bleu.

Bon, il va quand même voir le jean noir qui doit dater à peu près du même moment, mais qui a été porté lui. Suffisamment pour que le « un peu délavé » soit devenu du « grisâtre à moitié troué ».

Et contre toute attente, même s'il est bien plus moulant qu'à l'époque, sur ses cuisses bien musclées au cyclisme, il lui va bien. En longueur, impeccable. Et moulant juste ce qu'il faut, pas trop, pile poil comme ça lui va bien, un peu plus large sur les mollets, 'fin un jean normal quoi.

Il devrait faire ses fonds d'armoire plus souvent tiens.

C'est marrant, parce que la chemise aussi est bien plus cintrée qu'elle ne l'était quand il l'avait eu (oui, parce qu'il l'avait quand même essayée 10 minutes le soir, en rentrant chez lui, après son anniversaire), sans doute à cause du reste de sa musculature qui s'est développée aussi.

Et le jean et la chemise vont bien ensemble.

Bon, ben ça c'est fait.

.

Tant mieux, parce que s'il ne veut pas être trop en retard, c'est maintenant qu'il doit partir.

Une paire de lunettes de Soleil au cas où, parce que barbecue prévu ce soir et ça veut dire après-midi en terrasse pour blablater.

Pas dans un vulgaire café, non. Voyons.

Un de ses amis s'appelle Quatre _Winner._ Et ledit Quatre ne renonce plus autant qu'à ses quinze ans à l'argent de papa. Enfin non, c'est méchant de dire ça, et pas tout à fait vrai : à part pour ses études, Blondie Guy (BG pour les intimes) n'a jamais utilisé l'argent que son nom lui permettait d'avoir. Et il a tenu à les rembourser à son père, les frais de sa scolarité.

Vous l'aurez compris, Quatre est maintenant plein aux as, et grâce à son propre labeur (même si son appellation contrôlée de Winner lui a ouvert nombre de portes, bien sûr. Mais ça il n'y peut rien.).

.

Donc, ici, le rapport avec Papa Winner, c'est juste qu'il a prêté à son fils une de ses nombreuses maisons secondaires, en banlieue parisienne. Enfin quelque part où tu n'imaginerais pas que ça s'appelle encore « banlieue parisienne », parce que y'a juste rien autours à part forêt et nature.

Le genre de propriété avec un parc trop grand pour en faire le tour en un jour.

Enfin bon, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais vous voyez l'idée.

.

.

Une heure et quart après son départ de sa banlieue parisienne bien sûr pas du même côté de Paris que la demeure secondaire Winner, Duo arrête sa Titine devant un grand portail classe (forcément), stylisé (on s'y attendait) et... fermé (euh, ça par contre c'est pas cool).

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Un grand gars tout de noir vêtu, vigile aux allures de garde du corps à la fenêtre ouverte de Titine.

« Voui, je suis...

-attendu. Duo Maxwell je présume ?

-Euh, oui ?

-Bienvenue. »

C'est... inattendu pour le coup. Quatre a dû donner à musclor une photo de lui pour qu'il puisse apprendre à reconnaître les amis du fils du proprio. La classe totale. Et vive l'argent, ça épate les amis.

Enfin bref, la clio (première version du nom) blanche-sous-la-poussière s'engage sur la grande allée typique manoir, bordée de peupliers, longue à faire pleurer des cailloux à qui doit la traversée à pied.

Et le bâtiment : architecture classique, bien trop grand pour une famille avec 7 gosses, alors Duo vous laisse imaginer l'utilité d'une telle taille pour une « maison » secondaire.

Enfin bref. Juste pour dire, si les Winner savent pas quoi faire de leur thune, Duo il en veut bien, hein.

.

« Duoooo ! »

.

Ledit Duo sourit en posant un pied en dehors de sa voiture : des cheveux blonds avec des grands yeux turquoises marchent vers lui... non, courent en fait.

Il encaisse le choc physique de son meilleur ami qui le serre dans ses bras sans avoir ralenti l'allure.

Quatre Winner, maintenant médiatisé comme son père, passé au rang des people comme « blond, riche, intelligent et... toujours célibataire ! » d'après le dernier Closer, ne se comporte heureusement pas avec ses amis comme il le fait devant ses groupies.

Non, Trowa, Heero, Wu Fei et Duo devant lui, il n'existe nul homme froid, distant et calculateur. Juste une chaleur communicative.

.

Duo remet droites ses lunettes noires qui s'apprêtaient à faire le grand saut en prenant son nez pour un plongeoir, sans doute aucun à cause de l'étreinte de son étau d'ami.

Faut dire que ça tape dur, en cette fin de Juin, et que les verres fumés sont indispensables.

.

« Bon anniv' Dudule ! »

.

Tiens, oui c'est vrai ça, c'est son anniversaire. Pourquoi que personne ne le lui a souhaité aujourd'hui pour le lui rappeler ? C'est quoi cette communauté qui lui sert de famille ?

Bon, Duo n'est pas trop à cheval sur son anniversaire, puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas, mais quand même, au moins sa mère et sa sœur auraient pu lui souhaiter.

Enfin bref, maintenant qu'il se sait officiellement un an de plus, il se sent pas rajeunir, loin de là.

.

« Arrête Duo, t'as pas encore oublié ton propre anniversaire !

Un treillis-pantacourt beige avec plein de poches, large sur les jambes mais diablement bien taillé pile comme qu'y faut sur des fesses à croquer, un tee-shirt noir sans prétention si ce ne sont les muscles ventraux qu'il cintre admirablement bien et les biceps qui jaillissent des manches courtes, vêtements aimablement surmontés par un sourire amical aux yeux verts et aux cheveux mi-longs châtain-roux. Et bien sûr, des tongs noires.

-Trowa ! Comment tu vas toi ?

-Si si, Tro', il a oublié. Bah, tu le connais.

Un bel asiatique, décidément encore tant et plus le fantasme de Duo. Mocassins noirs et classes, chemise chinoise à col Mao noire également, avec des broderies fines dessinant des formes végétales bleu foncé, pantalon assorti, que n'importe qui ressemblerait à un clown triste à influence chinoise avec cet ensemble. Mais celui qui le porte n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Wu Fei !

-Ouep mon pote. Comment ça va ? Ca fait quoi d'avoir 27 ans ?

-Je me sens vieux – sans vouloir t'offenser, Trowa.

-Tu ne m'offenses pas. La trentaine, c'est à partir de là qu'on commence à devenir beau, nous les hommes. »

.

Duo éclate de rire avec les autres, et c'est Quatre qui exprime la pensée de presque tous :

« Attention Tro', on ne peut plus s'embellir davantage, sinon on sera carrément les maîtres du monde ! On aura une armée de nanas (et pas mal de mecs) hypnotisé(e)s qui écouteront le moindre de nos ordres, et on règnera en despotes sur le monde ! Les Dieux ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de nous rendre supérieurs à eux en nous donnant rien qu'une once de beauté en plus.

-Parce que tu crois que quelle que fille que ce soit est autorisée à approcher à moins de un mètre de distance de _mon_ _fiancé ?_ Et c'est valable pour vous tous ici, bande de gays assoiffés de mon Wu Fei.

Pas très grande (un mètre soixante, peut-être un peu plus) pantalon large et noir du même type que celui de Trowa en féminin et avec un tissu plus fin, un débardeur chocolat, des yeux verts et souriants, autant que les lèvres rouges encadrées par une lourde, impressionnante et impressionnamment bien arrangée chevelure, genre de tresses bizarres autour du visage.

-Sally, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

-Et moi, on me dit pas bonjour ?

Tailleur violet foncé sur chemise blanche, escarpins assortis, cheveux châtains et lisses en queue haute, yeux bleus heureux de revoir un ami. Peut-être un mètre soixante-cinq, peut-être à cause des talons, Duo n'a aucune idée de la taille de chacun d'entre eux. En tout cas, revoir ce visage et ce corps tant de fois explorés il y a plus d'une dizaine d'année lui fait bien plaisir. Il lance un regard aguicheur à la demoiselle, malheureusement dissimulé par les lunettes de soleil, mais le sourire coquin, lui, est bien visible :

-La meilleure pour la fin Réléna, la meilleure pour la fin.

-Ah Duo, t'es d'une... euh... galanterie tellement spontanée, c'est bien dommage que tu n'aimes pas les femmes, elles seraient toutes sensibles à ton charme.

-J'aime les femmes, Réléna. Mais on sait tous les deux mon _véritable_ problème. »

.

Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'à part Quatre, personne n'est censé être au courant de l'amour vain et inconstant de Duo envers Heero ? Et que même Quatre ne sait officiellement pas que Duo a couché maintes fois avec Réléna, même s'il l'a facilement senti aux regards, et grâce à sa sensibilité naturelle ?

Enfin bref, Duo part du principe que personne d'autre que son ancienne confidente et son meilleur ami ne connaît son « véritable problème ».

.

Ben tiens, les autres ont beau ne pas avoir l'intuition féminine des deux premiers, Wu Fei comme Trowa savent pertinemment que Duo n'est pas insensible au Japonais, non mais sans blague.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, se demande Duo, il est _où _?

.

« Il arrivera plus tard, il est d'astreinte jusqu'à 16h00, il peut pas trop s'éloigner de l'hôpital. »

Donc, avec la route, il devrait arriver vers, mettons, 17h30.

Petit resserrement de l'estomac de Duo, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur envers sa propre stupidité.

.

.

.

« Quelle belle paire de fesses Dudule. Ca va, ta chambre est à ton goût ?

.

Les fesses ? Parce que Duo cherche quelque chose dans son sac posé sur son lit, dos à l'entrée.

La chambre ? Parce qu'ils restent pour le week-end.

Oui, Duo compte ne pas avoir besoin de changer de chemise demain, il salope pas ses fringues en une journée. Et puis de toute façon il avait plus rien d'autre à se mettre.

Il vient donc de poser son sac dans sa... chambre ? Suite ? Appartement miniature ? Couleur pourpre aux mur, tentures un ton plus clair, entre chacune d'elles des tableaux de peintres connus (enfin pas par Duo, mais par ceux qui s'y connaissent un minimum en histoire de l'art, ils le sont certainement), rideaux majestueux dans les mêmes coloris rouges pour cacher des fenêtres de trois mètres de haut mais pour l'instant ramenés sur le coté par des cordons tressés jaune doré...

.

-Nan, ça manque un peu de luxe, quand même. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'habituer à temps de sobriété dans la décoration...

-T'es bête quand tu t'y mets. Tu sais très bien que la déco c'est pas moi, c'est mon père. Enfin, les décorateurs qu'il a payés pour faire ça. »

.

Duo rit, il lève la tête de son sac ou il cherchait il ne sait plus quoi et regarde son hôte en face, hôte qui dit ça de manière un peu écœurée, mais plus autant que quand il en parlait quand il avait quinze ans. Le temps passe, les idées changent.

Et Quatre ouvre de grands yeux, stupéfait par on ne sait quoi. Il détaille le visage de Duo comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

.

« Euh, Quatre mon frère, y'a un problème ?

-T'as fait de la chirurgie esthétique entre tout à l'heure et tout de suite ?

Question rhétorique ou question de blond(e) ? Duo choisit de ne pas répondre à une telle débilité.

Et puis ça veut dire quoi en plus cette question ? Chirurgie esthétique façon nana qui présente la météo à soixante balais et qui ressemble à une nénette de vingt-cinq ans à peine, ou façon siliconée et liftinguée que ça se sent à cinq cents mètres avant de la voir ?

-Punaise, Duo, t'as fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Euh... J'ai posé mes affaires dans ma chambre. Pourquoi, j'ai fait une connerie, on me soupçonne d'avoir cassé quelque chose ? Je te jure que j'ai rien volé à manger, ça doit être Trowa avec tous ses nouveaux muscles qu'il a à nourrir...

Quatre a chaud d'un coup, quand il regarde son meilleur ami qu'il découvre sous un jour qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Il juge cependant la remarque sur Trowa pertinente : s'il manque quelque chose dans la cuisine c'est lui qu'il ira voir en premier. Bref.

-Quatre, arrête de me regarder comme un poisson pas frais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je sais pas, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ?

-J'ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ? M'étonnerais, j'ai pas mangé de salade. Mon pauvre Quatre, elle est bien loin l'époque où tu vivais à la dure et où tu te lavais pas tous les jours, c'est pas parce que j'ai un truc entre les dents qu'il faut me faire une crise d'hyperventilation !

-Non non Duo, tu es parfait, absolument parfait. C'est... saisissant, tu sais que t'es beau comme un Dieu ?

Duo rit franchement, et est étonné de voir que rien que ça fait encore plus monter la température chez son meilleur ami. Y'a un truc qui ne va pas : lui, beau comme un Dieu ? Pourquoi Quatre dit ça, tout le monde sait bien que des cinq de la bande, c'est lui qui a le physique le moins... « saisissant », justement.

-Et tu remarquerais ça que maintenant ? J'ai rien changé entre quand je suis arrivé et là, tout de suite, alors tu dois avoir une hallucination, t'es peut-être fatigué, 'sais pas... Va voir Trowa, tu verras qu'il est bien mieux que ce que tu crois voir de moi. On est tous d'accord là-dessus.

Ca attriste un peu Quatre, cette vision que Duo a de lui-même, même s'il a un peu raison. Mais justement, là, y'a un truc qui a changé, et que Quatre arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Et qui fait que Duo est... tout simplement « gaaaaah-il-dirait-oui-que-je-dirais-pas-non. » Et ses longs cheveux pour une fois coiffés d'une simple queue haute (sans mauvais jeu de mots toujours) contrairement à la sempiternelle natte ne sont pas pour le rendre moins sexy.

Mais Quatre doit se reprendre, il ne venait pas pour ça à la base.

-On va sur la terrasse surélevée de l'aile gauche, tu nous rejoins quand t'as fini de te familiariser avec le luxe décadent qui va t'abriter cette nuit, dac' ? Et franchement Duo, y'a un truc là, même fatigué, j'imagine pas les gens plus beaux qu'ils ne le sont en vrai.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Euh... Par contre t'as un plan pour aller à ta terrasse là ? Bah laisse tomber, je finirai bien par trouver. Va rejoindre Trowa, tu vas être en manque. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Clin d'œil de Quatre qui sort en se demandant vraiment qu'est-ce qui fait que Duo lui paraît si canon, là, maintenant.

Soupir de Duo qui se demande, lui, si son ami se foutait de sa gueule, s'il essayait de lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas le moins beau pour lui remonter le moral, ou s'il a fumé sans faire tourner, le radin.

Il s'assoit puis se couche sur son lit les jambes dans le vide (et il se sent avalé par un matelas « mon Dieu qu'il est moelleux, je vais bien dormir » et une couette royale « là c'est clair qu'elle va pas me gratter et que j'aurai pas froid »).

Il sait que quand il ira s'assoir avec les autres, l'arrivée de Heero sera imminente. Il sourit malgré lui, se lève, attrape ses lunettes de Soleil sur la table de nuit (ben oui, parce qu'à l'intérieur il garde rarement des verres noirs, c'est pas très pratique), et les rechausse (sur son nez, hein, il s'amuse pas à les caler dans ses baskets... Bref).

Puis se perd dans les couloirs du manoir Winner.

.

C'est pas une maison, c'est un labyrinthe. C'est une maison hantée. C'est l'enfer. C'est... C'est... dangereux comme... comme un concert de Justin Bieber que tu peux pas en sortir et tu es condamné à écouter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Tiens, il l'a déjà vu ce tableau-là, avec les grands traits dans tous les sens. Même qu'à côté y'a un autre qui représentait un paysage, juste là... Ah bah non, en fait, c'est pas le même. Merdum. Pourquoi c'est pas le même ? Il est parti où le paysage ? Qui a décroché son tableau repère exprès pour le perdre ? Qui veut sa mort, QUI ?

Duo a envie de soulever le tableau qu'est pas celui qu'aurait dû être là, juste pour être sûr que son paysage n'est pas en dessous. Mais il en doute. Et de toute façon, toucher à une oeuvre d'art de Papa Winner revient à signer son arrêt de mort en cochant la case « certifie bien avoir pris connaissance des tortures infligées en cas de non-respect » tout en ayant lu les petites lettres en bas : « la compagnie OW (Oil-Winner© & by-product) décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort/infection grave/développement de symptômes inconnus suite aux expérimentat... pardon, aux opérations subies dans nos locaux ».

Non, Duo ne va pas toucher aux tableaux.

Simple instinct de survie.

.

Cinq escaliers, dix-huit couloirs, un appel depuis son portable et une demie-heure plus tard, Duo se fait une place au milieu de ses amis hilares. Les vaches.

Au moins il a échappé au labyrinthe maléfique. Et il en est fier.

Et Heero n'est pas encore arrivé. Ouf.

Cocktails bien sympathiques, servis comme il se doit par des domestiques sympathiques eux aussi.

Discussions orientées vie-de-chacun, atmosphère chaude de Soleil et de rires, de bonne humeur et de complicité. De souvenirs déjà mille fois répétés mais toujours aussi bon à se remémorer.

Duo essaie d'ignorer les coups d'œil de Quatre, qui, bizarrement, ne lui trouve rien de différent finalement. Duo est toujours fidèle à lui-même, physiquement, en fait.

Duo essaie de lui renvoyer des regards noirs, parce que Quatre ne lui envoie pas des regards à la dérobée, enfin si, mais il est tellement discret que tous les autres les regardent tous les deux alternativement pour essayer de deviner ce qu'ils se veulent mutuellement. Duo _« essaie »_ de lui envoyer des regards noirs, parce que les lunettes de Soleil-miroir, ça aide pas à se faire comprendre par les yeux, pour les autres. Triste vie.

« Duo, Quatre, ça va on vous dérange pas trop ?

-Nan nan, c'est bon Tro', continuez sans nous.

Duo lève un sourcil en voyant les fentes qui remplacent admirablement les yeux de Trowa. Ce que Quatre ne voit pas.

Non non, Quatre tente vraiment de trouver la différence entre Duo-dehors et Duo-dans-la-chambre. Comment c'est possible, un tel changement de physionomie ? Il est pris tout entier à sa contemplation.

Trowa fixe Quatre de ses deux fentes vertes :

-Continuer sans vous. Si tu veux. Au fait, je voulais vous présenter mon copain actuel, mais il a été pris.

Duo réprime un éclat de rire. Quatre semble distrait de sa scrutation, sans vraiment percuter les paroles de Trowa.

-Il est souvent pris en ce moment. Mais du coup, ça rend chacune de nos rencontres plus... explosives. Mmh, ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus, là, ça va être mémorable, la prochaine fois.

Quatre sursaute, ce coup-ci : quoi ? Trowa a aligné plus de trois phrases ? C'est possible ? Mais au fait, il parlait de quoi là ? De son copain ? De sexe ? Depuis quand il s'amuse à évoquer un sujet sensible comme ça devant Quatre ?

Non non, Quatre a dû mal entendre :

-Tu dis quoi, là ?

-Que j'ai une séance de baise-comme-jamais qui m'attend à la fin du week-end.

Quatre est vert, mais du vert dans le turquoise, ça se voit pas trop. Du coup, qui s'en aperçoit, y'a que Duo qui le connait très bien depuis si longtemps, et Trowa, bien sûr, qui le connait très bien tout court.

-Si tu veux, tu peux y aller dès maintenant, on ne te retient pas.

-Tu n'écoutes donc rien, Quatre. Il n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il est pris. Il n'est pas libre, là. Et justement, l'attente, c'est tout l'intérêt du processus. C'est ça qui fait monter la pression sexuelle qui se libère d'un coup dans le lit... ou ailleurs. »

Est-ce que Trowa est conscient qu'il est sur le point d'entamer la troisième guerre mondiale ? se demande Duo.

Est-ce qu'il est conscient que le blond a des ressources suffisantes pour se payer des chercheurs Israéliens ou Iraniens spécialisés dans le nucléaire ? Surtout depuis qu'il s'est réconcilié avec son père.

Euh... Trowa est au courant, d'ailleurs, que Quatre s'est rapproché de son père ? De ce qu'en sait Duo, Papa Winner est un sujet tabou entre eux, Trowa respectant le silence de Quatre à ce sujet depuis l'adolescence, et Quatre n'aimant pas amener le sujet lui-même...

Enfin bref.

Réléna sent certainement monter la tension puisqu'elle tente un détournement subtil de la conversation :

« Dites-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Quatre tu aurais de la crème solaire ? On meurt de chaud, et il faudrait pas que mon bronzage aux UV soit tout gâché par les traces des manches de ma chemise !

-Rachid, tu pourrais...

-Non Quatre, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes la chercher, que je sache où elle est exactement, comme ça je n'aurai pas à embêter encore tes hommes... Tu me montres ça alors ? »

Bon, okay, ça n'a rien de subtil, mais au moins ça repousse les déclarations de guerres de quelques heures au moins.

Sally comme Wu Fei comme Duo semblent se dégonfler en même temps que la pression se relâche, maintenant qu'un des deux opposants n'est plus là.

Ils se regardent, heureux et soulagés comme s'ils venaient d'éviter le pire des conflits jamais imaginé dans l'Histoire.

En un mot : Fiouf !

Trowa reste lui impassible et reprend la conversation comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Conversation vite interrompue par...

.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

.

Oh, cette voix.

.

_ Il _ est là.

_Il_ est arrivé.

Duo retient sa respiration. _Il_ est dans son dos, il ne _le_ voit pas encore.

Scène au ralenti pour Duo qui se retourne en même temps que ses amis répondent aux salutations du Japonais.

Enfin, il _le_ voit. Enfin, il _le_ regarde.

Et... Duo ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors Pas Du Tout à cela :

Alors que le Japonais plus beau, toujours plus beau, se tient devant lui avec un grand sourire, alors que le Soleil joue dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau, alors que ses yeux bleu-gris lui sourient très forts, Duo ressent...

.

Rien.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Wala !**

Comment ça va se passer pour Duo et Heero, si aucun des deux n'est plus intéressés par l'autre ?

Et, au contraire, maintenant que Trowa semble réagir à Quatre ?

La suite quand j'aurai le temps !

(Petit) début, pour vous, pour Noël.

Surement 3 chapitres, c'est ce qui est prévu en tout cas.

.

Grosse bizouille à tou(te)s !

**A tout vite** ! =)


	2. Blues

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Va bien ?

Petite fic (enfin le milieu) de Nouvel An ! =D

Recevez tous plein de foi gras et de coquilles Saint Jacques et les r(_ev_)endez pas dans vos toilettes après ! (Hum, sympathique ! Grosse flemme de refaire une présentation, alors je change juste quelques mots dans les phrases de celle du chap' 1. Ca peut faire bizarre, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour ça que voue m'aimez =D Et puis le chapitre en lui-même, c'est pas le premier, vous en faîtes pas, c'est bien la suite ^^)

.

_Alors alors :_

**Qu'est-que-c'est ?** une fic en trois (ou quatre) chapitres, pratiquement écrits, en tous cas tous dans ma tête. Et j'ai eu du temps dans mon face à face avec les vaches, la semaine dernière, pour les écrire. Enfin pas en entier, l'en reste encore un peu.

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

**Chanson** : Elles sont nombreuses, des vers pris par ci par là... Y'a du Piaf, du Tryo.

Breffons.

**Rating **: Probablement T

**Résumé** : _Le blues de la chemise bleue. _Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui (chapitre 1). Tant pis, on la porte. Et on analyse nos sentiments. Fin non, c'est les autres qui analysent pour nous, et ça nous fait pas plaisir (chapitre 2).

**Parce que** : Inspi, et temps pour écrire. I pis pour Nowel An !

**Merci** : Aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée sur le chapitre précédent !

.

Rapidement : En italique et entre '' '', c'est ce que Duo ou Quatre entendent par oreillette. A ne pas confondre avec la phrase en italique de Heero, entre « », qui signifie juste que l'histoire repart de là. Bref, vous verrez bien.

Voili voilou !

**Chapitre 1 : Blue**

**Chapitre 2 : Blues**

* * *

**BLUE SHIRT BLUES**

**Chapter 2 : Blues  
**

.

.

.

_« Bonjour tout le monde !_

_ ._

Il_ est là._

Il_ est arrivé._

_ Duo retient sa respiration. _Il_ est dans son dos, il ne _le_ voit pas encore._

_ Scène au ralenti pour Duo qui se retourne en même temps que ses amis répondent aux salutations du Japonais._

_ Enfin, il _le_ voit. Enfin, il _le_ regarde._

_ Et... Duo ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors .Tout à cela :_

_ Alors que le Japonais plus beau, toujours plus beau, se tient devant lui avec un grand sourire, alors que le Soleil joue dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau, alors que ses yeux bleu-gris lui sourient très forts, Duo ressent..._

_ ._

_ Rien._

.

* * *

.

.

Non, rien de rien (non, je ne regrette rieeeenn...).

Pas le moindre papillon dans le ventre, pas le moindre mini vertige, pas la moindre chaleur aux joues... Vraiment, rien du tout.

Duo cligne des yeux, se demande si son système nerveux assure toujours la comm' entre son cerveau et son corps. Il se pince même très fort et estime que, oui, tout fonctionne bien. Et que, aouch ! il s'est fait vraiment mal tout seul, le couillon.

.

Non, Duo ne ressent rien, si ce n'est un sourire amical -et juste amical- qui fleurit sur son visage.

Et un peu de mélancolie dans ses yeux aussi : c'est quand même une page de sa vie qui se tourne avec l'extinction de ce crush d'adolescence. C'est triste.

.

Le japonais a toujours ses yeux, toujours son sourire, toujours son visage (sans blague, il les a pas bradés ?). Il porte une simple chemise blanche, un jean bleu, le tout avec son éternelle classe décontractée que Duo lui enviait jusqu'à il y a peu. Aux pieds, des Puma fines, blanches et noires.

Ses yeux bleu-mer-polaire se posent sur Duo, le regardent avec attention. Avant que ses yeux se fixent sur...

.

Gloups, pense Duo (non, il a trop de dignité pour déglutir tout haut-tout visible). Les yeux se fixent sur la chemise bleu à traits violets.

Le non-natté d'un jour jurerait avoir vu de l'étonnement dans le regard gris-bleu.

Mais le sourire est toujours là et le regard n'est plus sur lui, alors Duo ne sait pas trop si Heero a reconnu la chemise qu'il lui a offerte il y a neuf ans. Chemise qui est censée avoir été échangée contre une autre.

.

« Heero ! »

.

Réléna revient, un tube de crème solaire à la main, et serre fort Heero dans ses bras.

Quatre suit, il a l'air de meilleure humeur, mais Duo remarque qu'il évite soigneusement de regarder Trowa. Il ne lui a visiblement pas pardonné d'avoir parlé de son copain tout à l'heure.

Duo regarde Réléna qui se rassoit en couvant Heero du regard.

Réléna, ça fait bien plus longtemps que Duo qu'elle est passée à autre chose, mais on ne guérit jamais vraiment d'un crush qui dure longtemps.

Tout comme Duo sait que même si, visiblement, il n'est plus attiré par Heero maintenant, il aura toujours une espèce de tendresse pour lui, Léna ressent encore un petit quelque chose de particulier quand elle revoit le Nipo-suèdois. Pas de l'attirance, mais un truc un peu différent de l'amitié.

.

« Alors, Heero, le boulot t'a retenu si longtemps ?

-Visiblement. J'ai choisi médecine, j'assume jusqu'au bout. Mais, putain, j'en ai trop marre.

.

Duo surveille Réléna qui se met quand même de la crème solaire, histoire que son alibi pour faire bouger Quatre loin de Trowa tout à l'heure soit un peu crédible.

C'est vrai que ça tape fort, et il faudrait pas que Duo se chope un coup de Soleil.

Alors il garde un œil sur la crème pour pas qu'on la lui vole tout en blablatant gentiment avec Heero.

.

-T'en es où, là ?

-Internat, médecine nucléaire. IRM, tout ça... Là j'ai un stage aux épreuves d'effort, j'interprète des scinti, tout ça. Mais ça me soule le CHU, c'est vraiment merdique.

-Bah, suffira que tu t'installes en libéral après. En plus tu gagneras plein de thunes, ça sera tout bénèf' ! »

.

Duo est étonné de sa facilité à dialoguer (tout en surveillant que personne ne va lui voler la crème après que Léna en finisse) avec Heero. Il parlait déjà avec lui, bien sûr, avant, mais il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise, parce qu'il était convaincu que se lâcher avec Heero le trahirait et que le Japonais devinerait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Mais là, il a l'impression de parler avec un simple pote. Et il est trop fier de lui-même. Fini le petit Duo amoureux, le petit Duo timide, le petit Duo qui fait tout pour être célibataire quand il revoit Heero en espérant que cette fois, peut-être, sera la bonne.

Oui, Duo est de nouveau sur le vrai marché des célibataires.

Bizarrement, il se sent libre. Il se sent puissant.

Et il sourit puissance 10 000 watts, même que Quatre fronce des sourcils parce qu'il ne reconnaît pas l'attitude habituelle de Duo envers Heero.

.

« Léna, ferme pas le tube, j'en prends aussi. Donc, Heero, tu t'installeras en libéral après.

C'est une question-affirmation. Quand tu t'attends pertinemment à un oui ou à un non, et que tu veux juste une confirmation.

-Finalement, non. Je vais faire ma thèse l'an prochain et tenter d'avoir le poste d'assistant à l'hôpital.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? Pourquoi faire ?

Duo lève haut les sourcils, étonné, et il a l'air pas crédible avec sa crème solaire à la main.

Il se concentre pour ne pas trop en sortir du tube, parce qu'il veut juste s'en mettre sur le visage. Il a le bout du nez très sensible, et les joues homards-traces des lunettes de soleil façon « j'ai passé mes vacances au ski et je me suis pris un méchant coup de Soleil », très peu pour lui.

Il dépose un peu de la mixture blanche sur chacune de ses joues et son front, enlève ses lunettes de Soleil qu'il dépose sur la table blanche, avant de reporter son attention et son regard sur Heero, tout en commençant à étaler la crème.

.

S'en suit une réaction générale, déconcertante pour le jeune homme châtains.

Tout d'abord, plus un bruit. Même les piou-pious et le vent respectent la minute de silence.

Ensuite, une attitude bizarre chez ses amis.

Heero qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre la referme sans rien dire, en vrillant Duo d'un regard ahuri d'abord, calculateur ensuite.

Quatre qui portait son cocktail à ses lèvres pour se rafraîchir quelque peu avale de travers en reposant le verre sur la table, la main devant la bouche, essayant d'être le moins bruyant possible, ce qui est parfaitement vain dans le silence soudain.

Trowa qui écoutait la conversation, intéressé, et attendait visiblement la réponse du Japonais, regarde Duo comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et semble avoir complètement oublié qu'il parlait avec les autres avant.

Réléna qui discutait avec Sally de l'envie de cette dernière d'avoir un enfant avec son homme s'arrête au beau milieu d'une phrase en dévisageant Duo, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Son interruption ne choque visiblement pas Sally puisqu'elle-même n'a plus l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait juste avant, toute occupée qu'elle est à fixer le jeune homme.

Même Wu Fei, hétéro avéré, est saisi par ce qu'il voit. En même temps, hétéro ne signifie pas aveugle, même si un homme a plus de mal à voir la beauté chez ceux de son sexe que les femmes entre elles.

.

Et Duo, ses pâtés blancs de crème solaire pas encore étalée sur le visage, est le point de convergence de tous ces regards.

Et il est gêné et ne sait pas quoi faire :

Quand tout le monde te regarde, que tu sais pas pourquoi, ben c'est dur de faire en sorte que ce soit plus le cas.

Et puis reprendre contenance en s'étalant de la crème solaire sur le nez, c'est pas forcément évident.

Enfin, un mouvement dans le camp en face : un immense sourire de Quatre.

L'héritier se lève, attrape Duo par un bras, prend ses lunettes de Soleil dans l'autre main et entraîne son meilleur ami à l'intérieur.

Lequel se laisse faire, encore sous le choc des réactions excessives de ses amis.

.

Sur la terrasse où sont restés lesdits amis, un étrange silence subsiste. Tous ont suivi des yeux les très longs cheveux soyeux et bruns emmenés comme leur propriétaire à l'intérieur de la « maison ».

Puis un raclement de gorge de Wu Fei, un toussotement de Trowa, un gloussement de Réléna, un soupir de Sally, et les discussions reprennent en même temps comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption :

« Oui ça fait deux mois qu'on n'utilise plus de contraception.

-C'est pas forcément évident de s'installer en libéral, si ? C'est pour ça que tu restes à l'hôpital ?

-Ca doit être génial d'être parent ! J'aimerais vraiment être Maman !

-Il reste à boire ? »

Heero reprend sa conversation avec Trowa et Wu seulement, puisque son principal interlocuteur s'est fait séquestrer à l'intérieur, mais il est un peu pensif.

Et il se dit que des choses ont bien changées, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et qu'il faut rattraper cette erreur.

.

.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé là ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez tous à me regarder comme ça là ?

Quatre est mort de rire, et il n'arrive même pas à enchaîner trois mots. Il entraîne un Duo qui ne comprend pas grand chose devant un des nombreux miroirs de la demeure Winner. Les personnes riches doivent se complaire dans leur propre contemplation dans un miroir, et principalement les Winner, parce qu'il en a absolument partout.

Mais Duo, lui, y voit juste qu'il a l'air stupide avec ses points de crème solaire.

Il étale tout ça, vérifie qu'il n'a plus de trace blanche, puis se tourne vers son ami qui s'est remis de son fou-rire.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

-J'avais raison, répond simplement le blond, visiblement très fier de lui.

Il fait un signe de tête vers son miroir.

.

Duo regarde et se dit que son meilleur ami est devenu con. Il est passé sous un bus et il a perdu un bout de son demi-neurone au passage ou quoi ? Pourquoi il le fait se regarder ?

-Nan mais sérieux, tu me fais quoi là ?

-Quand tu regardes le miroir, tu vois quoi ?

-Moi, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et ma famille décédée autours, tu crois que c'est le miroir du Risèd et que je suis Harry Potter ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois à part mon reflet et le vase à X milliers d'euro à côté de moi ?

- Sérieusement, regarde-toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

.

Looong soupir de Duo. Il se pose sérieusement des questions sur son meilleur ami. Sénile si jeune, c'est triste.

-Je vois un gars qui a eu 27 ans aujourd'hui et qui se sent vieux. Il a un jean noir et une chemise bleue... euh... des cheveux longs bruns, un menton, une bouche, un nez, des yeux bleu indéfini qui ressemblent à rien alors que tous ses potes ont des putains de z'yeux...

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes.

Resoupir.

-Non Quatre, on sait tous les deux que vous avez des yeux de malades.

-Oui oui, je sais qu'on est beaux, nous autres. Mais c'est sur tes, je cite, « yeux bleu indéfini qui ressemblent à rien » que tu te trompes. Et j'ai découvert ce que je te trouvais de changer tout à l'heure... C'est...

Duo attend que Quatre accouche de sa révélation, le blond ayant décidé de faire durer le suspens jusqu'au bout.

.

-C'est... ?

.

Le châtain est déjà lassé et sent que ce que Quatre va dire est parfaitement stupide. D'une manière générale, Duo n'aime pas que quelqu'un se permette de juger et de parler de son physique.

.

-Tu portes des lentilles maintenant.

Non, sans blague. Quatre t'as trouvé ça tout seul ou quelqu'un te l'a soufflé ? Tu ne serais pas blond, après tout ?

Duo s'attendait à être déçu par la nouvelle, là il est carrément exaspéré.

.

-T'as l'air sceptique Duo.

-Non non, t'en fais pas j'ai bien conscience que je porte des lentilles de vue et je ne suis absolument pas sceptique quant au fait que j'ai plus de lunettes.

Au tour de Quatre de soupirer.

-T'as décidé de pas comprendre ou quoi ?

-Je vois juste pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça.

-Oui, t'as décidé de ne pas comprendre. Bon sang Duo, t'avais des yeux moches...

-Merci.

-Des yeux moches, je disais, du temps où t'avais des grosses loupes qui les rétrécissaient et qui les déformaient. Et t'avais un physique de poulet qui faisait que t'étais pas beau même quand tu les portais pas. Maintenant c'est plus le cas, et les amandes qui te servent d'yeux ont une putain d'attractivité sur nous autres mortels.

.

Là, Duo veut bien croire qu'il a l'air sceptique. Ce que Quatre lui dit, c'est que, sans ses lunettes, il ressemble à quelque chose ?

-T'as toujours ressemblé à quelque chose, ducon. T'as juste pas assez confiance en toi pour t'en rendre compte, débile que t'es. Mais là, avec tes yeux à nus, tu es... gaaah. Et tu as porté tes lunettes de Soleil tout le temps depuis que t'es arrivé, sauf dans la chambre, c'est pour ça que y'a que là que tu me paraissais différent.

Ca se tiendrait... presque.

.

Duo se regarde dans la glace. Oui, c'est vrai que ses yeux sont pas trop mal. Le bleu-myosotis est plutôt violet-mauve, avec des petites touches de bleu foncé. Ses yeux, en fait, ne sont pas pâles du tout comme à une époque. Soit, il a des yeux pas si moches que ça.

M'enfin, de là à faire hyper-ventiler tous les mono-neurones qui lui servent d'amis, il en doute quand même un peu. Y'a pas que les yeux dans un physique, y'a le reste du visage aussi qui doit suivre, pour être beau. Et ça, il sait depuis toujours que, s'il n'est pas laid, il n'est pas une bombe.

-D'accord Quatre. On va dire que t'as raison. Et après, pourquoi ils m'ont fait toute une scène Wu, Tro, Réléna et Sally ? C'est pas parce que j'ai plus de lunettes qu'il faut me chier des bulles !

-Duo, Duo, Duo. T'imagines pas comme des lunettes peuvent changer une physionomie. Franchement. Tiens, remet ça. »

Duo n'aime pas trop le ton condescendant du blond. Il attrape quand même ses lunettes de Soleil que Quatre lui tend, et les remet sur son nez.

.

Si certains ont la classe avec des lunettes de Soleil, d'autres ont l'air de pecnots croisés à des touristes qui savent pas ce qu'ils font à la place de la Concorde alors qu'ils cherchaient la Tour Eiffel. Et Duo fait clairement partie de la deuxième catégorie.

La forme des lunettes y est pour quelque chose, certaines vont mieux que d'autres, mais celui qui les porte peut avoir ou non un physique à lunettes, tout comme certains ont une tête à chapeau alors que d'autres ressemblent à des têtes de glands dès qu'ils ont quoi que ce soit sur le crâne.

.

Bon. D'accord. Quand Duo se voit, là, avec ses lunettes, il reconnaît qu'il est objectivement beaucoup moins beau que sans. Soit.

Mais, d'une, il ne va certainement pas le dire tout haut.

De deux, il maintient que la réaction de ses amis n'est quand même pas appropriée au changement entre Duo avec et Duo sans lunettes.

Il se permet quand même un petit sourire, un petit peu content d'être un minimum séduisant.

.

« Ca va être plus facile, hein, pour draguer Heero maintenant que tu te sais beau.

Tiens, Heero, il l'avait oublié. Et d'ailleurs ça tombe bien, il voulait en parler à son meilleur ami.

-Dis Quatre, je crois que je suis plus amoureux de lui.

Le blond le regarde en plissant les yeux.

-Tu essaies de te convaincre en disant ça, ou tu penses vraiment que c'est le cas ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. C'est bizarre que je sois plus sous son charme comme ça, d'un coup. Mais c'est plus pareil qu'avant.

Quatre n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Il voudrait plus de détails. Il fait partie de ses personnes qui veulent montrer qu'ils s'intéressent à ce que leur racontent les autres.

Et ces personnes préfèrent conseiller que juste écouter.

Or, pour conseiller correctement, il faut avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Il faut être au courant de tout, des sentiments, des paroles, des gestes, des réactions chimiques, des risques d'explosion, ect.

.

Quatre ne fait rien à moitié.

-Mais... Tu ressens quoi quand tu lui parles ? Quand tu le vois ? Quand tu l'entends dans ton dos et que tu ne sais pas s'il te regarde toi ou le porte-parapluie hideux que mon père à fait acheter il y a deux mois ? Quand il a une inflexion de voix que tu ne sais pas interpréter ? Quand il te poses des questions sur toi ? Quand il s'intéresse à ta vie ?

.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à autant de questions. D'autant que les trois quarts des situations ne lui sont pas encore arrivées aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'a pu parler que dix minutes avec Heero avant de se faire séquestrer devant ce miroir.

-Euh... Je viens de discuter de _sa_ vie pendant moins d'un quart d'heure, j'étais pendant ce temps là assis, face à lui et je voyais très bien qu'il nous regardait chacun notre tour selon qui parlait. Il parlait tout à fait normalement, pas d'inflexion de voix, rien qui change, toujours son sourire, tout ça. Pas de porte-parapluie hideux dans les coins, pas de question sur moi ou ma vie. Et quand je l'ai vu, ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est rien.

Ah, songe Quatre. C'est sûr que ça n'aide pas à se faire une idée sur ses sentiments ce manque de mises en situation. M'enfin quand même, ça le chiffonne :

-Rien du tout ? Du tout du tout ?

-Pas de papillons, pas de chaleur, rien. J'étais juste content de le revoir, comme je l'étais pour Trowa...

-Rrrrr

.

Précepte Quatre : on ne parle pas de Trowa devant lui sans y apposer un nom ami qui le place à cette position d'ami aussi.

.

-...Trowa ou toi, ou Wu Fei, ect...

.

Bon, là c'est mieux. Encore que, par contre, le fait que son meilleur ami le mette lui-même à la même hauteur affective que les autres, il ne devrait pas l'accepter. Il existe une hiérarchie à respecter entre amis, non mais oh !

Mais ce n'est pas le débat en cours.

.

-Bon. Je pense que la seule chose à faire c'est que tu continues à te comporter comme tu le sens venir sur le terrain, et que tu me fasses un rapport ce soir. On établira ensuite une théorie, puis éventuellement une stratégie selon ce que tu désires.

-Quatre. Si je ne l'aime plus, je désire rien d'autre qu'être son ami. Ca paraît logique, non ?

Quatre prend une bouille de gamin boudeur.

-Moui, mais moi je suis plus soutenu par quelqu'un d'autre dans ma recherche de l'amour, et ça me fait triste. Je me sentais pas seul au moins, quand je savais que toi aussi t'étais malheureux en amour.

.

Correction, Quatre a pris une bouille de gamin boudeur ET égoïste, ET égocentrique ET autre rapport du monde à son petit nombril.

Et Duo se marre.

-Beh non, hé, patate : maintenant que je cours plus après ce grand truc plein de cheveux, j'aurai plus de temps pour t'aider à séduire le chaton. On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir ! Là on va pouvoir faire une mission commando avec observation de terrain, stratégie et tout et tout.

Malheureusement, Quatre est déjà convaincu de l'échec que susciterait forcément une telle mission.

-C'est toi la patate. Tu l'as pas entendu dire tout de suite qu'il avait un copain ? Et bon au pieu en plus ? Quel intérêt il aurait à échanger une valeur sûre contre moi ?

.

Aaah, Quatre Quatre Quatre. La manipulation et toi, ça fait deux hein ? Enfin non, tu la pratiques à merveille, tellement que tu crois que personne ne peut jouer avec toi. Grave erreur, ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Bon, te l'expliquer sans que tu te vexes maintenant.

.

-Peut-être – ce n'est qu'une hypothèse – qu'il essayait juste de te rendre jaloux.

Le blond tire une tête que le poisson pas frais de base ne renierait pas et demande d'une voix toute aussi stupide que l'est son visage :

-Ben, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Il sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Tu t'acharnais à me trouver ce qui t'avait choqué dans la chambre. Et tu me regardais pas vraiment discrètement, et tu me scannais au point que même moi ça me gênait. Sans compter que tu l'as envoyer chier sans t'en rendre compte. Que t'as pas réagi la première fois qu'il a parlé de son copain, et que c'est là qu'il s'est mis à parler de sa vie sexuelle. Ca a choqué tout le monde autant que toi, je vois pas pourquoi il aurait abordé le sujet pour le plaisir. Surtout en face de toi qu'il sait attiré par lui.

-Tu as deviné tout ça tout seul ?

Duo est content de voir le sourire revenir sur la tête de son labrador préféré. Il est aussi très fier que son copain d'enfance qui organisait tous leurs plans de gamins qui se prennent pour des héros tuant des ennemis imaginaires reconnaisse enfin son talent de stratège à lui.

Il en rajoute donc avec un grand sourire très sûr de lui.

-C'était soit ça, soit il voulait clairement te faire comprendre qu'il est pas intéressé par toi et que tu le lâches.

Si Quatre était un soufflé aux légumes, au hasard, on pourrait sans aucun doute dire qu'il est retombé. Mais comme il n'est qu'un humain, on dira qu'il a de nouveau une bouille toute triste et qu'il s'est ratatiné sur lui-même.

Et Duo se rend compte de l'erreur de son excès de zèle.

.

-Je disais pas ça pour que tu tires cette conclusion, ô Toi à la blondeur absolue. Il t'a toujours aidé et soutenu depuis tes quinze ans, il va pas s'amuser à te faire comprendre maintenant que tu le fais chier. Il te l'aurait dit bien avant sinon.

-Oui mais j'étais border-line à l'époque, il a attendu que je ne sois plus aussi fragile qu'avant pour me signifier qu'il en avait marre de moi, peut-être.

-Mais non, abruti. Il aurait profité de ta tendance suicidaire pour te faire du mal et se débarrasser de toi sans avoir à te tuer lui-même.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Quatre à de grands yeux épouvantés, se demandant si son ami est réellement convaincu de ce qu'il avance, s'il croit vraiment Trowa capable de tuer quelqu'un, même indirectement.

-Mais non. T'es vraiment crédule, c'est pas croyab'. Mais un ado, même mature comme il l'était, ça s'encombre pas d'un ami qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il le laisse sur le pavé sans forcément réfléchir aux conséquences. Il l'a pas fait à ce moment là, je vois pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant.

Le blond est un peu rassuré.

.

Il reprend même visiblement espoir, ce que Duo comprend entièrement quand il part en courant dans un couloir latéral en lui lançant un ga(y)i « Reste là, je reviens ! » et qu'il réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard avec deux oreillettes.

-Tiens, mets-la ! On est toujours en contact, on entends ce que l'autre dit, et si tu veux me faire comprendre que c'est à moi que tu parles, tu appuies sur le bouton, là, y'a un bip qui attire mon attention et je suis toute ouïe à ce que tu me diras. Et vice-versa. Essaie de parler à Trowa seul à seul à un moment ! »

.

C'est à ce moment précis, là, exactement maintenant, que Duo se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû déployer tous ses talents de stratèges devant son ami.

Que ledit ami va lui pourrir le reste de son week-end, puisque son rôle sera celui d'entremetteuse au lieu d'être celui du travailleur de force en congés.

.

Triste vie.

.

.

« Dites-donc, un instant, on a cru que vous étiez morts ! Vous vous êtes perdus ?

Grand sourire de Duo à Réléna.

Mais c'est vers Trowa qu'il se tourne pour répondre avec toute l'innocence du monde plaquée sur le visage.

-On avait quelque chose d'important à se dire. Mais c'était personnel, juste entre nous deux, ça concernait personne d'autre. Puis y'avait quelque chose qui allait pas à Quatre et qu'il a voulu m'en parler, pour qu'on puisse régler ça ensemble. Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant que tu m'y fais repenser, justement par rapport à ça...

Duo repose ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

Quatre fait les gros yeux à Duo puis se rend compte que celui-ci sous-entendait volontairement que peut-être eux-deux sont plus qu'amis, pour rendre jaloux Trowa encore plus.

Il se demande si les verres foncés permettent quand même à Duo de voir le regard du chaton devenu fauve, que s'il avait des lasers à la place des yeux, il l'aurait déjà exterminé avec.

Duo, lui, ce qu'il se demande, c'est si Trowa a interprété sa dernière phrase comme le résultat de leur conversation au blond et lui, à savoir, par exemple, que si Quatre et lui sont en effet plus que des amis, Quatre n'aurait pas voulu que Duo dévoile devant des personnes pouvant potentiellement être attirés par lui ses si beaux nouveaux yeux.

.

L'homme aux très longs cheveux n'est pas sûr d'avoir réussi cette dernière manœuvre. Bon, il n'est pas l'as de la manipulation, soit. Ce n'est pas son métier, il n'est ni commercial ni politicard. Mais vu les yeux assassins de Trowa, il estime avoir pas mal réussi son coup dans l'ensemble.

Il en déduit également que sa théorie est la bonne, à savoir que Trowa s'intéresse à Quatre.

.

C'est un bon premier pas.

.

.

.

« Toc toc toc ?

-Léna, tu peux éventuellement frapper pour de vrai ou me demander directement si tu peux rentrer au lieu de dire ''toc toc toc''. Viens. »

.

Chambre de Duo, où il est seul. 18H30.

.

Il est concentré sur la conversation de Quatre avec Wu Fei, dans un couloir. Rien de bien intéressant.

_C'est maintenant que ça change. Quatre, aux bruits de pas que Duo perçoit dans son oreillette, marche. Véritables coups frappés à une porte, une invitation à rentrer d'une voix que Duo ne reconnaît pas, trop lointaine, trop déformée._

Mais il arrête d'y faire attention. Il a une vie aussi, et il n'a pas envie de vivre en permanence celle de son ami.

Faire abstraction des paroles entendues dans l'oreillette.

.

Duo regarde la jeune et belle femme se faufiler par la porte entrouverte qu'elle referme derrière elle.

Échange de grands sourires tendresses.

.

A partir du moment où ils n'ont plus couché ensemble, entre la Première et la Terminale, c'est un lien fraternel qui s'est tissé entre eux. Très vite, très fort. Une sœur qu'il s'est choisie et qui le considère aussi comme son frère.

Ce n'est pas la même chose que Hilde pour Duo, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de gradation dans celle des deux qu'il préfère, le lien de sang comme le fait qu'il en ait choisie une des deux ne sont pas des facteurs d'appréciation plus forte.

Il les a chacune haït à certain moment comme on haït sa sœur. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il était obligé de revoir Hilde puisqu'ils habitaient dans la même maison, quand ça arrivait alors qu'il avait toujours la peur de ne pas se remettre bien avec Réléna.

Enfin bref.

.

Sa sœur de cœur, comme elle se plaît à s'appeler toute seule, s'assoit à côté de lui sur le grand lit.

.

« Alors ça y est ?

Duo reste interdit.

-Euh... ''Ca y est'' quoi ?

Sourire de la brune.

-Tu as enfin réussi à ne plus l'aimer.

Affirmation. Elle le sait. Il ne demandera pas comment, elle le connait tellement qu'ils se lisent l'un dans l'autre. Sauf quand un des deux veut couper la communication, bien sûr.

-Oui. Non. Comment dire... Je n'ai pas ''réussi à ne plus l'aimer''. Ca s'est fait tout seul. J'ai rien demandé.

-Oh.

Un sourcil au yeux violets levé.

-''Oh'' ?

-Ben, je trouve que c'est triste. Plus triste que se forcer soi-même à ne plus remarquer une certaine personne jusqu'à ce que ça s'estompe pour de vrai, comme je l'ai fait.

Incrédulité, toujours dans le camp violet :

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je me sens enfin libre depuis mes quinze ans ! T'imagines ce que ça peut signifier pour moi ? Je vais enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose de stable avec quelqu'un sans me dire que dès que je _le_ reverrai je me poserai forcément des questions sur mon couple !

Petit soupir féminin. Libre ?

-Pourtant c'était comme un trésor, non ? Comme ton trésor. Ton amour pour Heero, c'était un petit feu qui brillait en toi. Y'avait que ceux qui te connaissent très fort qui le voyaient, qui voyaient comme t'étais heureux dès que Heero t'accordait un tout petit petit peu d'attention, et que ça les rendait heureux aussi. »

Duo se dit que Réléna est bien une fille pour penser des trucs comme ça, mais c'est le moment que choisi un certain ''bip'' issu d'une tout autre réalité pour se faire entendre, suivi par la voix déformée de Quatre à son oreille gauche : ''_Je suis d'accord avec elle''_.

Mine boudeuse de Duo.

« Bon, visiblement, vous avez décidé de me faire déprimer, moi qui étais si content de ne plus l'aimer. »

Rire chaleur de Léna, en même temps que celui lointain de Quatre à son oreille, suivi de la voix de Heero, encore plus lointaine : ''_Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire dans ce que je viens de dire ?''_.

.

Quatre ? Avec Heero ? Pourquoi faire ?

Non, non, on s'en fiche de la vie de Quatre, on vit le moment présent qui nous appartient. Pas l'autre.

Il va finir schizophrène Duo, dans cette histoire.

.

Réléna reprend son sérieux, tout en gardant un grand sourire très très heureux :

« Duo, je voulais te le dire à toi en premier, avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde : je vais me marier dans six mois.

-Génial ma belle ! Ma petite sœur se marie, j'hallucine. Là, franchement, je prend un coup de vieux.

-Dis-toi qu'on a le même âge et que, en fait, je ne suis pas ta vraie petite sœur.

Bouille boudeuse (oui, encore) de Duo.

-Mais ! Si, t'es ma sœur. Et d'ailleurs, tu vas te marier sans même me présenter l'heureux élu. Enfin, si heureux que ça, peut-être pas, mais l'élu tout court au moins.

Petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Duo, grimace du frappé.

-Mais c'est que t'as de la force en plus, fourbe femme que tu es !

-Non, je ne te l'ai pas présenté, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

-Roooh, méchante, tu vas le regretter ! »

Duo allonge le bras et fait tomber Réléna sur le dos avant d'entreprendre de la chatouiller, encore, encore, encore.

Jusqu'à ce que, enfer et damnation, dans une sournoise manœuvre qui a la qualité d'être efficace, elle réussisse à reprendre la main dans la partie et se retrouve à califourchon sur un Duo à plat ventre, totalement impuissant, qui n'en peut plus de rire.

.

« Arrête ! Lénaaaaa ! Stop! »

.

Il finit quand même par pousser sur ses bras et soulève son grand corps d'ex poulet devenu aigle royal avec son attaquante sur le dos, qui tombe couchée sur le matelas en rigolant, Duo à côté d'elle lui tenant la main dans une des siennes, et de l'autre lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

.

« Piouf, je suis morte ! C'est une vision du sport de chambre que je n'avais plus visitée depuis bien longtemps !

-Tais-toi, si quelqu'un t'entends dire quelque chose comme ça et le rapporte à ton futur mari, tu vas pleurer.

-Personne ne ferait ça ici. »

Ils se regardent tendrement, comme un frère et une sœur. Puis se rappellent en même temps leurs « incestes » passés, il y a de ça plus de dix ans ce qui ne les empêche pas de détourner les yeux en rosissant.

.

« C'est marrant. On a quand même bien changé depuis le lycée.

-Et oui. On a pris des rides.

Réléna le regarde, le jauge du regard, puis ajoute :

-Tu sais, les autres aussi ils ont changé.

-Mh ?

Ou ''Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?''

-Tu vois, ça fait sept ans que je me suis forcée à me détourner de Heero. Et j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était plus le même que pendant notre adolescence, alors que je me raccrochais à cette image que j'avais de lui tout le temps où je me suis pensée amoureuse de lui.

-Moui, et... ?

-Et, toi, c'est naturellement que tu ne l'as plus aimé. Toi, tu vas enfin pouvoir le voir tel qu'il est maintenant, et si ça se trouve, cette nouvelle personne que tu ne connais pas parce que tu lui plaquais toujours l'image du Heero adolescent, elle va te plaire de nouveau. Pour de vrai.

Duo la regarde, un peu incrédule.

-Ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu me souhaites de retomber amoureux d'un gars alors que j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour lui ? Mais vous êtes tous malade à vouloir me maquer avec lui, c'est pas possible !

-Duo. Je veux pas te maquer avec lui. Je veux que tu te sentes bien avec lui d'abord comme ami au lieu de te comporter comme un handicapé du sourire comme tu le faisais avant face à lui, et, éventuellement, que tu te rendes compte qu'il a vraiment changé et qu'il pourrait te plaire tel qu'il est. Parce que je suis sure que jusqu'à maintenant, à chaque fois que tu le revoyais et que tu te disais « punaise, je l'aime toujours », c'est en pensant à son lui d'avant. En le comparant à avant sans vraiment le comparer. Comme si tu relisais toujours la même page d'actualités prise sur internet que tu aurais enregistrée sur ton PC pour pouvoir la voir sans connexion internet et que du coup elle se met pas à jour. Tu grandis, tu comprends plus de choses en la lisant, tu la trouves plus intéressante, mais elle date de y'a plusieurs années, ta page internet. Reconnecte-toi, appuie sur « actualiser », et vois.

Ne soupire pas de lassitude, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Duo. Les femmes n'aiment pas ça.

Le jeune homme répond simplement :

-Et moi, je te dis que je ne veux plus tomber dans le piège d'être amoureux de quelqu'un pendant douze ans et que ça me pourrisse toutes mes autres relations et toutes mes possibilités de finir heureux. »

.

Bip ! _''Moi, je suis d'accord avec Léna.''  
_

_ ._

Tais-toi, songe Duo.

.

Tiens, il est de nouveau tout seul, Quatre ?

.

.

.

_ « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire dans ce que je viens de dire ? »_

.

Quatre s'est invité dans la chambre de Heero.

Il sait très bien que Duo écoutait sa conversation précédente avec Wu Fei, et il voudrait bien qu'il écoute ce que Heero pourrait avoir envie de dire à son sujet.

Parce que Quatre, dans sa grande sensibilité, avait bien senti que le nipo-suédois regardait Duo d'une manière différente depuis aujourd'hui.

Mais Quatre n'est plus sûr que Duo écoute sa conversation.

Il l'entend en effet parler avec Réléna.

.

_ ''Alors ça y est ? ''_

_ ''Euh... Ca y est quoi ?''_

_ ''Tu as enfin réussi à ne plus l'aimer ?''_

.

Quatre, contrairement à Duo, est tout à fait capable d'écouter la conversation de son meilleur ami sans que rien n'y paraisse et qu'il soit toujours aussi spontané ou presque devant son propre interlocuteur. Merci ses vidéoconférences couplées à des coups de fils qu'il prend justement avec son oreillette, et qu'il suit parfaitement les deux à la fois.

Et pourtant, c'est dans ces cas là-de chiffres astronomiques dont on parle. Alors là, de simples mots, il peut retenir sans problème et gérer ses deux conversations à la fois. La virtuelle et celle avec un réel interlocuteur.

Ici, Heero, qui l'a accueilli tout sourire.

.

« Dis donc, t'es arrivé tard toi.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Toi qui bosses aussi comme un forcené, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça relève de l'impossible de se débarrasser de tout travail non-exécuté. Et puis j'avais pas le choix.

Rire turquoise.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme des forcenés du travail que tu devrais nous voir, mais plutôt comme des perfectionnistes. Duo est un forcené du travail mais il vit très bien de faire son boulot par dessus la jambe de temps en temps quand il sait que ça risque de lui bouffer son week-end.

-J'avais des dossiers que j'avais pas fini cette semaine. Et la différence, c'est que s'ils sont mal faits, je dois les refaire.

-J'ai dit que Duo le faisait par dessus la jambe, pas mal. Il le supporterait pas. Il s'arrange pour que ça soit tout juste comme ça doit être au lieu d'être parfait.

-Alors il est un peu perfectionniste sur les bords aussi.

Acquiescement du blond.

.

''_Oui. Non. Comment dire... Je n'ai pas ''réussi à ne plus l'aimer''. Ca s'est fait tout seul. J'ai __rien demandé.''_

_ ''Oh.''_

_ '' « Oh » ?''_

_ ''Ben, je trouve que c'est triste. Plus triste que se forcer soi-même à ne plus remarquer une certaine personne jusqu'à ce que ça s'estompe pour de vrai, comme je l'ai fait.''_

_ ._

Tiens, c'est pas faux songe Quatre.

-Dis, j'y pense. Duo sait exactement ce que je fais comme métier, mais moi j'ai aucune idée du sien réellement.

Quatre lève haut un sourcil.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais parfaitement ce que Wu Fei, Réléna, Sally, Trowa et toi faites, mais pour lui je... j'ai un trou. C'est dans la mécanique, non ?

-Je trouve juste ça bizarre. C'est ton pote depuis douze ans et t'en sais rien ?

-Arrête de me faire culpabiliser. Il parlait jamais avant, il m'a jamais parlé de lui. Je sais pas comment vous faites, tous, pour trouver qu'il a un gros sens de l'humour. Moi il a jamais essayé de me faire rire.

Sourire du blond.

-Ah. Oui c'est vrai qu'il est timide avec certaines personnes.

.

''_Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je me sens enfin libre depuis mes quinze ans ! T'imagines ce que ça peut signifier pour moi ? Je vais enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose de stable avec quelqu'un sans me dire que dès que je le reverrai je me poserai forcément des questions sur mon couple !''_

.

Quatre se dit que si Duo avait entendu ce qu'il vient de dire à Heero, il l'aurait déjà descendu. Mais son meilleur ami n'est vraiment pas du tout capable de suivre deux conversations en même temps et est complètement enfermé dans son dialogue avec Léna.

C'est bien dommage, parce que, que Heero s'intéresse à sa vie, ça lui ferait plaisir, même si maintenant il n'est plus amoureux.

Enfin bref.

Ne pas faire attention au sourcil très haut levé dans le nid de corbeau qui tient lieu de cheveux à Heero.

-En vrai, il a fait ingénieur, tourné vers la mécanique en effet. Mais c'est différent de mécano de base, quand même. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse, soudainement ?

Marmonnement du nipo-suédois.

-Je sais pas. Il a changé. Il est plus ouvert qu'avant avec moi, avant je pensais qu'il ne me portait juste pas dans son cœur, mais à parler sur la terrasse avec tout le monde tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte qu'il connaît bien trop de choses à mon sujet alors que moi je sais pas grand chose de sa vie actuelle. Et il parle beaucoup plus qu'avant. Et ça m'énerve.

.

''_Pourtant c'était comme un trésor, non ? Comme ton trésor. Ton amour pour Heero, c'était __un petit feu qui brillait en toi. Y'avait que ceux qui te connaissent très fort qui le voyaient, qui voyaient comme t'étais heureux dès que Heero t'accordait un tout petit petit peu d'attention, et __que ça les rendait heureux aussi.''_

.

Elle voit bien les choses, Léna. Quatre est tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Il le fait d'ailleurs savoir à Duo, en camouflant ça pour Heero par un toussotement.

.

''_Bon, visiblement, vous avez décidé de me faire déprimer, moi qui étais si content de ne plus l'aimer.''_

_ ._

Quatre rit de la remarque de son ami. Oups. Heero est en face de lui et ne semble pas tout comprendre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire dans ce que je viens de dire ?

-Rien. Si, tout : il ne parle pas plus qu'avant, enfin pas pour nous. Mais c'est sûr que, par rapport à ce que, toi, tu étais habitué, ça doit te changer.

Sourcil toujours plus haut dans le nid de corbeau.

-Et... Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Je suis pas dans sa tête.

-Oui mais vous êtes proches. Très proches. D'ailleurs ça te dérange pas que je te parle de lui ?

Grand éclat de rire. Mais vraiment, Duo doit même en avoir mal aux oreilles. A bah non, il parle encore, il s'est rendu compte de rien.

_ ._

_ ''Duo, je voulais te le dire à toi en premier, avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde : je vais me marier dans six mois.''_

_ ''Génial ma belle ! Ma petite sœur se marie, j'hallucine. Là, franchement, je prend un coup de vieux.''_

_ ''Dis-toi qu'on a le même âge et que, en fait, je ne suis pas ta vraie petite sœur.''_

_''Mais ! Si, t'es ma sœur. Et d'ailleurs, tu vas te marier sans même me présenter l'heureux élu. Enfin, si heureux que ça, peut-être pas, mais l'élu tout court au moins.''_

_ ._

Bon, y'a des choses que Quatre n'aurait peut-être pas dû entendre. Tant pis, il s'arrangera avec sa conscience. Qui est relativement sans scrupule donc il ne se fait pas de soucis.

En tout cas, il est vraiment heureux pour Réléna.

.

Mais il doit reprendre sa propre conversation.

.

-Tu veux dire que je pourrais t'en vouloir de parler de mon copain ? Pardon, je veux dire de mon – juste – meilleur ami ?

Mince sourire bleu-gris soulagé, dont son propriétaire n'a même pas conscience.

Puis interrogation visible sur son visage.

-Mais alors, c'était quoi votre petit numéro tout à l'heure, le « on avait des choses très personnelles à régler ensemble, ect » ?

-Du foutage de gueule.

Quatre n'en dira pas plus de lui-même.

Mais Heero semble avoir compris tout seul : il se marre.

-Pauvre Trowa.

-Non. Pas pauvre Trowa, je suis pas d'accord.

.

_''Mais c'est que t'as de la force en plus, fourbe femme que tu es !''_

_ ''Non, je ne te l'ai pas présenté, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.''_

_ ''Roooh, méchante, tu vas le regretter !''_

.

C'est qu'ils s'amusent, dans la chambre de Dudule ! Quatre penche pour la bataille de chatouille.

Visiblement, Duo vient de se faire maîtriser par Léna, à en juger par ses supplications à répétition.

Trèèèès viril.

.

-Bref, j'étais pas venu pour parler de Trowa.

-Mais pour parler de... ?

-De rien en particulier.

Regard bleu-gris inquisiteur.

Mais la conclusion vient des yeux turquoises :

-Bon, je te laisse, jeune homme. Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur ton ami de lycée que tu connais depuis douze ans et que tu sais même pas son métier, je te propose d'aller lui parler en direct. Surtout si t'as l'impression qu'il te parle plus qu'à une époque. Et cogite sur ce dont on vient de parler.

-Toi aussi.

- ?

Quatre lève un sourcil. Lui, cogiter ? Mais sur quoi ? Y'a rien qu'a été dit pour lui dans la conversation, si ?

Mais Heero d'achever (certainement pour éviter au blond de se faire du mal en réfléchissant) :

-Si je t'ai dit « pauvre Trowa », c'est que il y a bien une raison. »

.

Quatre sort en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les rires étouffés de Duo et Léna tintent toujours à ses oreilles. Les gamins.

Mais Quatre ne part pas loin de la chambre de Heero. Ca non.

Il se cache, et, comme il l'avait prévu, le Nipo-Suèdois sort de sa chambre, et se dirige vers celle de Duo.

Quatre jubile. Il le suit, renonçant à toute prudence.

Il voit Heero toquer.

Toquer encore.

Des rires, toujours, à l'intérieur. Et pas de réponse.

Quatre jubile un peu moins.

Surtout quand Heero entrouvre la porte, passe la tête à l'intérieur, et que le blond entend à la fois dans son oreillette et en direct, comme Heero, les rires se taire et une certaine phrase.

.

''_Piouf, je suis morte ! C'est une vision du sport de chambre que je n'avais plus visitée depuis bien longtemps !''_

_ ''Tais-toi, si quelqu'un t'entends dire quelque chose comme ça et le rapporte à ton futur mari, tu vas pleurer.''_

_ ._

Oo'

Non, deux phrases en fait.

Quatre ne voit pas la tête de Heero.

Il ne veut pas la voir. Alors il fuit le lâche.

Il entend la porte refermée par Heero en même temps que la voix de Réléna.

.

_''Personne ne ferait ça ici.''_

_ ._

Le blond entend que Heero reste devant la porte, mais il n'entends plus rien d'autre en rapport avec le Nipo-Suédois, parce que lui-même part looooiin de la chambre de Duo, en se disant qu'il a peut-être fait une connerie avec Heero.

Qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter les sentiments de Duo, en tout cas ne pas envoyer Heero le voir quand il était avec Réléna.

Bon, on va rien dire à personne, hein. On va se taire.

Courage : fuyons !

« I run, I hide », comme qu'il dirait, l'autre. Et éventuellement « I'll lie ».

_ ._

_ ''C'est marrant. On a quand même bien changé depuis le lycée.''_

_ ''Et oui. On a pris des rides.''_

_ ._

Le mieux, au point où il en est, c'est d'écouter l'évolution de la conversation de son meilleur ami et d'aviser.

D'arranger.

Et puis Quatre est de ces personnes qui aiment les commérages et connaître en détail la vie des autres.

C'est son truc.

Comment ça, intrusif ?

Bref. On écoute ce que dit la future mariée qu'il est pas censé le savoir pour l'instant.

.

_ ''Tu sais, les autres aussi ils ont changé.''_

_ ''Mh ?''_

_ ''Tu vois, ça fait sept ans que je me suis forcée à me détourner de Heero. Et j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était plus le même que pendant notre adolescence, alors que je me raccrochais à cette image que j'avais de lui tout le temps où je me suis pensée amoureuse de lui''_

_ ''Moui, et... ?''_

_ ._

Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi elle raconte sa vie elle ?

_ ._

_ ''Et, toi, c'est naturellement que tu ne l'as plus aimé. Toi, tu vas enfin pourvoir le voir tel qu'il est maintenant, et si ça se trouve, cette nouvelle personne que tu ne connais pas parce que tu lui plaquais toujours l'image du Heero adolescent, elle va te plaire de nouveau. Pour de vrai.''_

_ ._

C'est bizarre comme point de vue. Justement, ça serait plus facile pour elle de retomber amoureuse normalement de lui, non ?

Réfléchis Quatre, doit y'avoir une raison logique à ce qu'elle dise ça.

Bon, soit, parfois on croit que ses sentiments se sont éteints naturellement, et au final on se rend compte après que ce n'était pas le cas, alors qu'on en était vraiment convaincu.

.

_ ''Ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu me souhaites de retomber amoureux d'un gars alors que j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour lui ? Mais vous êtes tous malade à vouloir me maquer avec lui, c'est pas possible !''_

_ ''Duo. Je veux pas te maquer avec lui. Je veux que tu te sentes bien avec lui d'abord comme ami au lieu de te comporter comme un handicapé du sourire comme tu le faisais avant face à lui, et, éventuellement, que tu te rendes compte qu'il a vraiment changé et qu'il pourrait te plaire tel qu'il est. Parce que je suis sure que jusqu'à maintenant, à chaque fois que tu le voyais et que tu te disais « punaise, je l'aime toujours », c'est en pensant à lui avant. En le comparant à avant sans vraiment le comparer. Comme si tu relisais toujours la même page d'actualité sur internet que tu aurais enregistrée sur ton PC pour pouvoir la voir sans connexion internet et que du coup elle se met pas à jour. Tu grandis, tu comprends plus de choses en la lisant, tu la trouves plus intéressante, mais elle de y'a plusieurs années, ta page internet. Reconnecte-toi, appuie sur « actualiser », et vois.''_

_ ._

Dis-donc, elle est forte Réléna. Quatre, là, il l'admire très fort.

Il imagine très bien le soupir et l'exaspération difficilement contenus de Duo. Il n'aime pas qu'on analyse sa façon de voir les choses et de gérer ses sentiments.

Il déteste ça, encore plus quand celui qui se permet de faire ça a raison, même s'il n'en est pas vraiment conscient.

.

_ ''Et moi, je te dis que je ne veux plus tomber dans le piège d'être amoureux de quelqu'un pendant douze ans et que ça me pourrisse toutes mes autres relations et toutes mes possibilités de finir heureux.''_

_ ._

Tiens, ça l'étonne même pas, cette réponse.

Mais Quatre tient à dire ce qu'il pense de ça, lui aussi.

« Moi je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Duo ne le lui répond pas, mais le blond est certain d'entendre par la pensée le sage « ta gueule » qu'il voudrait lui dire.

.

.

.

« Tiens Quatre, tout seul dehors ?

-Oui. Comment tu m'as retrouvé, sale jeune ?

-Je te cherchais pas spécialement. Hasard.

Duo s'accoude à côté de Quatre à la rambarde de la terrasse.

Regarde l'herbe verte impeccablement coupée.

.

-T'as réfléchi à ce que Léna t'a dit ?

-Y'a rien à réfléchir.

-C'est dommage.

Duo se demande combien de fois il a pu soupirer aujourd'hui. Beaucoup en tout cas.

Et une fois de plus.

.

-Je vous comprends pas, Léna et toi. Sérieux, pourquoi vous voulez absolument qu'il me plaise ?

-Parce qu'on pense que tu lui plais.

Ah, ricaner, c'est la première fois par contre. Il se serait pas permis avec Réléna.

Mais ça ne plaît pas à Quatre non plus.

.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je le pense vraiment. T'as pas écouté ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Non. J'ai ma vie, je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer dans celle des autres.

-C'aurait été t'immiscer dans ta propre vie que d'écouter ce que Heero et moi nous disions.

Duo aimerait vraiment que Quatre arrête de lui parler de lui. Il en a marre.

Pourquoi toujours rabâcher sur quelqu'un qui ne compte plus comme avant pour lui ?

Pourquoi on ne veut pas lui laisser le droit de le considérer juste comme un ami ?

Les amis qui veulent t'imposer une vie, c'est lourd à la longue.

.

-Quatre. C'est pas ma vie. C'est plus ma vie. Arrêtez de me l'imposer dans toutes mes conversations, j'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé que de lui depuis que je suis arrivé. Et ça m'énerve.

Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade : Quatre ne relève pas, et complètement hors de la conversation, il tourne Duo face à lui en lui tirant doucement l'épaule.

Il enlève les lunettes de Soleil que Duo a remises sur son nez et lui embrasse le front.

.

-T'es beau, Duo. Arrête de te cacher derrière ton éternel manque de confiance en toi et vis ta vie pour de vrai. Au lieu de nous obliger, nous qui t'aimons, à te la faire vivre.

Ses lèvres se posent brièvement sur celles de Duo qui répond doucement au court baiser.

.

-Arrête d'analyser mes sentiments. Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais. Mais tu sais pas te lire toi-même, il faut bien qu'on t'aide. Allez, va chasser ta proie au lieu de dire des bêtises et de ruminer ici.

Sourire amical.

-J'ai pas de proie. Je ne chasse personne. Je me sens bien comme ça. Si comme tu le dis je plais à Heero, déjà je ne ferai en aucun cas un premier pas vers lui. J'en ai trop fait par le passé, et là je n'ai même plus de raison d'en faire. Après, s'il se décide, je verrai. Peut-être que je découvrirai quelqu'un que je ne connais pas si bien que ça et qui me plaît, en effet. Comme Léna l'a dit. Sinon, tant pis, ce sera un bon ami.

-Dis, t'as pas couché avec Léna tout à l'heure ?

Un sourcil châtain levé très haut, une moue dégoûtée.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non !

-Pas besoin de faire cette tête, Léna est une très belle femme !

-Tu pourrais me poser la question avec Hilde, je le ressentirai pareil. Tu t'imagines avoir une relation sexuelle avec une de tes sœurs ? C'est immonde !

-Soit. Bark, horrible.

.

Ils s'accoudent de nouveau à la rambarde, en silence.

.

Un ange passe.

Non, un troupeau d'anges, au dessus de deux autres tombés sur Terre, qui pensent à leur vie, à ce qu'ils en ont fait, à ce qu'ils n'en ont pas fait.

A ce qui ne leur arrivera peut-être jamais, à si c'est mieux comme ça, aux « qu'est-ce que je rate ? ».

.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ruminais ici quand je suis arrivé ?

-Parce que je suis mélancolique.

-Ah ? De quoi ? De l'époque où tu t'approchais d'un peu trop près de la piquouse, où on avait des devoirs à faire tous les soirs et où on testait nos premières expériences de jeunesse ensemble ? Oui, moi aussi je regrette la dernière. C'était bien, ces moments où tu testes tes limites, où tu te connais pas encore vraiment.

Quatre tourne le visage vers les profil de Duo, avec un sourire gentil.

-Tu ne te connais toujours pas.

-Et toi, bien sûr, tu me connais mieux que moi alors qu'on se voit maxi une fois tous les deux mois. On devrait se voir plus souvent d'ailleurs. Tu me manques.

-Dis donc, je croyais que t'étais un handicapé des sentiments, c'est rare que tu dises des trucs comme ça. Bref. Je pense qu'il y a des choses que tu ne vois pas de toi et qu'on connaît tous ici.

-Peut-être.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau.

Duo aime bien quand Quatre l'embrasse comme tout à l'heure. Ca le rassure. Comme un meilleur ami nous prend dans ses bras pour nous protéger de l'extérieur.

Duo le prend dans ses bras, comme ça.

Parce que le grand garçon de 27 ans voit que son ami n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme mais que c'est à lui qu'il remonte le moral. Et que c'est pas normal.

.

-Alors Quatre, de quoi tu es mélancolique ?

-De cette époque où j'étais convaincu que, même s'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, je finirais par être avec Trowa un jour. Où je pensais qu'il était à moi et qu'il pensait la même chose. Je le vois s'éloigner et partir, là, et je peux pas le rattraper. Je peux rien y faire.

Duo resserre son étreinte autour de son meilleur ami qui se laisse aller contre lui.

-Je suis fatigué d'attendre, Duo. Et je me rends compte en plus que c'est en pure perte.

-Chut. Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je vais aller parler avec Trowa. Tu vas voir, tu vas entendre ce qu'il pense de toi, ça va aller mieux.

-Non, je veux pas... Je veux pas entendre exactement ce qu'il va dire. Il le fera en te faisant confiance, et si j'écoute, ce sera comme une trahison. Même s'il est pas obligé d'être au courant.

Les lèvres de Duo s'étirent en un sourire tendresse.

Il relâche ses bras d'autour de Quatre tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

.

-Tu grandis Quatre. C'est mignon. T'as qu'à couper ton oreillette. On verra après si c'est nécessaire de la rallumer. Moi je garde la mienne, au cas où t'aurais quelque chose à me dire, OK ?

-Voui. C'est dommage que t'aies pas entendu ce que Heero disait de toi.

-Arrête de me parler de lui, s'il te plait, je vais finir par le prendre en grippe sans qu'il m'ait rien fait. »

Un dernier baiser sur le front du blond au châtain. Un sourire. Une caresse sur la joue.

Un merci.

.

.

.

**To be continued again !**

.

* * *

**Tadam !**

.

La suite est déjà en partie écrite.

(Naus, t'as de l'inspiration pendant la nuit. C'est pas bien, les vacances sont presque finies et tu vas être fatiguée. Vilaine. (reproche de moi à moi))

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

**A plus sous l'bus !** =D

.

.

Votre Naus, pour vous frustrer... pardon, servir ! ^^


	3. Shirt

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Va bien ?

Petite fic (enfin le milieu de la fin, ou alors la fin du milieu, à vous de voir) de l'Épiphanie pour ceux pour qui c'est le 6/01 ! =D

Vous gavez pas trop de galette et choisissez bien vos rois/eines si vous avez la fève (et si vous l'avez plusieurs fois, profitez-en pour tester la polygamie, pourquoi pas ?). Puis faites du sport après pour éliminer votre régime-galette. Conseil comme ça. Bref.

.

_Alors alors :_

**Qu'est-que-c'est ?** une fic en quatre chapitres, pratiquement écrits, en tous cas tous dans ma tête. J'ai pris du temps sur mes nuits (hum...) pour vous écrire tout. Enfin pas tout à fait tout, l'en reste encore un peu.

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

Breffons.

**Rating **: Probablement T

**Résumé** : _Le blues de la chemise bleue. _Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui (chapitre 1). Tant pis, on la porte. Et on analyse nos sentiments. Fin non, c'est les autres qui analysent pour nous, et ça nous fait pas plaisir (chapitre 2). Et on se parle pour tout démêler, parce que bien sûr ça part en cacahuète, ça serait pas intéressant sinon. Puis on s'en prend quand même tout plein à la figure. (Chapitre 3)

**Parce que** : Inspi, et pas de temps pour écrire mais je m'en crée en vivant des journées de 18h au lieu des 15 habituelles. Oui, je vais bientôt claquer, je sais.

**Merci** : Aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée sur les chapitres précédents !

**PS :** Je suis sûre de rien pour les fautes d'orthographe (encore moins que d'habitude je veux dire) parce qu'il est tard, quelques unes ont pu échapper à la correction automatique et à mon œil de lynx maniaque de l'orthographe. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourrez trouver.

.

Voili voilou !

**Chapitre 1 : Blue**

**Chapitre 2 : Blues**

**Chapitre 3 : Shirt  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ****: Shirt**

.

« _Alors Quatre, de quoi tu es mélancolique ?_

_ -De cette époque où j'étais convaincu que, même s'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, je finirais par être avec Trowa un jour. Où je pensais qu'il était à moi et qu'il pensait la même chose. Je le vois s'éloigner et partir, là, et je peux pas le rattraper. Je peux rien y faire._

_ Duo resserre son étreinte autours de son meilleur ami qui se laisse aller contre lui._

_ -Je suis fatigué d'attendre, Duo. Et je me rends compte en plus que c'est en pure perte._

_ -Chut. Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je vais aller parler avec Trowa. Tu vas voir, tu vas entendre ce qu'il pense de toi, ça va aller mieux._

_ -Non, je veux pas... Je veux pas entendre exactement ce qu'il va dire. Il le fera en te faisant confiance, et si j'écoute, ce sera comme une trahison. Même s'il est pas obligé d'être au courant._

_ Les lèvres de Duo s'étirent en un sourire tendresse._

_ Il relâche ses bras d'autour de Quatre tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes._

_ ._

_ -Tu grandis Quatre. C'est mignon. T'as qu'à couper ton oreillette. On verra après si c'est nécessaire de la rallumer. Moi je garde la mienne, au cas où t'aurais quelque chose à me dire, OK ?_

_ -Voui. C'est dommage que t'aies pas entendu ce que Heero disait de toi._

_ -Arrête de me parler de lui, s'il te plait, je vais finir par le prendre en grippe sans qu'il m'ait rien fait. »_

_ Un dernier baiser sur le front du blond au châtain. Un sourire. Une caresse sur la joue._

_ Un merci._

.

.

.

« J'ai faim.

-Ca tombe bien, Trowa, on est ici pour manger.

-Merci Duo, abruti. J'exprimais juste ma joie.

-'Bruti toi-même. »

Et le smile ultra-bright qui fait comprendre qu'on aime bien l'autre quand même.

D'un seul côté, le sourire.

.

Petit buffet d'amuse-gueules classes et fort sympathiques. Et surtout, abondants.

On mange debout en parlant par groupe selon conversations et/ou affinités, et en tournant de temps en temps, bien sûr. C'est bien plus pratique.

Sujets ? Politique (bien sûr, c'est LE sujet qu'on finit toujours par aborder. Autant se débarrasser des conversations chiantes au début de la soirée), intérêts communs, petit blabla sur telle ou telle star, ect.

.

Quatre s'est dirigé vers le petit comité formé par Wu Fei, Heero et Sally, tout en envoyant un regard de merci à Duo.

Duo qui a compris que c'était le moment d'accaparer Trowa pour lui tout seul.

Un petit remontant pour se donner le courage et les mots. Punch ou Sangria ? Il préfère le Punch, mais la Sangria a un effet plus apaisant sur lui alors que l'autre le rend un peu plus nerveux.

Et pour approcher Trowa qui semble avoir quelques griefs contre lui, il vaudrait mieux être zen.

Mouaif.

Un verre de Punch dans la main, Duo tente une approche discrète et subtile pour se retrouver seul avec lui.

.

« Léna, ma Chérie, je te l'emprunte.

Réléna qui, bien sûr, a tout de suite deviné quel pourrait être le sujet de conversation envisagé entre Duo et Trowa.

Et a finement suggéré à Duo en s'éloignant dignement :

-Pense un peu à ta vie, aussi. Arrête d'être altruiste. De temps en temps. »

La meilleure répartie de Duo consista en lui tirer la langue en entraînant Trowa à l'opposé de l'autre groupe.

.

« T'as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ou tu voulais juste ne pas avoir ta femelle dans les pattes ? Quatre le sait au moins pour elle ? Je croyais que t'étais quelqu'un de sérieux.

Quelle violence, songe Duo.

.

Avant levé de sourcil : Euh... Il a dit quoi là exactement ?

.

-Toujours aussi direct, dis-moi. Sois pas aussi agressif, je t'ai rien fait.

Grand silence des yeux – pardon, des fentes – vertes.

-Quant à ma « femelle », ça fait à peu près dix ans que je n'ai pas posé les mains dessus. Je croyais que tu savais que je ne vois plus Réléna comme ça.

-C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit pour cet après-midi.

-Et qu'est-ce que « on » t'a dit, exactement ? Certainement que je me suis fait lamentablement maîtriser par ma « femelle » pendant une bataille de chatouilles ? A mais non, surement pas, vu que tu sembles convaincu que j'ai couché avec elle.

Les yeux verts sont toujours plissés, mais l'expression peut-être un peu moins hargneuse.

Duo repart à l'assaut.

-Et tu me demandes si « Quatre le sait au moins » ? Mais qui se soucie le plus de Quatre, ici ? Tu fais attention à lui, maintenant ?

Incrédulité sur le visage de Trowa.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On reparle de l'adolescence de Quatre ? Tu sais, quand je l'aidais à sortir de ses problèmes. Je ne dis pas que vous avez été inutiles, toi et les autres, mais je pense que son problème ne se serait pas résolu comme ça sans moi. Je suis pas en train de dire que vous vous souciiez moins de lui, mais tu peux pas dire que je ne pensais pas à lui.

Duo n'aime pas que Trowa lui parle du Quatre de l'époque lycée, du Quatre qui se réfugiait plus chez le châtain-roux que chez son meilleur ami. Il sent son ancienne jalousie jamais avouée et qu'il croyait disparue s'agiter, là, dans les coins de son poumon gauche, et remonter dans sa gorge. Dans ses mots.

Et le punch n'est pas pour aider. Il savait qu'il aurait dû placer sa confiance en Dame Sangria.

Il parvient à garder un ton bas. Ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, surtout.

.

-Déjà, arrête de parler de « son problème » ! Parle de drogue, de problèmes de communication avec son père, de souffrance, mais ne cache pas ça par un « son problème ». Et au lieu de parler de « son problème » avec les autres, discutes-en plutôt avec lui. Pour de vrai. Quatre, justement, c'est plus un adolescent. Il a grandi, tu sais. Il est capable d'entendre parler de « son problème » sans tes mots couverts, sans tes précautions, sans tout tes... sans tout ça !

-Peut-être que ça te dérange pas de ne pas respecter son silence sur certaines choses, mais moi je n'aime pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

.

C'est pas croyable.

Duo voudrait le frapper, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il ne comprend donc rien ? Rien du tout ?

Là, c'est à lui d'être incrédule.

.

-Ca me « dérange pas de ne pas respecter son silence » ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça me faisait plaisir quand on avait dix-sept ans et qu'il me parlait en pleurant de son père constamment insatisfait de lui ? De toute la pression qu'il lui foutait parce qu'il était le seul successeur homme et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ça ? Tu crois que c'est en enfouissant tout ça sous un vague « son problème » qu'il a pu prendre la décision de relever le défi ? Punaise, ton « son problème », ton « certaines choses », tes mots vagues qui englobent toutes ses souffrances que tu as certes su soulager par ta présence pour certaines, c'est pas ça qui lui a donné la confiance nécessaire pour entreprendre ce qu'il a entrepris. C'est pas en dissimulant et en taisant toujours un problème qu'on le vainc, c'est pas en ne lui faisant pas face qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu. Oui, tu lui as été très utile. C'est clair que tu étais son petit rayon de Soleil, tu as partagé ta mère avec lui, tu « respectais » son silence sur ces « certaines choses ». Peut-être que ça lui a fait du bien à un moment, et c'était ton rôle. Tu me dis que je tourne le couteau dans la plaie ? Que ça me dérange pas de pas respecter son silence ? Si mes après-midi à le faire parler de l'incompréhension des adultes qui l'entouraient, que ce soit les majordomes détachés qui ne veulent pas se mouiller par rapport à son père, les profs qui le prenaient pour un petit rebelle capricieux ou son père lui-même, si le faire parler de ça ne lui faisait pas du bien, par un certain aspect, tu crois vraiment qu'on serait encore meilleurs amis aujourd'hui ?

.

Duo reprend son souffle, il approchait Trowa dans l'intention de voir les sentiments exacts qu'il a envers Quatre, et là il se retrouve à avoir une véritable rancœur contre lui. Ces choses qu'il n'a pas pu dire à Trowa quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Quand Duo voyait un Quatre rayonnant lui parler de ses après-midi géniales avec le châtain-roux, alors que Duo et lui sortaient encore ensemble, alors que Duo savait qu'il allait passer sa propre après-midi avec son meilleur ami, petit copain à l'époque, à crever l'abcès sur « son problème » comme qu'il dirait l'autre, et à le serrer dans ses bras pour ne pas avoir à regarder en face ses larmes.

Duo qui, à l'époque, en raison de la joie de Quatre à voir Trowa avait contenu sa jalousie contre lui, pour ne pas blesser son meilleur ami.

.

Les deux hommes qui n'ont aujourd'hui plus rien d'adolescent, se font face à face, et leurs cinq centimètres de différence de taille, en défaveur de Duo habituellement, sont compensés par sa volonté et son envie de rétablir la vérité. Une vérité.

Leurs regards se confrontent, s'affrontent, un instant. D'égal à égal.

Regards de deux amis, amis ensemble premièrement même s'ils l'ont oublié ce soir, et surtout amis avec une tiers personne qu'ils ont toute leur jeunesse essayé de défendre, chacun à sa manière.

.

Duo entend dans son oreillette la voix de Quatre.

.

_ ''Tu commences à élever la voix. Les autres n'ont pas encore remarqué, mais baisse le ton, s'il te plait. Ou éloigne-toi.''_

.

Duo voit le blond qui s'est détaché du groupe le temps de lui dire ça en prétextant qu'il allait chercher du punch. Il entend dans l'oreillette Réléna dire que Quatre est alcoolique en rigolant, l'air de rien, alors qu'elle croise le regard de Duo en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle est attentive à la légère montée de voix elle aussi.

Duo rencontre enfin, pendant un instant, le regard de Quatre, pour de vrai.

Il se dit que le blond doit lui faire vraiment confiance pour juste lui demander de baisser le ton ou s'éloigner, et non pas de se calmer alors qu'il est en train de parler avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Qu'il aime, songe amèrement Duo, qu'il aime alors que l'autre n'a rien compris de lui.

.

Duo voit aussi dans le regard de Quatre de la confiance. Et Duo remarque ses yeux un peu luisants. Dès qu'il en a fini avec Trowa, il ira empêcher Quatre de reprendre un verre, il a le regard trop brillant d'alcool à son goût.

Tiens, d'ailleurs le châtain aux longs cheveux échange son verre à pied vide contre un autre rempli du punch orangé. Belle couleur.

.

Duo, enfin, reporte son attention sur Trowa.

.

-Viens avec moi. On rentre ou on bouge de là. Pas de scandale. Pour Quatre.

-Y'aurait pas de scandale si ça tenait qu'à moi.

-C'est ça.

Duo n'a pas encore dit le quart de ce qu'il a sur le cœur, de ce qui vient de lui remonter de ces temps passés et qu'il croyait oublié.

Mais Trowa ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre.

C'est d'une voix incertaine qu'il demande :

-Vous êtes justes... meilleurs amis ?

-Mais oui, putain.

-Ah.

Duo ne sait plus trop pourquoi il est énervé comme ça.

Ils sont descendus de l'éternelle terrasse par un escalier en pierre et marchent sur l'herbe du grand jardin.

L'herbe toujours trop bien taillée.

Il ne fait plus trop jour, les lunettes de Soleil sont inutiles, et d'ailleurs Duo ne les a pas remises depuis sa conversation avec Quatre, tout à l'heure.

Il se met à nu. Il vit sa vie, ne se cache plus derrière son manque de confiance en lui.

.

_C'est bien ce que t'as dit, Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé si je fais tout foirer, mais là, j'en ai besoin, de dire tout ça._

.

Duo ne sait plus exactement pourquoi il est énervé comme ça, ou plutôt il sait très bien pourquoi il l'_était_ mais pas pourquoi, _maintenant,_ ce simple « ah » le met hors de lui.

.

-« Ah » ? Juste « ah » ? Tu crois que c'est suffisant ?

-Je... excuse-moi. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser cet après-midi. Et tout à l'heure, tu as sous-entendu que... que vous sortiez ensemble.

Duo est exaspéré.

-Putain, mais Trowa, c'est pas des excuses que je veux. Enfin pas pour ça, c'était volontaire : je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de Quatre, justement, je voulais voir ta réaction en le voyant pris, lui qui est célibataire depuis si longtemps.

-Je comprends pas.

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprend pas.

Duo boit cul-sec son presque-fond de punch. C'est pas pour ce qu'il y restait... Mais c'est quand même pas raisonnable.

Il a une envie subite de faire bouffer le verre en cristal à Trowa.

Tout Quatre ça, un verre en cristal pour du punch. Mélange des genres, ses origines riches et extravagantes, et son attrait pour le « populaire ». Tu l'as deviné ça Trowa, au moins, ou ça ne t'a même pas choqué, ce punch et cette sangria dans de tels verres ?

.

-Oui, je vois ça que tu comprends pas. Et moi, ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce que tu fais. Ce que tu penses. C'est quoi ton problème à toi, sérieux ?

-Mon... problème ?

-Oui, putain ! Tu sais très bien que tout ce que Quatre veut de toi, c'est être avec toi. Plus que comme ami. Toi, tu le repousses, tu sors avec d'autres, et quand tu crois qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un, tu fais une crise de jalousie à la personne. D'un, tu joues légèrement avec lui, et ça, je tolère pas. Pas à mon Quatre. De deux, tu respectes pas son choix puisque tu m'a fait clairement comprendre que tu m'en voulais, croyant qu'on était ensemble. Et ça, je conçois pas tu vois. Quand vous étiez si bien tous les deux au lycée alors que j'étais censé sortir avec lui, alors que je le voyais se détruire pour faire du mal à son père, ça me faisait plaisir pour lui qu'il t'ait trouvé, que tu l'aies trouvé, même si ça me faisait mal. T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me faisait mal. Mais ça me faisait plus plaisir pour lui. Alors j'ai rien dit. Je t'en voulais, mais j'ai rien dit. Par respect pour son choix, j'ai toujours été ton ami. Je me suis écrasé. Ca me dérange peut-être pas de ne pas respecter son silence sur « son problème », mais je le respecte lui. Moi. Toi, tu sembles tenir à lui tout en le repoussant, mais tu fais ta petite crise de jalousie mal placée. Y'a pas un problème à ton agressivité, là ?

.

Ce qui énerve le plus Duo, là, maintenant, c'est que Trowa ne le regarde plus dans les yeux.

Il hait les gens qui ne le regardent pas dans les yeux alors qu'il leur parle, qu'ils aient tort ou pas, qu'ils aient peur de lui ou pas.

.

-C'était pas par jalousie.

.

Pardon ?

.

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

Ah, quand même, il le regarde un peu en face. Pas complètement, mais c'est déjà un retour de dignité.

-Non, c'était pas – que – de la jalousie. C'est parce que je croyais que tu avais couché avec Réléna alors que tu étais avec lui. Et moi c'est ça que je pouvais pas tolérer. Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne, apparemment. Excuse-moi.

-Putain, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas d'excuses. Pas pour ça.

Duo ne le dira pas, mais, pour son meilleur ami, le fait que Trowa veuille le protéger d'un copain pas fidèle, ça le rassure un peu. Un petit peu.

Mais on n'a pas fait le tour du problème.

.

-Et Quatre ?

-Euh... Quoi Quatre ?

-Ben Quatre, quoi ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? Tu comptes continuer à le repousser tout en essayant de faire peur à tous ceux qui l'approcheront de trop près ? T'as pas fini de le casser ?

-De le casser ?

-Oui, de le casser. De le briser. De l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. T'as peut-être été la bouffée d'oxygène de son adolescence, mais là t'es une pieuvre invisible. Il espère sans doute parce qu'il voit des signaux de ta part, tu le retiens dans tes sales tentacules, et au final tu sors avec d'autres mecs que lui. Tu crois pas que ça lui fait du mal, ça aussi ? Ah, oui, d'ailleurs tiens. Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tu me fais rire. Tu lui balances que t'as un copain, que vous avez des putains de nuits de sexe ensemble. Sujet tabou, tu le dis toi-même. Et pourtant, tu le casses, ce tabou. Et tu lui fais mal.

.

Duo, t'es un maître dans l'art de la culpabilisation.

Mais du coup il rebaisse les yeux.

.

-Je... Je n'ai pas d...

-Je sais très bien que t'as aucun copain, je sais très bien que tu te sentais menacé. Génial. Bravo. Très mature. Elles sont où ton expérience et ta maturité légendaires, putain ?

Pour le coup, c'est Duo qui incarne complètement la maturité.

.

-Je... sais pas pourquoi j'ai inventé ça, mais il arrêtait pas de te regarder. Ca m'énervait.

-Mais Trowa, on est sortis ensemble quand on était au lycée, on a cassé, entre autre à cause de toi, et pour d'autres raisons aussi. Ca a pas marché à ce moment-là, tu penses quand même pas qu'on allait retenter, si ? On limite la casse, tu crois pas que c'est mieux ? Et en plus tu sais très bien ce qu'il pense de toi, comment tu peux penser qu'il sortirait avec quelqu'un, moi encore plus ?

-Les gens changent. Les sentiments changent.

Duo ferme les yeux, exaspéré.

Voilà, on en revient là. Les gens changent.

Les sentiments aussi. Il en sait quelque chose.

Ils se sont arrêtés de marcher depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Duo respire profondément. Essaie de se calmer.

De faire redescendre le punch.

.

-Oui. On change tous. Et Quatre comme les autres, en effet. Il peut aussi ne plus avoir besoin de tes éternelles précautions pour son « problème ». Sans pour autant lui parler de tes copains, imaginaires ou pas. Du moins pas comme ça. Bon, maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui, toi qui es si concerné par son bonheur, toi qui l'as sorti de la drogue et de son manque d'affection quand vous étiez jeunes, toi qui as fait ce que je... ce que je n'ai pas su faire ?

Oulah. Alcool triste ? Duo a eu du mal à retenir un sanglot sur la dernière phrase, un simple sanglot dans la voix alors qu'il n'a ni larme ni rien d'autre.

Mais c'est tellement dur de voir encore et toujours ce qu'on n'a pas su faire pour son meilleur ami, pour son copain à l'époque.

.

Oo'

Il vient de rater un épisode ? Il a été téléporté dans une galaxie parallèle ? Il a changé de dimension ?

C'est quoi ces bras forts autours de lui, là, qui le serrent ?

Woow, attends, il est dans les bras de Trowa là ? C'est une blague ?

De leur bande, il a eu droit à l'affection tactile que de Réléna et de Quatre, jusqu'à maintenant.

Et Trowa étant particulièrement distant d'une manière générale, Duo se demande vraiment ce qui se passe.

Par surprise, il tente de repousser l'agress... pardon, celui qui empiète sur son espace vital de manière soudaine et avec un débordement de gentillesse qui est tout sauf naturelle. Du moins habituelle. Mais l'autre tiens bon et ne desserre pas l'étreinte.

.

-Excuse-moi.

-Putain, Trowa, arrête de dire ça. Ca m'énerve, tu comprends pas ? J'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses dans cette histoire.

-Je m'en fous. Je m'excuse pas comme tout à l'heure, pas pour le quiproquo, ou quoi. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas d'excuse. Pas pour _ça._ Non, là je suis désolé pour le lycée. Pour avoir pensé que j'étais le plus important pour Quatre. Pour avoir été convaincu jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il s'en était sorti que grâce à moi. Qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui uniquement grâce à mon soutien. Pour ce que je viens de te balancer par rapport à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis désolé. T'as raison, je comprends rien. Je suis con. Je suis désolé de pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Pour le coup, Duo trouve qu'il comprend très bien. Vraiment. Il a trouvé exactement l'élément de sa vie où il s'est senti effacé, dans l'ombre. Exactement le seul pour lequel il avait vraiment besoin que Trowa s'excuse. Et là, maintenant, il se sent un peu plus libre. Il retient d'autres sanglots, toujours isolés, tellement il ressent une intense gratification, un intense soulagement d'avoir dit tout ça, et d'avoir été compris. Enfin.

Il retient ses sanglots, parce que, oh, l'alcool triste a bon dos, mais même avec cette excuse, ça reste Duo qui pleurerait, et c'est juste pas envisageable.

Mais il se détend, subitement. Se laisse aller dans les bras tant voulus par Quatre.

Il se calme. Trowa a vraiment un effet apaisant quand il le veut, c'est impressionnant.

.

-Merci.

.

Tout simplement.

L'air frais, les bras chauds et amicaux, réconfortants.

.

-Quatre et toi, vous n'avez pas cassé _que_ à cause de moi, hein ?

Duo ne veut pas comprendre la question.

-Non. Aussi parce que j'en pouvais plus de le voir se détruire. J'en pouvais plus. Vraiment.

-Et il y avait aussi Heero. Pour toi.

Duo ne voulait pas comprendre la question, mais Trowa ne le laisse pas se défiler, alors il répond comme il peut.

-Oui. Il y _avait._

-Il n'y a plus ?

-Non.

Duo sent les bras le relâcher un petit peu (De l'air, hourra !).

.

-C'est dommage.

Rooh. Pas chiant tout ce monde-là, dis donc. Duo en a ras la caboche, et cet Heero dont tout le monde parle commence à lui être clairement antipathique.

Il s'écarte carrément de Trowa et commence à marcher vers la terrasse en le plantant là. Tout simplement.

-Tu veux pas en parler.

S'arrêter, respirer, se calmer.

Articuler.

.

-Non. Non, je tiens pas à en parler.

-Tu sais, c'est moi qui le connais le mieux.

Duo ricane.

-Autant que tu connais Quatre ?

-Non, autant que celui qui a fait ses études de médecine pendant six avec lui avant de prendre une spécialité différente de la sienne, tout en gardant bien sûr contact avec lui. Autant que son meilleur ami.

Sourcil levé un petit peu. Heero et Trowa, meilleurs amis ?

Duo ne l'avait jamais remarqué, ils ne se comportent pas ensemble comme Quatre et lui, devant les autres. C'est bizarre.

.

-Et les meilleurs amis, ça parle, comme tu as pu le voir avec Quatre.

Oui, songe Duo, les meilleurs amis, ça parle. Ca se réconforte mutuellement.

Peut-être que le châtain aux cheveux longs n'est pas le premier homme que Trowa réconforte dans ses bras aujourd'hui.

Mais Duo n'en a cure. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de Heero. Plus jamais. Il en a vraiment marre de prononcer son nom. Il n'a jamais autant parlé de lui, et encore moins contre son gré, que cette après-midi.

.

-Il m'a dit de te dire que tu as une belle chemise. Il a ajouté que tu comprendrais.

Duo, pour le coup, lève les yeux droit dans ceux de Trowa.

Le plus grand des deux hommes se sent percuté par le regard.

Comme si son propriétaire lui en voulait d'avoir dit ça.

Comme si son propriétaire venait de ressentir, suite à ce qu'il vient de dire, des sensations qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il ne voulait plus.

.

Et c'est le cas.

Duo s'en veut de sentir son estomac se contracter légèrement.

Il s'en veut de ne pas être définitivement indifférent à ce qu'on peut lui dire de Heero.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ressent certaines choses qu'on est amoureux, si ?

Non. Il est juste sensible à un compliment.

Peut-être un peu comme l'émotion de Quatre, la première fois que son père lui a dit qu'il avait fait un bon travail. Qu'il était fier de lui.

.

_Flash back_

_ ._

_Duo était avec Quatre ce jour là. Le blond venait de finir ses études. Il sortait de Sciences Po., quelques mois auparavant. Sciences Po de Paris, celle où il faut tout juste sortir du Bac et ne pas avoir fait un an de prépa pour y entrer. Celle où il avait été accepté, alors qu'il révisait, en même temps que ce concours, le bac, juste le bac, qu'il avait également eu, et avec mention très bien, s'il vous plaît. Il avait facilement intégré, après ses études supérieures, une société bien connue, à un bon niveau hiérarchique. Son nom, déjà, et puis aussi ses résultats avaient impressionné tout le monde. Personne ne le voyait comme le petit pistonné. Loin de là. Personne ne pouvait ne pas reconnaître son talent de stratège et de prédateur dans ses affaires. Son investissement dans son travail. Son acharnement. Son envie de tout arracher._

_ Duo était avec Quatre, ce fameux jour où il avait été félicité par son père. Celui-ci avait entendu de chaleureux compliments sur son fils de la part d'un de ses influents patrons. Des compliments qui n'étaient pas du léchage de botte, mais bien des compliments. Qui sous-entendaient que Quatre allait certainement grimper rapidement dans la hiérarchie._

_ Et le père de Quatre avait beau être difficilement impressionnable, ça lui avait fait très plaisir. Pas le plaisir de l'homme riche qui a engendré une progéniture à son niveau, mais comme un père est heureux pour de son fils. Fier de son fils._

_ ._

_ Quatre avait reçu ses félicitations avec un sourire modeste, comme il sied dans sa famille, et des yeux qui brillaient. Son père avait été touché, parce que c'était rare que son fils ne le regarde pas avec de la haine._

_ Duo, par hasard, était avec lui ce fameux jour. Quatre avait sourit jusqu'au départ de son père._

_ Puis, quand l'homme avait quitté la pièce, Quatre s'était tourné vers Duo. Toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Et les yeux, plus que brillants, plein de larmes._

_ Qui avaient coulées sur la chemise de Duo, quand, sans qu'il le voit vraiment venir même s'il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, Quatre s'était jeté dans ses bras._

_ ._

_ « Merci. Merci Duo. »_

_ ._

_ Merci d'être là. Merci d'avoir toujours été là. Merci de m'avoir écouté. De m'avoir obligé à faire face à tout ça. Merci de m'avoir convaincu que je vaux autant que mon père, merci de m'avoir conseillé de le rendre fier de moi plutôt que vouloir lui faire du mal. Merci de m'avoir conseillé de l'écouter aujourd'hui alors que je ne voulais pas le voir, mais grâce à toi j'ai pu recevoir ses compliments._

_ ._

_ Duo lui avait caressé les cheveux, doucement, attendant que les larmes et les rires mélangés se calment. Une vraie femme enceinte. Mais certainement plus heureux qu'une femme enceinte._

.

_fin du flash-back_

.

Duo est parti loin dans ses pensées encore.

Bref. Ce qu'il a ressenti tout de suite, en entendant le « compliment » de Heero, c'est certainement l'émotion d'entendre enfin ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre beaucoup plus tôt. Pas de l'amour. Plus de l'amour.

C'est voir que Heero a fait attention à un détail. Un minuscule détail qui date de dix ans.

Une chemise qui date de dix ans.

.

Le regard de Duo se perd dans l'herbe devenue noire comme le ciel de nuit se teinte de la lumière orange de la grande ville qu'est Paris à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, vers l'Est.

Son sourire devient vague, involontaire.

.

-Ca te fait plaisir.

-Oui.

-Tu devrais revenir sur tes sentiments pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien passés. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas.

Duo reporte son attention sur Trowa.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mes sentiments sont passés que ce qu'il dit ne peut plus me faire plaisir.

-Parle avec lui.

-De quoi ? Honnêtement ? Il a été le seul à ne pas se rendre compte avant de ce que je ressentais pour lui, ces douze ans derniers, alors que vous l'avez tous deviné. Et que vous avez tous plus ou moins senti quand c'était fini.

-Peut-être qu'il t'a vu autrement aujourd'hui. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as jamais eu avec lui le comportement que tu avais avec nous. Quand on lui parle de ton humour, il se souvient juste d'un garçon effacé qui ne lui parlait presque pas et ne le regardait presque pas. Il s'est toujours dit qu'il t'était antipathique. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin.

-Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi – POURQUOI ! - aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vous me forcez tous, maintenant que je ne suis plus amoureux, à faire des efforts dans son sens alors que vous lui avez jamais rien dit à lui ?

C'est pas faux, songe Trowa. C'est un point de vue, disons.

.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas encore morts, ces sentiments en toi, alors qu'il n'y avait rien en lui envers toi, avant – sans vouloir te vexer. Et on ne veut pas les laisser mourir, tes sentiments, parce que, tous, on pense que vous pouvez être très bien ensemble.

Duo soupire.

.

-Vous êtes chiants.

-Sans doute. On remue des choses dont tu voudrais surement ne plus te souvenir. Tes sentiments. Notre adolescence. Et on a nos raisons : Léna parce qu'elle voudrait bien que Heero ne tombe pas dans le domaine public mais qu'il nous reste privé (et éventuellement parce qu'elle t'aime bien), Quatre parce qu'il veut que tu sois heureux. Moi parce que je veux que Heero soit heureux. Ton bonheur est secondaire bien sûr, de mon point de vue.

-Tu manques pas de culot.

-Jamais, pour mon meilleur ami. Tout comme toi avec Quatre.

.

Duo se laisse un temps de réflexion.

.

-Bon. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais moi aussi, y'a mon meilleur ami en jeu. Je veux que tu m'expliques clairement pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui.

Trowa semble l'évaluer du regard.

.

-Tu sais que le Quatre que j'ai toujours connu a essayé de faire mal à son père d'abord en se faisant mal lui-même, puis maintenant en essayant de dégrader son image médiatique.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est pas le Quatre que t'as toujours connu, c'est juste Quatre.

Quatre adolescent et jeune adulte, rajoute Duo en lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas à Duo de lui dire que, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas.

-Et le Quatre que j'ai toujours connu aurait pu vouloir faire du mal à son père en sortant publiquement avec moi, un homme, et en attaquant ainsi l'image de son père.

Bien sûr songe Duo. Logique.

Et Quatre a peut-être pensé à ça, au début, d'ailleurs.

.

-Et je ne voulais pas être son moyen de lui faire du mal. Et je ne veux toujours pas.

Duo sourit. Un vrai sourire qui éclaire vraiment son visage.

.

-T'es con.

-Pardon ? Tu trouves pas que j'ai un peu raison quand même ?

-Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais y'a des choses qui ont bien changé depuis l'adolescence. Tu crois pas ? Tu vois, c'est ton « son problème » qui t'a empêché de le voir. T'en as jamais parlé avec lui. Tu peux pas savoir. Discutes-en avec lui. Y'a des choses qu'ont bien changées. Non, tout a changé.

-Changé ?

-C'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais regarde autour de toi, on est dans une maison de son père, quoi. Tu crois que c'est le Quatre adolescent qui aurait utilisé une propriété de son père ?

.

Trowa ne répond pas.

Il sourit, juste.

Et, spontanément, il resserre Duo dans ses bras.

.

-Bas les pattes, toi. Je ne tolère pas encore ses familiarités.

-Navré cher ami. Mais t'as pas le choix. »

.

Duo n'est toujours pas très à l'aise, mais il laisse Trowa exprimer sa joie.

.

« Ah, vous êtes là vous ?

Une voix, lointaine, proche. Un homme en contre-jour, entre eux et la terrasse éclairée.

Tous les deux reconnaissent Heero.

.

Duo se dégage vite des bras de Trowa.

Son murmure est mi-amusé mi-exaspéré :

« Et un quiproquo de plus, un ! Pou' qui ? Pou' moi !

-Mais non, pas de raison qu'y est de quiproquo, je te serrais juste dans mes bras.

-Euh... Justement ?

-... Soit. »

.

-Oui, on allait revenir.

Ouh, le regard de Heero sur Duo. Violent songe Trowa.

En même temps, réfléchit-il, Heero a ses raisons pour le regarder comme ça. Fausses au final, se dit également Trowa, mais ce n'est pas à lui de le lui dire, qu'il se débrouille avec Duo, qu'il explique ses problèmes avec lui.

.

Heero a ses raisons d'en vouloir à Duo, donc, raisons qui sont :

Premièrement, Quatre lui a donné ce qu'il estime être de faux espoirs.

Parce que, et c'est le deuxièmement, Heero est encore convaincu que Duo a fricoté avec Réléna cette après-midi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui en a parlé à Trowa.

Parce que, et c'est le troisièmement, Trowa lui a dit qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Quatre, plus tard dans l'après-midi, contrairement à ce que Quatre lui avait assuré plus tôt.

Parce que, et c'est le quatrièmement, il voit là que Duo est encore dans les bras de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un qui n'est normalement pas très tactile. Quelqu'un qui, en plus, sait très bien que la Nipo-Suédois commence à être intéressé par ledit Duo.

Enfin, commenç_ait_. Parce que, là, Duo-le-chaud-lapin, il revient plus trop à Heero.

Plus du tout, en fait.

.

Il arrive à leur hauteur.

.

-Me fusille pas du regard comme ça, Heero.

Le ton est particulièrement froid.

Duo prend visiblement ombrage de ce qui semble être du mépris dans le regard du Nipo-Suédois.

Trowa commence à marcher vers la terrasse en se plaçant entre les deux autres pour qu'ils ne soient pas à portée de poings – pardon, de mains – l'un de l'autre.

Duo lui semble légèrement énervé et facilement inflammable, et Heero a tout l'air de l'allumette sur le point de foutre le feu à l'alcool, sur le point de le provoquer.

De le provoquer à tort, en plus.

Alors Trowa veut éviter au maximum le contact entre eux pour l'instant. Éviter les frottements et leurs étincelles.

Il demande simplement à Duo de manière à ce que Heero n'entende pas :

-C'est bon, ça va mieux par rapport à moi ?

Duo répond sur le même ton.

-Je n'ai plus envie de te faire manger du cristal, ça va que mieux. Pour l'instant. Parce que je sens que j'ai pas fini d'être énervé aujourd'hui. »

.

.

« Dites-donc, vous avez disparus longtemps ! On a cru que vous étiez perdus !

-Oui, vous avez bien profité de votre... entrevue, j'espère !

Tentative d'humour de Wu Fei, qui n'a aucune idée des tensions et pressions qui se sont exercées sur Duo depuis le début de l'après-midi. Tentative qui aurait pu être amusante si ça n'avait été une confirmation pour Heero que ce qu'il pensait déjà est bien possible.

Il n'y a que le Chinois et Sally, autre seule personne à ne pas savoir non plus que Duo peut ne pas avoir envie d'entendre ce genre de blague aujourd'hui, qui rient spontanément à la boutade.

Avec un léger temps de retard, Réléna, Quatre et Trowa rejoignent le mouvement. Et ça manque légèrement de naturel pour être réaliste. Les yeux de Quatre et Léna, notamment, sont légèrement soucieux.

Heero ne fait même pas semblant d'être amusé.

Duo regarde droit devant lui, passablement énervé.

_ ._

_ Tu me disais que j'allais peut-être apprécier le nouvel Heero que je ne connaissais pas encore, Léna ? Franchement, là, maintenant, j'en doute._

.

Il va chercher un verre de punch. Mauvaise idée. Trèèèès mauvaise idée.

.

-Tu devrais arrêter, peut-être, Duo.

-Peut-être. Toi aussi, Quatre. T'as les yeux qui brillent.

-C'est pas l'alcool. Je... J'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai laissée allumée.

Le blond montre son oreille.

Duo sourit, ça ne l'étonne même pas que son crétin de meilleur ami n'ait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter.

Ca ne l'étonne pas non plus que la conversation ait touché Quatre.

.

-Merci. Pour... Pour Trowa. Et le reste.

-Je t'en prie. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler de ça avec lui.

-Et félicitation.

Félicitation ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut faire qu'il mérite des félicitations ? S'être retenu de faire avaler son verre au roux ? Puis après à Heero ?

.

-Félicitation pour avoir pris la décision de réfléchir à Heero, et pour le fait qu'il t'a enfin remarqué.

-Ne me parle pas de lui. Je veux plus en entendre parler.

-Euh... Ah ?

-T'as pas entendu ? Non, fallait plutôt voir, c'est vrai.

-Quoi ?

-Il suffit que tu regardes les envies de meurtres dans ses yeux quand il me regarde.

-Oulah, oui, en effet. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Soupir profond de Duo.

.

-Je vois aucune raison précise si ce n'est que j'ai laissé Trowa me remercier de notre conversation enrichissante avec un câlin. Et je te dis ça parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas te mettre en rogne. Tu te mets pas en rogne, hein ?

-Non. Il est con.

-Je suis sûr que je suis pire que lui.

-T'as déjà fini ton verre.

-Oui. Laisse-moi me soûler en paix. Et va parler avec Trowa.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je vais gentiment l'attendre. C'est de sa faute, tout ça.

-C'est un peu la tienne aussi. Toi non plus tu lui as jamais parlé de ton père.

-Bref.

Duo regarde les trois gouttes au fond de son verre comme s'il songeait très sérieusement à se noyer dedans.

.

-Bon. Tu vas finir en couple ce week-end, moi je vais finir seul et triste et haït par un mec que je sais pas ce qu'il me reproche exactement.

-Tu pourrais aller lui demander.

-Je pourrais.

-T'as pas l'impression d'éluder mes questions à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose ? Non, lâche ce punch.

Duo consent à ne pas prendre le verre, et se tourne face à son ami en affichant un air de défi sur son visage.

.

-Quatre. J'ai dit à Trowa que j'allais réfléchir à mes sentiments. Nulle part il a été question d'aller voir ce qu'on peut me reprocher. Sachant que si le « on » en question ne vient pas me voir, je réfléchirai surement à rien du tout. A rajouter que le même « on » a provoqué la moitié de ma presqu'engueulade avec Trowa en lui disant que j'ai couché avec Léna.

-T'es triste.

Duo soupire très profondément, longuement.

.

-Je commence à être un peu fatigué de régler des histoires de cœur et à m'en prendre quelque peu à la gueule alors que j'ai rien fait. Et réprime ton envie de me consoler en me serrant dans tes bras, s'il te plait. J'ai eu assez de contacts physiques préjudiciables pour les dix ans à venir. Ah, et puis, tiens : j'en veux plus. Fini de vivre la vie des autres, j'en ai bien assez avec la mienne. »

Quatre récupère l'oreillette que Duo lui tend.

Le châtain s'éloigne vers l'intérieur de la maison. Une main lui attrape le coude, gentiment.

.

« Tu vas où ?

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, Léna. J'ai envie d'être seul là. Non, abandonne tout de suite l'idée du câlin régénérateur. Ca suffit.

-Mais...

-Non, me demande rien, va _le_ voir _lui_, ou demande à Trowa, il a l'air d'être au courant.

-... Bonne nuit, grand frère. »

Duo esquive le bisou sur la joue avec un regard d'excuse, vole un dernier verre de punch sur la table, of, puis deux autres en plus en fait, et s'enfuit avec son butin à l'intérieur.

S'enfuit loin des voix, des bruits, de la joie toute relative qui règne sur la terrasse.

Il accepte de s'effacer de la partie. Encore

Comme avec Trowa quand ils étaient ados.

.

.

Réléna, elle, n'accepte pas.

Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

Elle comptait sur cette soirée pour annoncer à tout le monde, à TOUT le monde, ses fiançailles. Ca va pas le faire. Ca contrarie ses plans, et qui contrarie ses plans en pâtit.

.

Et accessoirement, ça la tristouille de voir son grand frère quitter cette soirée retrouvailles alors que ça leur arrive maximum une fois par an de se revoir tous ensemble.

Et que personne autre que Quatre et elle ne semble voir qu'il est parti.

.

« Heero.

Le ton est sans appel et coupe net comme un coup de hache dans du beurre la conversation qui reprenait tout juste.

-Oui ?

-Viens.

Il lève un sourcil, Quatre se rongerait les ongles s'il ne venait pas de les faire manucurés tellement le regard de Léna lui fait peur.

Heero la suit sans poser de question, et c'est reparti pour une promenade dans l'herbe.

.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Duo.

Question qui ne ressemble pas à une question dans le ton. Un peu comme la maîtresse demande à ses petits élèves s'ils ont un problème dans leurs exercices alors qu'elle a très bien vu que l'un d'eux est convaincu que 2 et 2 font 22. Ce qui est objectivement logique, d'ailleurs.

Bref.

.

Sourcil noir encore plus haut.

Tiens, la femelle s'en mêle ?

.

-Il ne passe rien. Je vois pas le problème qu'il pourrait y avoir.

-Si, on sait tous les deux que quelque chose ne va pas. Maintenant, on en parle. Ou alors t'en parles avec lui.

Ricanement des yeux bleu-gris. Froids.

.

-C'est bon, t'es sûr que je le dérangerai pas en plein ébat avec Wu Fei ou Sally si je vais le voir maintenant ?

-Pardon ?

Deux yeux grand ouvert et surpris qui ne comprennent pas, qui sont presque outrés, tant pour le couple que pour Duo.

Et l'autre qui reprend déjà.

.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Il n'hésite pas à coucher avec une future mariée, alors pourquoi ne pas séparer un couple déjà formé ?

Attend, il est en train de parler d'elle là ? Il veut s'en prendre une ?

Et comment il sait qu'elle est future mariée ? Il lui casse tout son suspens !

Il l'aurait dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? A qui ?

.

Oulalalala, Réléna va vraiment le tuer.

Heero est une espèce en voie de disparition.

.

-Rassure-moi, je suis pas la future mariée dont tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il ne sera pas dit qu'une fille a fait peur à Heero.

Enfin, une femme. Une femme avec des yeux qui sont assez effrayants.

Hem.

.

-Bien sûr que si, sauf si mes informations sont fausses. Pourtant la source est assez sure. Attends que je me rappelle (voix de fausset) : « Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vue cette vision du sport de chambre », (voix trop grave) « Si quelqu'un t'entends dire ça et le rapporte à ton futur mari, tu vas pleurer ».

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Souviens-toi de tes cours de yoga.

.

Il est bien au courant pour son mariage.

.

-Dis-moi juste que tu n'as parlé de ça à personne.

-Tiens, tu regretterais quelque chose peut-être ?

Réléna sent qu'elle va l'énucléer avec son cure-dent gagné en prime d'un des petits-fours qu'elle a déjà engloutis.

.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as parlé à personne – personne ! - de mon mariage.

-Euh... Non.

Heero est un petit peu rassuré quand il la voit soupirer de soulagement.

Avant de se prendre la tempête en plein déchaînement.

.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser à Duo et à moi ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ! Tout le monde sait bien que Duo et moi on est comme frère et sœur ! Le « sport de chambre » dont je parlais, c'était une séance de chatouilles – pendant laquelle je l'ai laminé, soit dit en passant – jamais, JAMAIS on a couché ensemble aujourd'hui ! Comment tu peux croire que Duo est capable de faire ça pendant un week-end retrouvailles, sauf avec son éventuel copain, et encore, il attendrait certainement qu'il fasse nuit et que tout le monde soit couché ! Et où tu vas chercher que, parce qu'il aurait couché avec moi, il le ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu _le_ prend pour qui ?

Quoi ? Duo s'est fait maîtrisé par elle ? Heero fait un pas en arrière pour être sûr de ne pas être à la portée de la furie. Parce que si Duo, qui n'est plus la chose toute molle qu'il était adolescent, se fait tenir en respect par la demoiselle, Heero pourrait y laisser aussi quelques dents s'il venait à l'idée de la demoiselle d'en venir aux mains.

Ce qu'il redoute... Euh, pardon : ce dont il doute.

Cependant, il a quelque chose à répondre.

.

-Mais il a eu la langue de tout le monde dans la bouche aujourd'hui ! Il a embrassé Quatre tout à l'heure, et ils sous-entendaient clairement qu'ils étaient ensembles.

-Je croyais que Quatre t'avais dit que c'était faux et que tu l'avais compris.

-Ils se sont embrassés, je viens de te dire ! Et tout à l'heure, tu crois qu'ils ont fait un scrabble avec Trowa ? Ils étaient collés-serrés quand je suis allé les chercher !

C'en est trop. Réléna savait que la conversation entre Duo et Trowa, que Quatre suivait visiblement de loin n'étant pas totalement concentré sur la discussion qu'il tenait au même moment avec elle, Wu, Sally et Heero, serait préjudiciable pour le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

Elle en a marre du gentil Duo qui se fait insulter parce qu'il a aidé d'autres gens handicapés de la communication et incapables de gérer leur vie amoureuse eux-même.

.

Alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle plaque ses mains sur les joues du nipo-suédois et lui plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avant d'articuler lentement pour qu'il l'écoute attentivement. Et puis pour lui montrer qu'elle le menace.

.

-Heero. Va. En. Parler. Avec. Lui. Tout de suite. Je viens de t'embrasser, pourtant je ressens rien pour toi. Ca ne veut absolument rien dire. Tu sais que Quatre est son meilleur ami, ils sont peut-être très démonstratifs ensemble. Tu sais qu'on est comme frère et sœur, et c'est pour ça qu'on est tactiles. Après, pour Trowa, demande-le lui, ou va directement voir Duo. Tu sais très bien que Trowa t'aime beaucoup, il sait que tu es potentiellement attiré par Duo, je vois pas pour quelle raison il se serait amusé à se le taper sur une pelouse froide, humide, court taillée, pendant le buffet alors qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour s'amuser. Ajoute à ça qu'on sait tous les deux que Quatre plaît à Trowa et que, oh mais tiens, peut-être que Duo et lui parlaient de ça justement, tout à l'heure ?

Heero sent très bien que la question posée par Réléna à la fin est rhétorique, tout au moins qu'elle se doute de la réponse. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison d'en être sure.

Heero a des doutes, lui aussi, mais pas de même nature.

Réléna le sent, et décide de l'achever.

.

-Maintenant, que tu puisses penser ça de Duo montre clairement que tu ne le connais pas. Alors va parler un peu avec lui au lieu de colporter des sales rumeurs sur lui. Et puis d'abord, Duo il a raison : pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui, et seulement aujourd'hui que tu décides qu'il te plaît ?

-Ignamaremi.

Paroles boudeuses qui ne vont pas dans la bouche du Japonais.

.

-J'ai pas entendu.

-Il... Il porte la chemise que je lui ai offerte il y a dix ans. Il... C'est compliqué. Et puis il a des putains d'yeux, et... et...

-Une chemise, et des yeux. Waouh. T'es rapide en besogne, toi quand même.

-Mais non. J'ai envie de le connaître plus que ce que je le connais. Il me parlait presque pas, du coup je sais trop rien de lui, et là il se lâche, il paraît amical, et je me rend compte qu'il connaît ma vie. Et il... il me plaît, c'est tout !

Réléna n'est plus sûre de comprendre. Enfin si, on peut avoir quelqu'un qui nous plaît tout en ne connaissant pas la personne, et tout en méprisant plus ou moins cette personne. En étant déçue par elle.

Ici, déçu pour des choses fausses.

.

-Heero. Tu m'énerves. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment le connaître, si tu veux vraiment essayer quelque chose avec lui, va le voir. Il est certainement dans sa chambre en train d'attendre que le punch soit redescendu pour pouvoir fermer les yeux sans tourner ni avoir envie de vomir, il est tout seul, il s'est exclu parce qu'il s'est senti exclu.

-Peu importe que j'aille le voir maintenant, demain ou dans quinze jours. J'ai tout mon temps

-Si Heero, ça importe. Tu n'as _pas_ tout ton temps. Je vais te la faire courte : là, s'il est plus ouvert avec toi, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus aussi timide. Et pourquoi il était timide ? Parce qu'il t'aimait. Première chose à intégrer. Pendant douze ans, Heero. Même quand il était avec Quatre, avec tous ses autres copains/ines. T'as été le seul à pas le voir. La deuxième chose à intégrer, c'est que c'est passé. Aujourd'hui, il a découvert que c'est plus le cas. Il se sent enfin libre. Et là, il reçoit des signaux de ta part. Tous on le pousse vers toi, parce qu'on les a interprétés aussi ces signaux. Il subit une pression de malade, bien qu'amicale, de la part de Trowa comme Quatre comme moi pour essayer de revoir ses sentiments. Et toi, tu le méprises. Dans cette deuxième chose, ce qui est le plus important, c'est qu'à mon avis, il ne reconsidère plus grand chose, là, actuellement. Il t'en veut, point barre. Si tu le veux, c'est maintenant. Pas demain, pas plus tard.

-Si je le veux. Rien ne dit qu'il m'est indispensable. Je peux très bien essayer de ne pas y penser et de ne pas faire ma vie par rapport à lui. Je peux très bien ignorer ça.

Réléna lance loin loin loin le cure-dent pour être sure qu'elle ne va pas l'utiliser contre Heero.

Tant de prétention, de supériorité dans la voix ! Elle a envie de le buter.

Se contenir. Inspire, expire, pense à ton yog... yogo ? Yogu ? C'est quoi le nom déjà ? Et ça ressemble à quoi comme sport ? A part à un yahourt, ce mot lui fait un peu penser à un nom d'art martial. Non? C'est pas ça ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

.

-Oui Heero. Il ne t'est peut-être pas indispensable. Tout comme tu ne lui es pas. Surtout maintenant. Le truc, c'est qu'un crush, c'est pas évident à contrôler. J'en sais quelque chose, et lui aussi. Lui, il en est enfin sorti. Toi, tu rentres dedans. Ca peut-être court, le temps d'une soirée, mais ça peut être long. Douze ans par exemple, comme ça, exemple pris au hasard. D'autant plus que vous vous reverrez forcément d'ici peu à mon mariage, en visitant la future maman en projet qu'est Sally à la maternité, pendant nos retrouvailles, ect. Tu pourras pas l'éviter. S'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un, c'est presque impossible. Ca aussi, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu sais pas combien de temps tu vas te traîner ce boulet au pied qu'est une attirance non assouvie pour quelqu'un. Alors t'as tout intérêt à essayer la meilleure manière pour te débarrasser de cette frustration qui va bientôt te tomber dessus.

-Et cette solution, j'imagine que c'est aller le voir et m'excuser ?

-C'est aller le voir, et la jouer fine parce que le punch le rend agressif et que, lui, il a toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir.

-...

Heero ne répond pas. Réléna se demande si elle a réussi à le convaincre, s'il va aller voir Duo.

Puis un détail lui revient en tête, subitement.

.

-Ah, au fait, un truc qui peut t'aider. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je crois que personne dans sa famille lui a souhaité. Il s'en fout un peu, mais le fait que toi tu le saches et que toi tu lui souhaites peut être un atout pour toi. Je tiens pas à te retrouver plein de bouts de verres cassés, il en a emportés trois avec lui. Il hésitera pas à s'en servir. Ils étaient pleins tout à l'heure, mais ça doit plus être le cas. Au mieux ça serait une douche au punch, au pire une opération hasardeuse aux tessons de feus verres en cristal.

-... Je... Je dois te dire merci ?

-Non. Tu dois culpabiliser encore plus de lui avoir pourrit définitivement son anniversaire de ses 27 ans, lui qui était déjà déprimé de vieillir, et ça doit te convaincre jusqu'au bout d'aller rattraper ta bourde.

-J'ai pas fait de bourde.

Yoga... ? Yago... ? Gayo... ? Kuyag Yugo... ? Ugkn Yuf... ? Kugn Uf... ? Kung Fu ? Ah mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça.

.

-Euh, s'il te plait, me regarde pas comme ça Réléna.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux en se massant des rides du front qu'elle se souvenait pas avoir.

Calme. Caaaaaalme.

.

-Parle juste avec lui. Tu verras tes bourdes. Surtout si tu t'amuses à lui dire exactement ce que tu viens de me dire. Par contre, si tu le fais, saches que j'ai été heureuse d'être ton amie et que je te regretterais longtemps. Que j'irai fleurir ta tombe. »

.

Heero ne répond pas.

Il retient. Anniversaire, 27 ans.

.

Réléna le suit des yeux quand il s'éloigne vers la terrasse en la plantant au milieu de l'herbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Grande question qu'elle se pose.

Va-t-il jouer au con, ou réparer ses conneries du jour ?

Et Trowa et Quatre ? Comment ça va se passer pour eux ?

Réléna masse de nouveau ses petites rides du front. Arf, ça l'énerve, elle aussi elle vieillit. C'est dur de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

.

Elle ne retourne pas tout de suite avec les autres, elle. Elle s'allonge sur la pelouse aussi froide et mouillée et court taillée qu'elle l'a décrite à Heero, et regarde le ciel.

Elle voudrait voir des étoiles, mais la ville est trop proche et la pollution lumineuse empêche les petites loupiotes de se faire voir.

.

« Heero. T'es vraiment une pollution affective. »

.

Réléna veut penser qu'une étoile filante passe dans le ciel non étoilé, et décide de faire un vœu à tout hasard.

Alors. Que Heero soit moins con. Et comprenne un peu plus le sentiments des autres.

Que Duo soit moins con. Et soit plus sûr de lui.

Que Trowa soit moins con. Et qu'il trouve comment approcher Quatre.

Que Quatre soit moins con. Et qu'il ne devienne pas con comme son père.

Que Sally et Wu Fei, heureux et naïfs complètement hors de toute cette histoire, continuent de vivre le grand amour et aient très vite une petite fille. Ou un petit garçon, elle s'en fiche, mais les filles c'est mieux, y'a pas besoin de gâcher une étoile filante pour demander qu'elles soient moins cons_ : _leur bout de X en plus résorbe la connerie. C'est plus rentable.

.

Okay, ça fait plus qu'un vœu.

Oui, les femmes changent d'avis comme de chemise.

.

Au fait, elle se demande c'est quoi cette histoire de chemise entre Duo et Heero

.

.

.

_**To be continued again (again)**_

.

.

* * *

**Voilà !**

Avant dernier chapitre (certainement, mais j'en suis pas sure : l'histoire s'écrit toute seule, je contrôle pas toujours mes doigts ^^).

.

Bon, chapitre pas super cool pour Duo. Le pauvre. (c'est fou comme je suis pas désolée =p)

Je suis sadique avec mes personnages, niark niark niark !

Soyez pas un de mes personnages ^^ Simple conseil de survie psychologique !

.

Merci de m'avoir lecturée !

A tout vite pour l'épisode suivant (censé clore cette histoire)

**Bizoux !**

_._

_Naus_


	4. No shirt any more

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Va bien ?

Petite fic (enfin la première partie de la fin) du bac blanc qu'il faut que je révise ! =D

Et on ne rigole pas '

.

Hmh... Comment dire... Toujours pas la fin, parce que pas fini d'écrire, et trop long pour un seul poste, donc vous allez encore être frustrés... Enjoy, je vous aime ! =D

.

_Alors alors :_

**Qu'est-que-c'est ?** (toujours la même chose) une fic en quatre chapitres, pratiquement écrits, en tous cas tous dans ma tête. Je m'invente des heures dans une autre dimension pour écrire parce que j'ai pas le temps dans celle-ci. Mais je rame un peu pour ramener mes écrits de mon autre dimension. Faudra que je demande à mon clone esclave d'aller me les chercher. Bref -' Trêve de bêtise

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

Breffons.

**Rating **: Probablement T

**Résumé** : _Le blues de la chemise bleue. _Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui (chapitre 1). Tant pis, on la porte. Et on analyse nos sentiments. Fin non, c'est les autres qui analysent pour nous, et ça nous fait pas plaisir (chapitre 2). Et on se parle pour tout démêler, parce que bien sûr ça part en cacahuète, ça serait pas intéressant sinon. Puis on s'en prend quand même tout plein à la figure. (Chapitre 3) On rââââme ! Mais c'est marrant. Enfin pas pour ceux qui le vivent, mais pour nous, si ! ^^

**Parce que** : Faut bien que je finisse ! ^^

**Merci** : Aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée sur les chapitres précédents !

.

**Chapitre 1 : Blue  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Blues  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Shirt  
**

**Chapitre 4 : No shirt any more (part one)  
**

.

Bon lecturage !**  
**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 :**** No shirt any more (part one)  
**

.

_ Elle ne retourne pas tout de suite avec les autres, elle. Elle s'allonge sur la pelouse aussi froide et mouillée et court taillée qu'elle l'a décrite à Heero, et regarde le ciel._

_Elle voudrait voir des étoiles, mais la ville est trop proche et la pollution lumineuse empêche les petites loupiotes de se faire voir._

.

_« Heero. T'es vraiment une pollution affective. »_

_._

_Réléna veut penser qu'une étoile filante passe dans le ciel non étoilé, et décide de faire un vœu à tout hasard._

_Alors. Que Heero soit moins con. Et comprenne un peu plus les sentiments des autres._

_Que Duo soit moins con. Et soit plus sûr de lui._

_Que Trowa soit moins con. Et qu'il trouve comment approcher Quatre._

_Que Quatre soit moins con. Et qu'il ne devienne pas con comme son père._

_Que Sally et Wu Fei, heureux et naïfs complètement hors de toute cette histoire, continuent de vivre le grand amour et aient très vite une petite fille. Ou un petit garçon, elle s'en fiche, mais les filles c'est mieux, y'a pas besoin de gâcher une étoile filante pour demander qu'elles soient moins cons : leur bout de X en plus résorbe la connerie. C'est plus rentable._

_._

_Okay, ça fait plus qu'un vœu._

_Oui, les femmes changent d'avis comme de chemise._

_._

_Au fait, elle se demande c'est quoi cette histoire de chemise entre Duo et Heero._

_ ._

.

.

Un tour d'horizon des yeux, quand Réléna remonte sur la terrasse.

.

Wu Fei et Sally se font boire mutuellement leurs coupes de champagnes (Quoi ? Ils sont passés au champ' sans elle ?), les yeux dans les yeux, yeux bleus d'amoureux, déconnectés du monde. C'est mignon.

.

Quatre consulte son palm, parce que ses responsabilités actuelles ne lui permettent pas de ne pas le faire, même à un moment comme celui-ci.

_Dura es la vida_ pour les futurs présidents de multinationale. Certes.

.

Trowa et Heero parlent. Le regard du premier n'est pas particulièrement happy. Il voit Réléna monter les escaliers et fait un signe de tête dans sa direction pour le faire comprendre à Heero.

Qui la regarde.

.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ?_ pense Réléna dans sa tête. Dit-elle avec ses yeux.

.

Heero regarde de nouveau en quêtant une approbation ou un encouragement du coté de Trowa, lequel lui donne un petit coup d'épaule en lui soufflant un « Allez. Bouge-toi maintenant. »

.

Heero lance à Réléna un petit regard coupable, comme le ferait un gamin de 5 ans à sa maman parce qu'il a renversé le vase, mis de l'eau partout, et que les fleurs sont toutes cassées.

Il regarde autour de lui, hésite un petit moment encore.

Il prend une flûte de champagne dans chaque main, souffle un coup pour se donner du courage et rentre à l'intérieur.

.

Réléna rejoint Trowa.

« Ca y est ? Il se lance tu crois ?

-J'en ai peur.

-Peur ?

-Réléna. Il t'a vraiment demandé si t'avais couché avec Duo ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui, j'ai peur. Il a autant de tact qu'une grosse cuillère dans du porridge, et là il faut absolument avoir de la délicatesse pour parler à Duo si tu veux pas te prendre tes quatre vérités à la face, aujourd'hui. Donc oui, j'ai peur.

Réléna le regarde en souriant, ouvertement moqueuse.

.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Parce que Heero n'a pas fait que me demander si j'avais couché avec Duo. Il ne me l'a pas demandé du tout en fait, il m'a accusé directement. Enfin il a accusé Duo, très exactement. Pas très gentiment.

-Et ce qui explique ton regard de maintenant parce que... ?

-Parce que je suis sure que t'as fait exactement la même chose avec Duo tout à l'heure. Et que tu sais de quoi tu parles quand tu dis qu'il faut de la délicatesse pour parler à Duo aujourd'hui parce que t'en as manqué au début et que t'as failli te prendre une beigne pour peu qu'il ait bu un peu plus. Je sais aussi, moi, que si vous vous étiez éloignés du groupe, c'était pas pour vous rouler des galoches en paix, mais pour discuter à l'aise, voir même élever la voix. Notamment Duo. Donc, que tu accuses Heero de pas avoir de tact mais que t'es pas meilleur que lui sur le plan là.

Les yeux de Trowa sont de nouveau deux fentes vertes. Mais amusées, ce coup-ci, comme le montre leur pétillement et les petites rides sourire au coin de ses paupières.

.

-Tu es une perfide vicieuse et voyante femme. Tu sais tout interpréter correctement.

-Intuition féminine, et extralucidité. Et ça ça me fait un peu peur à vrai dire, parce que moi aussi je sens que Heero va pas en sortir indemne. Et que, ce qui est pire, le pitit cœur de Duo non plus.

.

Les deux regards amusés redeviennent sérieux, voir soucieux.

Un silence, tous deux sont troublés par leurs réflexions.

Un silence, rompu par la jeune femme.

.

-Bon, vivons notre vie à nous maintenant. Alors, toi, tu te décides quand ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux dire.

.

De nouveau, des fentes vertes amusées par la tournure de phrase.

Puis un peu moins rieuses.

.

-Je sais pas. Je sais pas comment faire.

-Ok. Point mort. Appuie sur l'embrayage, passe la première. Je crois que t'as besoin de la conduite assistée. Je vais au moins te donner la direction.

-Euh... Quoi ?

-QUATRE !

.

Trowa fait de grands yeux épouvantés à Réléna qui, elle, fait de grands signes de bras au blond.

Celui-ci lève une tête ahurie de son palm, et, comme chaque fois qu'il est absorbé par son boulot, regarde autour de lui comme s'il se souvenait tout juste de la raison pour laquelle il est ici.

Il capte enfin les signes de la jeune femme.

.

-Oublie ton boulot et viens rire un peu avec nous !

.

La tête de Trowa, dos à Quatre, indique clairement que la venue de Blondie Guy (toujours « BG » pour les intimes) ne le fera pas rire, mais alors pas du tout.

Celle de Quatre, dont les yeux turquoises et paumés sautent de l'écran de son palm au visage de Réléna, montre quant à elle qu'il hésite entre replonger virtuellement dans sa vie professionnelle et allez voir Réléna.

Laquelle attrape une coupe de champ' à côté d'elle et tape à petits coups dessus avec son cure-dent.

.

Quatre rengaine son engin électronique et consent à s'approcher.

C'est seulement _après_ avoir traversé les trois-quart du chemin qu'il aperçoit la touffe rousse de Trowa, toujours dos à lui.

Trowa qui prie toujours en espérant que le blond ne va pas venir. C'est vrai quoi, il n'a même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire !

.

Réléna, elle, se rend compte du bruit dérisoire que fait son cure-dent sur la coupe.

Aucun bruit, en fait. Ce qui fait que Quatre ne vient certainement pas pour écouter une quelconque annonce, qui est loin d'être quelconque d'ailleurs, mais pour parler avec elle de choses et d'autres.

Ce qui fait également que Wu Fei est toujours en train de cajoler sa bien-aimée sans prêter la moindre attention à l'autre femme présente ce soir, qui voudrait pourtant leur parler à tous.

.

Quatre s'est arrêté en pleine lancée. Il ne sait pas s'il doit rejoindre Réléna et _l'autre_, et il vient de prendre conscience de Réléna armée de son bâton miniature s'acharnant sur une de _ses_ coupes en cristal. Il essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle maltraite ainsi son beau service.

Pour quelles raisons veut-elle le faire souffrir en s'acharnant avec tant de hargne sur cette petite chose sans défense ?

Quatre pourrait lui dire de s'arrêter, que c'est inutile, qu'il ne dira rien, même sous la torture et que lui comme ce verre n'ont rien à se reprocher.

Mais, premièrement, il songe que c'est un peu stupide. Qu'il ne penserait pas à des trucs comme ça s'il n'était pas légèrement influencé par l'alcool.

Deuxièmement, Trowa ne l'a visiblement pas encore vu, et il lui est encore possible de faire demi-tour discrètement à condition de ne pas faire entendre sa voix.

Troisièmement, Réléna s'arrête toute seule de battre mortellement son verre en cristal.

.

Oui. La jeune femme refusant de perdre toute son énergie dans une si stupide et surtout vaine activité, elle balance derrière elle le cure-dent qui tombe en toute légèreté sur la table – joli coup, songe Quatre en souriant – et boit cul-sec sa flûte d'excellent champagne – cher coût, songe Quatre en grimaçant.

.

Le rouge aux joues, elle crie à la cantonade, fort peu dignement, et surtout de manière absolument pas conventionnelle :

-Eh ! Les copains !

Sally consent à repousser légèrement les lèvres de son mari des siennes, puis à le repousser tout court en voyant que Réléna veut parler.

.

-Walaaaa. Enfin vous m'écoutez, bande de rats. Alors, tout d'abord, je vous aime tous.

Regards amusés de l'assistance (composée de quatre personnes, arf arf)

-Elle est bourrée, je crois, chuchote Sally à l'oreille de Wu Fei.

.

-Non, je suis parfaitement sobre. Mais je vous aime tous quand même. Et surtout, je voulais vous annoncer à tous – même si vous pouvez constater qu'il manque deux personnes, mais de toute façon ils sont déjà au courant, y compris ce petit fumier de Heero qui a écouté aux portes – bref, je m'égare je m'égare. Ouh, faut que je m'assois. Wala. Bien pratique cette table.

.

Regards hilares des quatre autres, bien conscients que l'alcool commence à prendre ses droits dans le corps menu de la jeune femme.

-En même temps, vu comme elle est mince, il doit pas lui falloir beaucoup pour être bien partie à elle.

-Je ne suis _PAS_ bien partie. Je suis gaie, c'est tout.

Tellement peu de crédibilité, se balançant au rythme des légers tournis provoqués par le champagne, assise sur cette table.

.

-Mais je suis heureuse, heureuse d'être avec vous, mais aussi heureuse de vous annoncer cette heureuse nouvelle heureuse.

Bien que visiblement alcoolisée, la diction est parfaite, et si ce n'était ses écarts linguistiques et répétitions à répétition, elle pourrait paraître parfaitement sobre à un interlocuteur aveugle.

Mais aucun ici ne l'est. Alors ils essaient juste de contenir leur rire pour ne pas l'interrompre.

-Cette heureuse nouvelle, disâme-je, qui est que... je me marie dans six mois, et vous êtes tous officiellement invités ! Ah oui, et j'aime l'homme avec qui j'ai prévu de passer ma vie, et j'aurais aimé vous le présenter mais pas aujourd'hui, parce que c'est nos retrouvailles à nous et que je veux profiter de vous sans avoir mon amoureux sur le dos !

Elle a enfin atteint le bout de sa phrase qui lui paraissait bien loin. Elle avait oublié que le champagne lui montait tout vite tout plein à la tête. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était marrant cette sensation que tout devient de moins en moins clair, que tout est de plus en plus balançant autour d'elle et que les mots sortent de moins en moins ordonnés de sa bouche, tout en se sentant bien. Vraiment très bien.

Vraiment hilarante, cette sensation.

Bon, ça l'a empêché de dire exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle avait préparé son petit speech, et elle s'en souvient plus. Mais au final, c'est plus naturel comme ça, et ça lui convient aussi bien.

.

Les autres ont à peine le temps de s'exclamer et de la féliciter quel reprend en sautant légèrement de la table, prenant Trowa par le bras et l'entraînant en s'appuyant à moitié sur lui vers Quatre :

-Hey ! Quatre ! Haaaave you met Trowaaaa ?

Puis lâche son captif et se dirige vers Wu Fei et Sally qui la soutiennent en la félicitant et en la suivant dans ses pas inégaux.

-Viendez bonnes gens, on va parler à l'intérieur, faut que j'aille manger quelque chose. Je saurai pas aller à la cuisine toute seule. »

.

.

Quatre n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'attendait à un plan foireux quand il avait vu les grands signes de Réléna, puis que Trowa était avec elle.

Mais là, ça dépasse tout ce qu'il imaginait. Et en plus, elle l'a pris complètement par surprise, la fourbe. Sa petite déclaration, marrante, attendrissante et normalement étonnante pour qui n'avait espionné ses conversations lui avait complètement fait baisser la garde.

Très forte, reconnaît Quatre. Excellente stratège. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit une figure montante de la faune politique régionale, femme comme elle est qui ne lâche rien et qui compte bien monter le plus haut possible. Tout en restant relativement intègre, bien entendu. Du moins autant qu'elle le peut pour arriver quand même au poste qu'elle brigue à long terme.

C'est qu'elle a de l'ambition la demoiselle. Et la tactique, la fourberie et le « je cache juste la vérité pour que tu voies ce que je veux que tu voies sans que tu puisses m'accuser en disant que je t'ai menti » tout comme le charisme (quand elle est sobre pour de vrai tout au moins) nécessaire pour atteindre son but.

.

Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que, là, il est coincé, le blond.

Il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Comme un bleu. Bleu turquoise très exactement.

Et ce qu'il voit dans les yeux verts qui le regardent en silence, c'est que son vis-à-vis pense exactement la même chose pour lui-même.

L'un comme l'autre sentent que la suite de la soirée risque d'être silencieuse et longue.

.

« Bon, eh bien... Voilà voilà. Hum. »

.

Très, très looongue.

.

.

.

Dans les couloirs du manoir Winner, un jeune homme avec une flûte de champagne dans chaque main est debout devant une porte depuis dix minutes.

Devant une porte qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à retrouver, y étant aller une première fois dans l'après-midi, première fois qui s'est soldée par une grande déception.

Première fois bien trop présente à son esprit, où, comme là, il attendait ici même, et où il avait entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Et qu'il aurait apparemment mal interprétées.

En plus.

.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il va espérer ne pas retrouver Duo dans les bras d'un quelconque homme sous les ordres de Quatre quand il va entrer dans la chambre. Avant de se dire que c'est ce genre de pensées qui va lui faire se prendre du mobilier à la gueule si ça a le malheur de sortir devant Duo.

Et pourtant Heero apprécie Duo, hein, c'est pas parce qu'il pense ça qu'il faut croire qu'il n'a pas de sentiment ni d'attention pour le châtain.

Justement. Le fait même qu'il pense ça le montre, ça ne lui monterait pas autant à la tête, sinon. Il ne s'en serait pas formalisé, sinon.

Mais là, il a un peu peur de la vraie nature du châtain (malgré ce que lui ont dit Quatre, Trowa et Réléna, on ne peut faire confiance qu'à ce qu'on entend ou voit soi-même, après tout). Il a peur d'être très déçu, parce qu'il reprend espoir depuis tout à l'heure, en se disant que Duo n'est peut-être pas un garçon sorti du droit chemin, finalement. Et s'il ce sont de faux espoirs, il va être très triste.

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est lui qu'il faut plaindre. Ce n'est pas méchant pour Duo, de se demander s'il saute sur tout le monde, enfin. C'est une précaution. C'est pour se préparer à cette éventualité, et s'en protéger que Heero le fait.

Et puis parce que tout le porte à croire ça depuis qu'il est arrivé.

.

Bon.

La porte.

La poignée de la porte.

Heero ne peut pas entrer comme ça sans toquer. Ca se fait pas.

En plus, qui sait qui il va trouver avec Duo dans la pièce. Hum. Pardon, qui sait comment réagirait un Duo certainement tout seul, hein, s'il entrait comme ça.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se persuade qu'il va le trouver seul, avant de lui adresser le moindre mot, peut-être. Ca pourrait lui éviter de faire une connerie.

Et avec son handicap relationnel naturel, Heero a tout intérêt à écarter un risque de plus de manger un verre en cristal ce soir. Il entreprend une activité risquée pour son capital santé. Et il n'est pas sûr d'être couvert par son assurance pour blessure au tesson de verre en cristal puis infection à cause des micro-organismes qui se nourrissent au punch.

Encore qu'il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde microscopique dans du punch, vu que c'est de l'alcool. Bref.

.

Bon. Toquer donc.

Euh... Et comment il fait avec ses deux mains prises ?

Il toque du bout de sa flûte en cristal de droite ou de celle de gauche ?

Mettre les deux dans la même main reviendrait à en renverser une, forcément. Doué comme il est, malgré la classe permanente qu'on lui attribue à tort, c'est juste obligatoire que : 1 coupe + 1 coupe X 1 main = Plein de champagne partout, sur ses chaussures compris.

Et, pour ses chaussures, c'est hors de question. Et en plus, après, il ne resterait qu'une coupe (voire plus aucune, mais on voit la moins pire possibilité, il faut tenter de positiver) et il devrait décider s'il la garde en gros égoïste ou s'il la donne romantiquement à celui qui va peut-être lui balancer le verre à la gueule. Une fois vide, bien sûr, Duo ne gâche pas la nourriture.

Ce serait un dur dilemme que devoir décider entre l'amour de soi et l'amour porté à l'autre, quand l'enjeu est une flûte de Champ'.

Très dur.

.

Et, en fait, Heero se rend compte qu'il fait tout pour retarder le moment où il va rentrer. Il ne se savait pas aussi impressionnable.

Ce n'est que Duo, voyons. Vous êtes censés être amis depuis douze ans.

Même si tu connais presque rien de lui.

Même si tu croyais qu'il traînait avec toi parce que tu traînais avec ses amis.

Même si t'as découvert qu'en fait tout ce temps il était intéressé par toi.

Même si c'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il est intéressant lui aussi.

Même si t'as pas été spécialement sympathique tout à l'heure.

Même si, d'après Réléna et Trowa, il t'en veut.

Même si tu es déçu par l'attitude qu'il est possible qu'il ait eu aujourd'hui même si tout le monde te soutient le contraire.

.

Même si tout ça, vous êtes amis.

Il peut pas refuser de te parler.

La porte va pas te manger si tu l'ouvres.

Fais un effort.

Et arrête de dialoguer tout seul dans ta tête avec toi-même, tu te fais pitié tout seul.

Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux.

Ou presque.

.

Heero se fait réellement pitié à lui-même. Comment Duo a pu être attiré par un type comme lui pendant douze ans, il avait du caca dans les yeux tout ce temps ou quoi ?

.

Bon, toquer avec un de ses coudes va pas être possible non plus, sous peine de se renverser la moitié du verre sur la main. Avec le genoux ? Ca fait un bruit moche.

Si, si, ça compte.

.

Tant pis, on rentre à l'arrache, en espérant qu'il soit pas à poil ni armé.

On est juste content que la porte se pousse vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, sans quoi l'ouverture aurait été difficilement manœuvrable.

.

.

« 'Tain mais c'est la fête ou quoi ? Toquer ça existe ! »

Heero hésite à ouvrir plus la porte. Duo a juste dû entendre la porte s'ouvrir, parce que sa voix vient de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, ouverte.

Il n'a pas pu voir Heero.

.

« Quatre, t'es gentil de passer prendre de mes nouvelles, mais ça va très bien, je cuve mon punch, je te souhaite une vie heureuse avec Trowa et moi je vais essayer de voir si le fond de la douche est assez profond pour que je me noie dedans. Si c'est toi Léna, oublie ce que je viens de dire, merci de venir me réconforter, mais _on_ va encore être convaincu que je t'ai sauté dessus, et j'ai eu mon comptant de rumeurs sympathiques sur moi que je connaissais même pas pour aujourd'hui. Et puis je t'avais dit que je voulais être seul. Si c'est qui que ce soit d'autre, Sally comme Wu Fei, comme un employé de la maison Winner, merci de repasser plus tard. »

Des bruits dans la salle de bain tout le long de la pathétique tirade qui fait rougir de culpabilité Heero.

Puis Duo passe la tête par l'ouverture de la salle de bain, sans doute parce qu'il n'a reçu de réponse ni de Quatre, ni de Réléna, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre.

.

Son visage interrogateur d'abord devient hostile en reconnaissant le Nipo-suèdois.

« Oh. Toi. »

Sa tête aux longs cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette imbibée de flotte qui doit pas sécher grand chose, sa tête aux yeux nus, juste parés de leur couleur bleu-mauve magnifique. Son visage menaçant qui a encore quelque gouttes d'eau sur le front et sur le bas de la mâchoire. Son visage accusateur surmontant son cou et ses épaules nues, blanches, elles aussi pailletées de petites gouttes qui ont été oubliées par la serviette.

Duo n'a plus aucune expression, subitement.

.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il rentre le haut de son corps dans la salle de bain.

Heero entend des bruits de tissu, de différents trucs et machins bougés, qui s'entrechoquent. Des bouteilles en verre sur l'émail d'un évier ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et Duo l'ignore complètement, lui qui est venu le voir, qui est toujours sur le pas de la porte et qui ne semble pas être le bienvenu.

.

« Euh... Maxwell ?

-Dégage. »

.

Qui n'_est_ pas le bienvenu.

.

Il est dur, Duo.

Heero ne bouge pas.

Il veut pas.

.

Mais il ne sait pas trop bien comment gérer.

Alors il reste là, il attend que Duo revienne dans la partie chambre, qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Ou au moins qu'il lui fasse comprendre.

Que Heero soit fixé sur s'il y a une possibilité avec lui ou pas.

.

Contrairement à la légende urbaine, Heero n'est pas asexué.

Il n'est pas non plus puceau. Il a eu des relations.

Des filles. Un mec aussi. Ce genre de relation homosexuelle où tu ne sais pas très bien si tu es vraiment bi ou si c'est juste _cette_ personne.

Visiblement, Heero est bi. Ou alors Duo est lui aussi une ''_cette_ personne'', si y'en a eu une, pourquoi pas deux.

Bon, après Heero ne le connaît pas assez bien pour se dire que c'est le fait d'être vraiment proche et de bien se connaître qui lui fait dire qu'il est attiré par lui.

Mais il le connaît assez bien pour dire qu'il est complètement différent de l'autre gars avec qui il est déjà sorti.

.

Bref. Heero n'est pas là pour se poser des questions sur sa sexualité.

Il est là pour parler avec Duo.

Comprendre.

Prendre des informations.

Et éventuellement, s'excuser.

Ce qu'il ne fera que s'il y est contraint. Et encore.

.

Mais Heero a beau ne pas être asexué, ni puceau, ni quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de relation, il ne voit pas bien comment il pourrait sortir Duo de son mutisme actuel. Et surtout que le châtain l'écoute. Jusqu'au bout, sans lui faire bouffer la moquette.

Qu'il accepte de répondre à ses questions sans se sentir insulté au point de le foutre dehors.

.

Bref, Heero reste sur son palier, la porte toujours entrouverte, se pose des questions mais ne fait rien.

.

« T'es toujours là toi ? Je t'ai pas dit de dégager ?

-Si. »

.

Et Heero ne bouge toujours pas.

.

Il pourrait aussi ne pas lui demander s'il a couché avec Réléna, ou s'il sort avec Quatre, ou s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Trowa tout à l'heure. Après tout, Duo est seul dans sa chambre, là, maintenant, donc il ne actuellement couche avec personne contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu redouter.

Il remonte dans son estime de ce qu'il avait imaginer de pire : personne dans son lit ce soir. Ce qui signifie qu'il s'est limiter maximum à trois actes sexuels (toujours hypothétiques, n'est-ce pas) aujourd'hui. Hum... Cette après-midi plutôt.

.

Non Heero, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Tu dois partir du principe qu'il ne s'est rien passer et demander pour t'en assurer, et non être convaincu qu'il est coupable et que ce qu'il te dira sera des charges en moins contre lui. On n'est pas aux Stazunis : il est innocent tant que non prouvé coupable et non l'inverse.

.

Duo revient dans sa chambre.

Il a remis son jean noir-délavé-gris et sa chemise qu'il a laissée ouverte sur son torse.

Sur sa tête, toujours la serviette enturbannée.

Il est pied-nu. C'est con, mais le voir habillé avec l'odeur et l'humidité visible de la sortie de douche et ses pieds à l'air, Heero trouve ça érotique.

Pas sexy, non. Il y a quelque chose de provocateur dans le mot sexy, même si c'est une provocation involontaire.

.

Là, Duo est simplement érotique, par sa façon d'être.

Son énervement visible est un critère à ajouter à la liste de ces quelques trucs qui accrochent le regard de Heero, là, maintenant.

A ajouter aux tablettes de chocolats que tu vois qu'elles ont été sculptées au sport et pas à la gonflette, et que tu aimerais bien goûter.

A ajouter aux pectoraux qui sont là, simplement, qui te chopent le regard parce que tu es particulièrement sensible à ce genre de détails, mais qui ne sont pas sur-développés en eux-même.

A ajouter à la chemise qui caresse avec nonchalance ces muscles et la peau blanche qui les recouvre, à chaque pas que Duo fait vers son lit.

Cette chemise bleue et violette qui met les si beaux yeux de Duo en valeur, puisqu'ils sont de la même couleur.

Qui rend ces yeux tellement impressionnants, tellement visibles dans son beau visage, qui éclipsent tout ce qu'il y a autour.

.

Cette chemise que Heero lui a offerte il y a neuf ans.

Neuf ans exactement.

.

« Ferme la porte. Je vais attraper froid, j'ai les cheveux mouillés.

.

Heero prend ça pour une invitation à entrer. Il ferme donc le panneau de bois dans son dos en s'y appuyant, puisque toujours les flûtes à la main.

.

-Je t'ai jamais dit de rester, Heero. Ferme la porte, ça sous-entendait avec toi dehors.

-Peux pas : j'ai les mains pleines, j'aurais pas pu la tirer complètement.

.

Excuse sortie spontanément, et qui est vraie en plus, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment elle qui ait motivé Heero à rester à l'intérieur.

Le nipo-suédois n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de la chemise – et de ce qu'il y a dessous et qu'elle ne cache pas.

.

Il montre ses verres de champagne en les levant un petit peu, sans se déplacer, toujours.

Son geste sous-entend que si Duo en veut un, il peut le prendre.

.

Mais Duo ne semble pas disposé à lui faciliter la tâche.

Il s'assied sur son lit en vrillant Heero du regard.

Lequel Heero regarde avec inquiétude les verres en cristal effectivement vides, qui furent un jour rempli de punch courant à présent dans les veines de Duo, verres vides qui traînent à une trentaine de centimètres de la main du même Duo, sur sa table de nuit.

A côté de ses lunettes de vue.

.

Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que Duo avait toujours eu des lunettes de vue, avant aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'Heero voit seulement qu'il a des beaux yeux maintenant, beaux yeux en plus mis particulièrement en valeur grâce à la chemise, songe Heero.

.

Oui, légèrement long à la détente.

.

Et l'enturbanné qui continue de le fixer, assis au bord de son lit, jambes croisées, s'appuyant sur le matelas, le bras gauche tendu, le droit reposant négligemment sur sa cuisse.

Heero ne sait pas s'il attend qu'il parte ou qu'il parle.

Les verres dangereusement à portée de Duo lui mettent la pression : il ne doit pas se tromper dans ce qu'il va dire.

.

Mais il ne peut pas non plus ne pas lui demander ce dont il se sent dans l'obligation de s'assurer. Même si ça doit ne pas faire plaisir à Duo.

.

.

Duo le regarde droit dans les yeux qu'il sait avoir plissés d'hostilité. Et même s'il voulait se montrer plus agréable avec l'homme qui squatte sa chambre sans y être invité, il n'y arriverait pas. Il a accumulé trop de rancœur aujourd'hui, que ce soit envers Heero ou envers d'autres personnes pour être de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Disons que Heero est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, et surtout que c'est la personne actuellement présente et donc toute désignée pour se prendre le contre-coup de tout ce qu'il a accumulé, tension, pression, reproches, rumeurs, et autres choses sympathiques, s'il a le malheur de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

.

Alors il attend. Il attend comme il sait que Heero attend lui aussi un signe qui lui indiquerait s'il doit vraiment sortir ou s'il peut essayer de lui parler, d'engager une conversation, tout du moins un monologue.

A vrai dire, Duo ne sait pas ce qu'il veut lui-même de Heero.

Dans le sens où, même s'il lui en veut d'avoir pu penser qu'il avait couché avec Réléna, il n'est pas totalement fermé à l'éventualité d'une discussion.

Mais aussi dans le sens, paradoxalement, où il n'a qu'une envie : dormir tranquillement en essayant de ne pas penser à cette après-midi, tout en sachant très bien que, s'il tente de se coucher, tout ça tournera dans sa tête et l'empêchera de trouver le sommeil.

Dormir le tente bien. Et c'est déjà ce qu'il essaierait de faire, maintenant, si Heero n'était pas rentré in extremis avant qu'il passe de la salle de bain à poil à son lit, à poil aussi.

.

Non. Il a fallu que Heero rentre pile à ce moment critique où il allait prendre la direction de son lit, l'obligeant à se rhabiller puisque l'autre ne bougeait pas, et à attendre qu'il daigne décrocher un mot, maintenant.

.

Donc Duo ne sait pas ce qu'il attend de Heero. Et c'est certainement les premières paroles de ce dernier qui feront que le châtain aura une idée sur ce qu'il veut réellement.

Mais pour l'instant, le bleu-mauve, noir dans le message qu'il fait passer, fixe le bleu-gris, sans ciller, sans rien indiquer.

.

.

Et puis un autre problème lui vient à l'esprit : ce qu'il a dit à ses amis.

Duo a promis à Trowa qu'il reconsidèrerait ses sentiments pour Heero.

Il a ensuite dit à Quatre que, si Heero ne se bougeait pas de lui-même, que s'il ne s'excusait pas, il ne reconsidèrerait rien du tout.

Or, là, Duo est dans une situation où Heero a quand même fait un premier pas, tout en ne s'excusant pas.

Et, surtout, Duo est dans une situation où rien ne lui souffle ce qui va se passer, ce qui peut se passer probablement. Le véritable problème, c'est que tant qu'il ne reconsidère pas ses sentiments, il risque d'être hostile à Heero, quoi qu'il veuille exactement.

D'un autre côté, reconsidérer dès maintenant ce qu'il ressent pour lui alors que peut-être Heero n'est que venu lui demander du gel douche (qui sait ?) pourrait le ramener à un amour en sens unique, et lui faire mal. Oui, il est passé en une après-midi du ''définitivement non'' à ''l'éventuellement''. Ce qui ne signifie pas ''certitude''.

.

Duo se fait donc l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

Une impasse avec une barrière qui s'est refermée derrière lui : rien ne lui permet de revenir en arrière.

On ne revient jamais en arrière (« Quand une chose tourne mal, tu ne peux rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? - Ben... Non... - Faux ! Quand le monde te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde ! »)

.

Involontairement, Duo sourit très légèrement en repensant à cette séquence d'un de ses films préférés de son enfance.

Et il brise sans le faire exprès la glace, parce que, bien qu'infime, Heero ou au moins son inconscient a perçu le changement léger sur le visage un peu moins hostile.

Alors le Japonais en profite pour parler enfin, poser une première question qui, il l'espère, en entraînera d'autre.

.

« Tu... Tu veux du champagne ?

Est-ce que Duo veut du champagne ? Ca non plus, il ne le sait pas.

Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il devrait attendre un peu.

Oui. C'est ce qu'il va faire.

.

Et puis il ne faut pas que Heero croie que c'est si simple que ça. Faut pas qu'il rêve, le jeune.

Si Duo accepte son verre maintenant, Heero y verra certainement un encouragement. Or, Duo refuse de l'aider. Il l'a déjà fait involontairement avec un sourire qui l'a fourbement pris par surprise, alors il ne va pas continuer.

.

Il secoue donc lentement la tête, sans lâcher Heero de ses yeux redevenus noirs.

Et le Nipo-suèdois se prend une douche froide.

Ah bah non en fait, se dit-il. C'est pas gagné.

.

.

**To be finished prochainement.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Wala !**

Bon, pas vraiment de trait d'humour, je dirais plus du cynisme, du noir, un peu de moquerie, pour ce qui est de nos deux futurs couples principaux...

Heureusement que Léna remonte l'ambiance ! =P

.

Oui, nos chers amis mâles sont adeptes du un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière...

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont longs à se décider...

Après, il faut se souvenir qu'ils ont autours de 27-28 ans donc qu'ils peuvent croire en le "cette fois c'est la bonne, faut pas que je la rate", qu'ils attendent ça depuis longtemps pour certains, donc il ne faudrait pas que ça soit bâclé et que les déclarations se terminent en queue de poisson... C'est pourquoi ils s'excusent et vous demandent pardon =)

.

Bon, la suite de ce dernier chapitre quand j'aurai le temps, la moitié est déjà écrite.

Et y'aura éventuellement un épilogue, je sais pas encore, on verra, vous me direz si vous en voulez un quand vous aurez la fin du chapitre 4

.

Sur ce, bon ap' ! =D

.

**A pluch' sous l'buch' **!

.

_Naus_


	5. No shirt anymore  partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Va bien ?

Petite fic du bac blanc qu'il faut toujours que je révise ! =D

Et on ne rigole pas '

.

.

**OOOUUUUIII** ! Vous n'y croyiez plus, vous voyiez cette fanfiction s'allonger de poste en poste sans pouvoir contenir son expansion effrénée ("c'est la fameuse tactique du Salami"), et pourtant... Pour vous, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et... euh... messieurs ? elle est enfin là :

**La fin.**

.

_Alors alors :_

**Qu'est-que-c'est ?** (toujours la même chose) une fic en quatre chapitres, enfin finis d'écrire, enfin tous postés. A part si vous voulez un épilogue et que j'ai la motiv'. On verra. D'ailleurs, à ceux à qui j'ai déjà parlé d'un _prologue_ au lieu d'un _épilogue_, je me suis lamentablement plantée de mot. Oui, je suis pitoyable, je n'ai plus de Français cette année et je sens les beautés de la langue s'enfuir loin de mon cerveau, remplacées par des statistiques, des flux de capitaux et des cycles de Kondratiefs. T-T Mea Culpa.

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

**Autres choses que j'ai prises à droite-à gauche **: Sur la partie précédente, que j'ai oublié de préciser, une phrase récurrente de la série _How I met your mother_ qui est "Have you met T. ?" et un petit bout du _Roi Lion_. Ici, encore un petit bout du _Roi Lion_, de _La Belle au Bois qui dort_, et de _Back to the future_ (Non, Laurette la Vachette, pas de "_Lnche ça !_" =D ). Ah oui, et un bout de _C'est la vie_ de Patrick Bruel.

Breffons.

**Rating **: Clairement T (allusions à peine suggestives (à peine) )

**Résumé** : _Le blues de la chemise bleue. _Il y a une chemise au fond de l'armoire de Duo, mais -arf- elle est bleue. Et elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui (chapitre 1). Tant pis, on la porte. Et on analyse nos sentiments. Fin non, c'est les autres qui analysent pour nous, et ça nous fait pas plaisir (chapitre 2). Et on se parle pour tout démêler, parce que bien sûr ça part en cacahuète, ça serait pas intéressant sinon. Puis on s'en prend quand même tout plein à la figure. (Chapitre 3) On rââââme ! Mais c'est marrant. Enfin pas pour ceux qui le vivent, mais pour nous, si ! ^^ (Chapitre 4 part 1) Et puis, heureusement, y'a un imprévu qu'arrange tout. Imprévu extérieur ou intérieur. (Chapitre 4 part 2 qui est aussi la fin)

**Parce que** : Si je finissais pas avant le bac blanc, je finissais pas tout court. Et pour découvrir que ''crevard'' peut être adapté à plusieurs situations différentes !

**Merci** : Aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée sur les chapitres précédents !

**PS personnel** : Babel, j'espère que je t'ai bien répondu à toi. Sinon, ben... Tant pis hein, c'est tout ^^ Résumé de mon message de moi à toi au cas où :merci pour ta review, merci pour ton avis, j'ai fait spécialement attention au passage Heero/Duo pour pas te frustrer (en très très très gros ce que j'ai écrit dans mon message, mais je peux pas tout te renvoyer, c'était énorme...)

**PS personnel 2** : Ben non en fait, Mithy, y'aura pas de ''retour de flamme'', ça s'est pas fait comme ça, mes doigts z'ont pas voulu le placer. Encore merci pour ta cace-Dédi (Gros) =) Biz biz !

**Pour** : Laurette la vachette, Candy l'orny, enfin qui qu'elle soit, elle connait ses noms, elle se reconnaîtra =)

.

**Chapitre 1 : Blue  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Blues  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Shirt  
**

**Chapitre 4 : No shirt any more (part one)  
**

**Chapitre 4 : No shirt any more (part two,qui pourrait **

**aussi s'appeler Easy as a kiss we'll find an answer)**

.

Bon lecturage !

* * *

**Chapitre 4, partie 2 : No shirt any more**

**.**

**.  
**

Quatre et Trowa, vous en étiez là :

_._

_Quatre n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'attendait à un plan foireux quand il avait vu les grands signes de Réléna, puis que Trowa était avec elle._

_ Mais là, ça dépasse tout ce qu'il imaginait. Et en plus, elle l'a pris complètement par surprise, la fourbe. Sa petite déclaration, marrante, attendrissante et normalement étonnante pour qui n'avait espionné ses conversations lui avait complètement fait baisser la garde._

_ Très forte, reconnaît Quatre. Excellente stratège. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit une figure montante de la faune politique régionale, femme comme elle est qui ne lâche rien et qui compte bien monter le plus haut possible. Tout en restant relativement intègre, bien entendu._

_ C'est qu'elle a de l'ambition la demoiselle. Et la tactique, la fourberie et le « je cache la vérité pour que tu voies ce que je veux que tu voies sans que tu puisses m'accuser en disant que je t'ai menti » tout comme le charisme (quand elle est sobre pour de vrai tout du moins) nécessaire pour atteindre son but._

_ ._

_ Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que, là, il est coincé, le blond._

_ Il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Comme un bleu. Bleu turquoise très exactement._

_ Et ce qu'il voit dans les yeux verts qui le regardent en silence, c'est que son vis-à-vis pense exactement la même chose pour lui-même._

_ L'un comme l'autre sentent que la suite de la soirée risque d'être silencieuse et longue._

_ ._

_ « Bon, eh bien... Voilà voilà. Hum. »_

_ ._

_ Très, très looongue._

.

.

.

Occuper ses mains, pour ne pas perdre contenance.

Quatre prend un verre, peu importe ce qu'il y a dedans, pour ne pas avoir les mimines vides, pour ne pas laisser ses bras ballants le long de son corps, dans une posture qui indiquerait clairement qu'il est mal-à-l'aise.

C'est plus simple d'être mal-à-l'aise avec un verre d'alcool entre les doigts. Ca fait plus détendu. Et que personne ne vienne lui dire le contraire.

.

Ca fait très exactement trois minutes et vingt-six secondes que Réléna-la-Fourbe a embarqué Sally et Wu Fei à l'intérieur, et ni Quatre ni Trowa n'a décroché une parole digne d'intérêt depuis. Euh... même pas une parole tout court, en fait.

Pitoyable, songent-ils chacun d'eux-même, en eux-même.

Vous me direz qu'ils peuvent bouger.

Vous me direz qu'ils peuvent éventuellement aller rejoindre les autres pour soutenir et rire de et avec Réléna, qui doit être joliment gaie à cette heure-ci.

Vous me direz que, pour l'un, il est possible d'aller consulter ses mails.

Que, pour l'autre, rien ne l'empêche d'aller quelques minutes dans sa chambre, ou même simplement se coucher parce qu'il est un peu fatigué de sa semaine et qu'il est 23h30, ce qui n'est pas tard en soi, mais pas tôt non plus.

.

Ils vous répondront, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il est de ces moments où tu sens que, s'il doit se passer quelque chose, c'est maintenant que ça doit se faire.

Comme un point de non-retour, que si tu le dépasses, si tu le casses en allant ailleurs, ce n'est plus possible d'y revenir.

Ils le savent tous les deux.

Ils le sentent tous les deux.

Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ils ne se regardent même pas.

Ils n'y arrivent pas.

.

Pour Quatre, c'est à Trowa d'engager la conversation. Duo a dit au roux ce qu'il doit faire, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas entamer la discussion dans le sens qu'elle doit prendre.

Pour Trowa, c'est difficile d'engager cette discussion. Comment avoir l'air naturel en balançant un « Et au fait, comment ça va avec ton père ? » sans que rien dans la conversation précédente (inexistante, plutôt, dans ce cas-là) ne te pousse logiquement à penser ça ? Surtout lui qui ne parle _jamais_ de ce sujet là avec lui. Ca serrait un peu comme demander à sa mère si elle sait où il peut acheter des préservatifs à la fraise. Impensable. Parce qu'il le sait, déjà, et puis surtout parce qu'il n'a jamais rien qu'effleuré le sujet avec sa mère.

Et ben là, c'est pareil.

.

Enfin bref, résultat :

Point mort. Again.

Réléna est bien gentille, là, mais au lieu de les planter au milieu d'un _no man's land except them_ doublé d'une _no conversation area_ carabinée, elle aurait pu les aider à parler de quelque chose ensemble, quelque chose qui aurait pu éventuellement dévier vers la famille. Qu'ils auraient pu amener à dévier vers ça.

.

Mais non. Sans doute la jeune femme avait-elle estimé avoir fait son boulot, et qu'ils devaient se débrouiller seuls, maintenant.

.

Et elle n'a pas tort, songe Quatre, parce que s'ils sont là, présentement, incapables de trouver comment se parler alors qu'ils savent de quoi ils _doivent_ se parler, ça prévoit une vie de couple pas très évidente.

Plus exactement, à ce train-là, pas de vie de couple du tout.

Juste un grand silence qui ne les fera jamais dépasser le stade d'amis.

.

D'amis qui sont passés à côté de quelque chose. D'amis qui savent qu'ils ne devraient pas être qu'amis, mais qui sont l'un comme l'autre infoutus de parler.

.

Cinq minutes et dix-sept secondes. C'est moche, comme nombre, tiens.

Quatre en est à invoquer l'intervention d'un Dieu (un supérieur à lui, bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous) pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il ferait la danse de la pluie pour qu'il arrive un événement qui brise le silence plus lourd que ses trente sœurs réunies. Pour qu'il se passe un truc, n'importe quoi.

.

_ ._

_ N'importe quoi ?_

T'es sûr ?

Niark niark niark, songe quelqu'un, là haut. Enfin certainement, vu ce qui se passe après.

.

.

En effet, ça tient en trois gros bruits presque instantanés :

SHPAF ! PIOOooouu...

« AIE, putain, c'est quoi ça ?

.

Ne pas rire.

NE pas rire.

Ne PAS rire.

Ne pas RIRE.

.

Bof, et puis après tout, pour quoi ne pas rire ?

Bon, rire un tout petit peu, tout en allant voir si l'autre n'a rien de cassé.

Il en est tombé, quand même.

.

-Ca va Quatre ?

-Te marre pas, chacal. C'était quoi ?

.

Trowa continue de glousser sans se contrôler, en regardant un Quatre avec une main sur une joue endolorie qui se relève, puis le regarde dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'est la situation qui le fait rire, et pas qu'il se moque de lui.

Avant que les yeux verts ne se posent sur une petite chose informe par terre.

Une petite boule avec des plumes. Qui ne bouge pas.

.

Trowa, bien que fauve, la ramasse gentiment.

.

-C'est bon, tu l'as pas tué. Il respire.

.

Les grands yeux turquoises de Quatre sont outrés.

.

-_Je_ l'aurais tué ? Attends, c'est lui qui m'a esquinté la joue ! Je suis sûr que je suis défiguré, maintenant ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un piaf fout sur ma terrasse à minuit ? Ca dort pas ces machins-là ?

.

Non, décidément, un Quatre indigné, c'est trop drôle.

Et la situation est tellement absurde, Trowa avec un petit piou-piou assommé dans les doigts, le blond avec son air de jeune demoiselle offusquée, la terrasse, minuit, le roux mort de rire alors que juste avant, ce qui était mort c'était l'ambiance...

Quatre ne peut pas résister au regard pétillant que le fauve lui envoie, et sourit aussi en pensant à ce que doit donner la scène vue de l'extérieur.

Trowa a un sourire des yeux communicatif.

Il reporte son attention sur les plumes.

.

-Pauvre petit moineau. Tu l'as bien assommé dis-donc.

-C'est pas grave, t'es médecin, tu pourras le réparer.

-Je suis généraliste, Quatre. Je répare pas les gens et encore moins les oiseaux qui veulent se suicider en se jetant sur le premier fils de milliardaire venu. Si j'étais psychiatre, je dirais pas mais...

.

Eclat de rire des yeux turquoises qui se ferment un instant pour apprécier la bonne blague.

Et qui ajoutent, quand même, pour préciser.

.

-Mmh... Tu peux simplement parler du jeune-millionnaire-par-ses-propres-moyens au lieu de parler de son père.

.

Ah.

Volontaire ou pas, ce subtil changement d'angle de la conversation ?

Une invitation pour Trowa à engager sur le sujet, ou une simple précision ?

Peu importe, Trowa la saisit. Il est pas trop pour le ''un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière''.

Il a un prétexte pour parler de père Winner, il ne va pas s'en priver.

.

Mais il va tenter la subtilité, un petit peu. Histoire de dire.

.

-Tu disais qu'on est sur _ta_ terrasse, là ? Je croyais qu'on était dans une maison Winner ? Winner père, je veux dire.

-Voyons Trowa. On est tous des Winner dans la famille.

.

Sourire de requin, qui ferait peur à ses concurrents en affaires, aussi débile que soit le jeu de mot. Qui en plus est plus de l'opportunisme réchauffé et reréchauffé qu'un vrai jeu de mot.

Mais Trowa n'est pas un concurrent.

Et il ne peut que remarquer que sa question a été détournée. Légèrement, hein.

.

-Rolala. C'est bas, Quatre Winner. J'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui t'ont fait des blagues vaseuses sur ton nom, et tu t'y mets aussi.

-Je fais ce que je peux. Il est minuit, et moi aussi j'ai ma semaine dans les pattes.

.

Prise de conscience commune, que Trowa traduit à voix haute.

.

-Waouh. On se met à parler comme des vieux. On se fatigue pour rien, on récupère plus aussi bien, on supporte plus un repas sans pain ou sans eau, on se met à préférer le vin rouge à la vodka...

-Eh, oh ! J'en suis pas à ce point là, moi quand même ! Parle pour toi s'teu plait !

-C'est qui qui vient de se plaindre de sa fatigue, dis-moi ?

-...L'oiseau ? C'est lui qu'est en train de pioncer.

.

Leur paire d'yeux respective converge vers la petite chose qui respire toujours doucement dans la main de Trowa.

Quatre hésite.

Puis avance doucement un doigt et caresse timidement le petit duvet tout doux du ventre.

Il adore la sensation sur sa peau. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion avant de toucher un petit oiseau encore vivant.

C'est tout chaud, tout doux, tout tendre.

Tout fragile.

Ca respire sous ses doigts, il peut même sentir les battements du cœur.

.

Et Trowa intercepte le regard émerveillé d'un des jeunes héritiers de la plus grosse fortune du monde, alors qu'il regarde la petite bête et la caresse, celle-là même qui lui a fait une entaille sur la joue.

.

-Tu saignes, Quatre.

-Quoi ? Oh.

.

Quatre voudrait ramener ses doigts sur la coupure par automatisme, mais il se rend compte au même moment qu'ils sont prisonniers.

L'oiseau dans sa main gauche, Trowa a profité de l'absence émerveillée de Quatre pour couvrir et caresser le dos de la main du blond avec sa main droite. Enfin, plus exactement, c'est la main de Trowa qui a pris cette décision pour lui.

Parce que si le psychique n'arrive pas à se décider à déclarer sa flamme ou à poser les questions qu'il faut, le corps, lui, en a marre d'attendre le contact.

Trowa retient donc captifs à la fois le petit oiseau et la main droite de Quatre entre les deux siennes, sans avoir pris en toute conscience cette décision.

D'un autre côté, le but n'étant pas d'écrasé le volatil, Trowa n'a que la paume posée sur les doigts de Quatre, il ne le retient pas du tout de force. Il recouvre simplement la main du blond.

.

-Tu m'as eu.

.

Simple constat de l'homme aux yeux turquoises.

Ni heureux, ni triste, ni énervé, ni surpris, ni... rien.

Quatre n'essaie pas d'enlever sa main, mais il ne montre pas non plus qu'il se trouve bien, comme ça.

.

-Oui. Non. Je sais pas : à toi de me le dire... Et puis c'est de ta faute.

.

Haussement de sourcil turquoise. La phrase ne veut pas dire grand chose, et en même temps, le seul sens qu'on peut lui donner déplaît un peu à Quatre.

.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ma faute ? C'est toi qui m'a pris la main par surprise.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a surpris en premier en regardant la boule de plume comme si c'était la plus belle chose que t'avais jamais vu.

.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de joie, pas vraiment d'excitation. Pas du tout, en fait.

Et tous les deux savent pourquoi.

.

Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Le problème, c'est que, comme prévu, ça voulait dire en discutant.

Parce qu'ils ont des choses à se dire. Des choses dont ils doivent discuter.

Que ce n'est pas possible qu'ils se mettent ensemble s'ils n'en parlent pas.

.

Tous les deux en sont conscients.

Ils sont conscients aussi qu'ils sont ensemble, là, maintenant. Physiquement présents sur la même terrasse, mais également sentimentalement, que cette main que Trowa n'a pas lâchée est la preuve qu'ils sont officiellement plus qu'amis.

Et que vu les circonstances – leur conversation avortée, leurs non-dits qu'ils doivent dire – ces premiers instants durant lesquels tout doit paraître parfait, parce que c'est le début, parce que c'est le bonheur, parce que c'est ça être un couple, ces premiers instants d'intense bonheur sont eux aussi avortés.

Et c'est triste.

.

Trowa tente de justifier le gâchis.

.

-Tu m'as séduit avec tes yeux. C'était pas volontaire, mais tu m'as séduit. Et puis y'avait ta main. Et le piaf qu'est arrivé, pile au moment là, et toi qui le regardais comme la huitième merveille du monde... Je sais pas, je crois pas au destin, mais des fois y'a des signes et tu réfléchis pas avant de les interpréter... ?

.

D'abord, Quatre le regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou comme s'il ne comprenait pas que son vis-à-vis puisse dire quelque chose comme ça.

Son ''vis-à-vis'', parce que Trowa n'a plus de statut aux yeux de Quatre là, maintenant : il est en équilibre sur la ligne qui sépare la case ami et la case amant dans l'échiquier de son cerveau. L'échiquier rationnel. Parce que l'échiquier sentimental, qui est plus un plateau télé à compartiments où les choses se mélangent plus facilement et peuvent plus ou moins se répandre dans plusieurs compartiments à la fois, le plateau télé sentimental donc a déjà placé Trowa dans la place amoureux depuis longtemps, même s'il était aussi encore dans la place ami. Juste avant.

.

Puis, après l'incompréhension du message au premier degré, vient l'interprétation de ce que ça peut vraiment vouloir dire.

La capacité de séduire un grand chat avec un regard d'émerveillement adressé à un oiseau, ça doit être réservé à ceux qui sont déjà profondément incrustés dans le cœur dudit grand chat.

C'est pas pour n'importe qui, quoi.

Faut être un winner. Un Winner.

.

Et puis, ok, ils n'ont pas parlé. Enfin pas encore, parce qu'elle viendra, cette conversation, ils ne peuvent pas y couper, et peut-être même que maintenant que leur relation à eux deux est un peu plus claire, ils pourront avoir plus de facilités à parler de la relation de Quatre avec son père.

Alors, ok, ils n'ont pas parlé _avant,_ alors que c'était censé être la solution miracle, mais après tout, c'était toujours Trowa qui s'était retenu de sortir avec le blond avant, alors si l'initiative vient de lui, pourquoi la refuser ?

.

Et puis, en plus, la fatalité, le destin, tout ça, c'est pas trop le truc de Quatre.

Même si Trowa interprète ça comme ça, pour Quatre c'est plus le contraire :

La solution que Duo comme Trowa comme lui-même pensait unique pour se sortir de leur relation mi-amis-mi-plus-mais-y'a-des-obstacles-bien-sûr, et rentrer dans une vraie relation qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux, eh bien cette solution miracle, c'était pas la seule qui existait.

C'était la plus simple, la plus à leur portée, la seule qu'ils voyaient possible, et pourtant ils ne sont pas passés par celle-là pour se mettre – enfin – ensemble. Parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer : ils sont ensemble.

Et Quatre est fier d'avoir fait la nique au destin.

.

Son destin qui le destinait à être soit le digne successeur de son père, soit un jeune rebelle irresponsable et irrespectueux.

Et bien, paf, dans les dents, il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il s'est assagi, s'est ouvert au monde des adultes d'une part.

Mais, d'un autre côté il est loin de se considérer comme le successeur de son père.

Non mais oh ! Il n'est pas assis sur le siège en cuir de Papa Winner en train de sourire en pensant à l'argent que Papa Winner a gagné et que lui-même n'aurait fait qu'hériter, dans le bureau du siège de la firme multinationale de Papa Winner.

Non, Quatre ne bosse même pas dans une _filiale_ de son père, c'est dire à quel point il se détache de lui, même si ce n'est que symbolique.

Alors, Quatre est heureux de dire ''Et vlan, ramasse tes dents !'' à la fatalité.

.

Sur tous les plans.

.

Alors Quatre sourit à Trowa, tout simplement.

.

-Non. C'est pas ma faute. C'est celle de l'oiseau.

.

Il a bon dos, le petit oiseau assommé, ce soir. Tout il est de sa faute.

Gentil petit oiseau, certainement envoyé par un dieu pile au bon moment, même s'il a failli éborgner Quatre. Et même s'il a failli en mourir (l'oiseau hein, pas Quatre).

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça bouge entre la main de Quatre et celle de Trowa qui soutient la petite bestiole.

Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas resserré l'étreinte de leurs doigts, et heureusement que le piaf se manifeste maintenant parce que c'est ce que Quatre allait faire.

Pour faire comprendre à Trowa que ça lui va, cette situation, qu'il est content que les choses soient telles qu'elles sont.

Mais ils sont contraints de rompre le contact pour regarder la boule de plume piou-piouter en se mettant debout sur ses petites pattes de piaf, sauter en criant-chantant tout fort et battre désespérément des ailes pour s'éloigner de ses kidnappeurs.

Trowa et Quatre le regardent faire une chute-libre de cinquante centimètres avant de réussir à rétablir son vol, faire deux trois virages un peu improvisés, pour reprendre un vol normal en disparaissant dans la nuit.

.

-Si tu veux mon avis, celui-là, tu le reverras plus dans les coins. T'es tranquille au moins pour un oiseau.

-Génial. Je devrais inviter plus souvent des félins chez moi pour faire peur aux volatiles qui envahissent ma tranquillité.

.

Ce disant, le blond se glisse contre le ventre de Trowa, dos à lui, et s'appuie un peu contre lui.

Contact. Chaleur.

Trowa le fait se retourner délicatement face à lui, prend son menton dans sa main et amène ses lèvres aux siennes.

Avant de les embrasser, il chuchote contre elles :

-Non. Pas _des_ félins. Un seul. T'as pas besoin d'autres félins. Je t'accorde un glaçon, une fouine, un dragon et sa phœnix, à la rigueur celui qui donne des leçons et qu'a un peu trop raison à mon goût, peut-être deux ou trois autres, mais _pas_ d'autres félins.

-D'accord, Tigrou, d'accord. Mais va falloir venir souvent alors, parce que sinon les oiseaux ils vont revenir.

-Aussi souvent que tu voudras.

.

Quatre goûte les lèvres de Trowa. Ca sent la sangria, les petits-fours.

Ca sent le ''enfin'', le ''ça y est''.

Ca sent le ''reste là'' et le ''t'inquiète pas, je compte pas partir''.

Quatre aime bien le goût des lèvres de Trowa, alors il se ressert.

Testé et approuvé, élu saveur de l'année 2011.

Mais Quatre ne veut pas tout essayer tout de suite, il veut en garder un petit peu pour plus tard.

.

-Mmh... Non Trowa, ôte tes main de sous ma chemise, s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment.

.

Murmure sensuel d'un chacal qui sait ce qu'il veut contre l'oreille de Quatre, tout en continuant de lui caresser les reins :

-Moi je pense que c'est justement le moment : Heero est allé se faire régler son compte par Duo en croyant très naïvement qu'il va réussir à s'en sortir indemne, Réléna a décidé d'arrêter de jouer à la dame-marieuse et s'est lâchée sur les fruits traitres de la sangria et sur le champ', le parfait petit couple est allé la baby-sitter pour se préparer à son futur statut de parents... Je te propose même de prendre une de ces bouteilles de champagne dans leur seau de glace, et qu'on aille le boire tous les deux dans ma chambre... de le téter à même le goulot.

.

Tentant, force est de le reconnaître.

Mais Quatre est loin d'être un bleu, en dehors de ses beaux yeux.

Il prend les mains de Trowa et les sort de sa chaleur corporelle, puis l'assassine de ses paroles avec une voix innocente.

.

-Mh... Non. J'ai mes invités, je m'en occupe. Je pense qu'on doit aller remercier Léna, au moins en l'aidant à atteindre sa chambre si elle est plus bonne qu'à ça, ce dont je doute quand même. Et puis on va pas laisser Sally et Wu Fei la gérer tous seuls, ce serait pas sympa. Et, pour finir... Je crois que tu as reproché à un moment à Duo d'avoir couché avec Réléna dans l'après-m' alors qu'on était à une journée retrouvailles, sachant qu'ils avaient la nuit, quand tout le monde serait couché, pour le faire. On ne va pas faire ça nous-même, quand même. Ce serait mesquin. Irrespectueux.

.

Il est fort, songe Trowa.

Petite leçon mérité, ajoute-t-il en lui-même.

Soit, il comprend que Duo reste le meilleur ami de Quatre, donc que ce dernier lui fasse ''payer'' ce qu'il lui a dit. D'accord.

Mais il est déçu. Il va devoir attendre son dessert. Si c'est pas triste. Déjà qu'il est passé à côté d'un boulotage de petit oiseau, le grand chat, il va en plus devoir patienter avant de pouvoir passer au menu Quatre.

Bon, c'est un mal pour un bien. Il a déjà attendu plusieurs années, il peut encore ne pas manger le blond tout de suite.

Il fait quand même un peu semblant de bouder. Pour dire.

.

-Bon, d'accord.

-Bien. On rejoint les autres ? Réléna parlait de la cuisine, tout à l'heure, non ? »

.

Quatre prend la main de son fauve à la puérile et boudeuse expression de ''j'ai pas eu ma glace ! Je veux ma glace !'' et l'entraîne à l'intérieur à la recherche de ses invités.

.

.

.

Heero et Duo, vous en étiez là :

_« Tu... Tu veux du champagne ?_

_Est-ce que Duo veut du champagne ? Ca non plus, il ne le sait pas._

_Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il devrait attendre un peu._

_Oui. C'est ce qu'il va faire._

_._

_Et puis il ne faut pas que Heero croie que c'est si simple que ça. Faut pas qu'il rêve, le jeune._

_Si Duo accepte son verre maintenant, Heero y verra certainement un encouragement. Or, Duo refuse de l'aider. Il l'a déjà fait involontairement avec un sourire qui l'a fourbement pris par surprise, alors il ne va pas continuer._

_._

_Il secoue donc lentement la tête, sans lâcher Heero de ses yeux redevenus noirs._

_Et le Nipo-suèdois se prend une douche froide._

_Ah bah non en fait, se dit-il. C'est pas gagné._

.

.

_._

Depuis une trentaine de secondes, un silence... silencieux. Lourd. Pesant, pour être précis.

Qui devient rapidement insoutenable. Alors pour casser la tension, Duo craque et parle en premier.

.

-T'as quelque chose à me demander ou tu viens juste décorer encore un peu plus ma chambre à l'étalage de luxe suffisamment insupportable pour pas que tu sois là en plus ?

.

Il parle, pas forcément gentiment.

Heero se demande s'il doit se sentir flatté que Duo l'ai associé au luxe environnant ou s'il doit juste retenir la partie « suffisamment insupportable pour pas que tu sois là en plus » de la phrase.

Que répondre ?

Il ne sait pas trop comment amener la conversation là où il voudrait la voir, et le ton hostile ne l'oriente pas beaucoup.

Alors il essaie de trouver une excuse autre que la vérité à sa présence ici.

Courage, fuyons.

Parce que des fois, plutôt que d'essuyer un refus, on préfère ne pas essayer.

Oui, il est dangereusement en train de se dégonfler.

.

-Tu... euh... T'as du... dentifrice, par hasard ?

.

T'as du dentifrice par hasard ? T'as du dentifrice, _par hasard ?_

C'est vraiment lui qui vient de parler ?

Comme c'est glamour, comme c'est sexy de parler de dentifrice. Et par hasard, qui plus est. ''T'as une couverture en plus, parce que j'ai froid ?'', ça aurait pu être un peu plus mignon, ça fait penser à un homme frileux avec rien et surtout personne pour lui tenir chaud. Ca aurait pu donner à Duo l'envie de le réchauffer, ou au moins un peu de compassion.

''T'as du gel douche ?'' ou mieux, ''t'as une serviette propre ?'', ça aurait pu faire imaginer à Duo qu'il compte prendre une douche, qu'il va être nu tout ce temps (sans blague ?) et éventuellement lui donner envie, même s'il ne l'aurait certainement pas dit ni fait, de venir avec lui.

.

Mais non. La spontanéité/lâcheté de Heero l'a puni en choisissant de donner à Duo l'image follement sympathique et attrayante de l'homme avec de la mousse blanche à la commissure des lèvres et un bâton en plastique jaune, vert ou orange qui en sort, à l'haleine de dentifrice qu'est bien agréable à sentir par rapport à d'autres odeurs, mais que la dernière chose que t'as envie de faire sur le moment, c'est l'embrasser, parce que y'a un petit mélange dentifrice-salive qu'il va bientôt cracher quand il aura fini de se grattouiller l'émail avec les poils en plastique dans sa bouche.

Sexy, quoi.

Heero essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop décomposé quand il prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de demander à un homme qu'il voudrait éventuellement faire sien.

Plus qu'éventuellement, soit.

.

Et il y arrive bien : Duo, sur le lit, se retient, lui, de fermer les yeux de déception.

Il est content, d'un côté, parce que comme il l'avait prévu, il n'a pas reconsidéré ses sentiments avant d'être sûr de ceux de Heero. En d'autres termes, il est déçu, mais ça lui évite d'avoir mal comme il aurait pu l'avoir s'il s'était découvert amoureux d'un Heero nouveau.

.

Oui, mais voilà. Il y a quand même eu des faux espoirs, aujourd'hui. Jusque même il y a quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Heero lâche sa bombe au dentifrice mentholé.

Quand on te récapèpète toute la journée que ce qui fut un long crush dont tu t'es enfin débarrassé est enfin intéressé par toi, tu as beau soutenir aux autres que c'est trop tard, ça fait toujours un petit quelque chose qui ressemble à un pincement au cœur de te rendre compte qu'en fait il n'y a rien. Rien que du dentifrice.

.

Du dentifrice, quoi. Duo songe très rapidement à la fausse excuse du « je ne sais pas comment aborder la question avec toi alors je te sors n'importe quoi », mais il la met immédiatement de côté : quand tu es intéressé par quelqu'un, tu lui demandes pas du dentifrice, sérieusement... C'est une question de bon sens, sauf si ton but est de le repousser par l'image que ça peut lui inspirer. Même si Heero, dentifrice ou non, ça lui plaît à Duo, au moins physiquement. Hey ! C'est pas parce qu'il ne l'aime plus qu'il a les yeux bouchés, hein !

Mais le dentifrice c'est... c'est anti-sexy.

Et puis, de toute façon, la tête du Japonais est parfaitement neutre, avec juste le petit regard de celui qui attend sa réponse en sachant déjà que, oui il a du dentifrice, non ça ne le dérange pas de lui en passer, c'est pas comme s'il lui demandait de la bouffe ou quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas partager, crevard qu'il est. Avec sa face de mec qui ne veut _que_ du dentrifice, Duo voit bien (ou du moins pense bien voir) que Heero n'attend pas plus que la pâte à dent.

Bon, soit.

.

Il ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

Il voudrait lui crier que, non, il ne veut pas lui donner de dentifrice, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voudrait lui hurler qu'on ne vient pas voir quelqu'un dans cette situation, avec du champagne à la main, après la journée qu'il vient de passer, juste pour demander du dentifrice.

Mais il est aussi conscient que ce n'est pas Heero qui lui a monté le bourrichon toute la journée.

Il y a certes eu la froideur dans le regard bleu-gris à un moment de la soirée, mais Duo songe aussi que c'est juste lui qu'est un peu paranoïaque. Que les autres l'ont rendu comme ça à lui parler de Heero toute la journée, que du coup il a pris le coup de froid de Heero pour lui, alors que c'était peut-être juste une mauvaise nouvelle qui venait de tomber et que le regard de tueur du Japonais à ce moment-là ne lui était pas forcément destiné.

.

Duo aimerait ne pas être en train de se poser toutes ces questions.

Duo aimerait bien être détaché de tout ça, ne pas ressentir une petite boule désagréable dans sa gorge en songeant qu'en fait Heero ne vient que déclarer sa flamme à son dentifrice.

Duo aimerait bien tout ça, mais il ne peut que reconnaître que ça lui fait mal.

Et que ce qui lui fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il se croyait débarrassé de cette sensation difficile de ne pas être calculé par le mec qui lui plaît.

.

Et il l'était, débarrassé de ça, jusqu'à ce que le Jap' force l'entrée de sa chambre.

Sérieux, pourquoi c'est à lui qu'il est venu demander du dentifrice ? Qu'est-ce que Duo a fait à qui que ce soit pour que ça tombe sur lui ?

.

On inspire, on expire, finalement, on se permet de fermer un peu les yeux de dépit, discrètement.

Au pire si l'autre le voit, ça peut lui faire croire qu'on est fatigué, qu'on voudrait se reposer, être seul.

.

Duo redresse sa serviette sur ses cheveux, parce qu'elle menace de tomber, puis se lève pour aller chercher ledit dentifrice.

Il essaie de reconstruire sa petite forteresse qu'il avait érigée autours de ses sentiments jusqu'à il y a peu, pendant toute cette période où il essayait de paraître indifférent à Heero.

Cette forteresse qui a eu le temps de se déconstruire toute la journée, puisque devenue inutile. Enfin il croyait.

.

-Oh ! S'cuse.

.

Duo est dans la salle de bain. Il a pris le tube convoité par l'autre abruti – en le serrant plus que nécessaire dans sa main, mais il n'y a personne pour le voir – s'est retourné et s'est pris de plein fouet un Heero qui l'avait suivi sans qu'il le calcule.

La serviette en est tombée sous le choc et les longs cheveux encore humides se répandent sur le torse du châtain. Un léger tressaillement, parce que c'est froid et désagréable sur la peau de son ventre que sa chemise ouverte ne recouvre pas.

.

-Putain, ça va encore être la misère...

.

Duo aime ses cheveux, on vous l'a déjà dit. C'est même ce qu'il préfère chez lui, avec depuis peu ses yeux.

Mais c'est toujours galère de les laver et de les récupérer pas trop en bordel après.

Et encore plus quand la serviette a la bonne idée de partir en cacahuète.

.

Encore quelque chose qui serait pas arrivé sans Heero.

.

Heero, de son côté, n'arrive pas à détacher son regard des abdos couleurs miel titillés par les mèches à moitié sèches. Ces abdos bien trop près de lui. Si l'espace personnel n'est pas entièrement envahi, l'espace vital, lui, est bien entamé.

Pourquoi il l'a suivi dans la salle de bain ? Par réflexe. Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que, si Duo lui donnait le dentifrice tout de suite, il n'aurait plus de raison de rester dans sa chambre. Et que le suivre lui permettrait de le voir encore un petit peu.

Heero se sent bête.

Il n'aime pas se sentir attaché à quelqu'un, au point de vouloir le voir, juste le voir, avec ses yeux.

.

Il se rend compte que sa petite discussion avec Réléna l'a marqué un peu plus que ce qu'il pensait.

.

_ ''Il ne t'est peut-être pas indispensable. Tout comme tu ne lui es pas.''_

_ ._

Heero ne veut pas ne pas être indispensable à Duo, surtout que, d'après Réléna, il a été très important pour lui pendant bien longtemps et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Heero veut être de nouveau important pour Duo.

.

Duo est toujours en train de râler pour ses cheveux, il s'éloigne un peu de Heero, il n'a pas remarqué le regard insistant du Japonais sur sa peau nue.

Il se baisse pour ramasser la serviette blanche tombée derrière lui, offrant inconsciemment une vue superbe à Heero sur son popotin moulé ce qu'il faut par le jean noir.

.

Détourner les yeux. Ne pas déglutir.

Missions impossibles.

.

Heero commence à se poser des questions.

Et si c'était peine perdu de tenter de (re ?)conquérir Duo ?

C'est vrai : il vient dans sa chambre, demande du dentifrice, et tout ce que fait Duo, c'est lui en passer.

Bon, en même temps, quoi que veuille Duo, il n'allait pas le mettre dehors sans lui en donner. Mais... ça n'aide pas à se décider. C'est pas clair.

.

Les cheveux de Duo sont enfin de nouveau ordonnés sous la serviette.

Le tube est tendu vers Heero, dans sa main droite. Heero voit le regard qui a l'air de lui en vouloir.

Ce n'est pas la même hostilité que tout à l'heure. Tout à l'heure, Duo semblait lui faire la gueule. Là, il semble _s'en_ vouloir de _lui_ en vouloir.

Lui en vouloir de quoi ?

.

Heero prendrait le dentifrice, s'il le pouvait.

Oui, mais voilà, les flûtes de champagne ne se sont pas volatilisées. Elles ont eu la chance de ne pas se renverser dans le petit choc des deux corps.

.

Duo en prend une, fout fort peu galamment la requête de Heero dans sa main nouvellement libre.

.

Heero n'est plus du tout dans l'espace vital de Duo. Le ramassage de serviette a changé leur position dans la salle de bain aussi grande que peut l'être une salle de bain de chambre d'ami dans une des maisons secondaires des Winner, ce qui signifie plus grande que la taille moyenne de la salle de bain du Français moyen.

Y'a de l'espace, quoi.

.

Heero est un opportuniste qui ne peut que voir qu'ils ont tous les deux une coupe de champ' à la main.

.

-Tchin ?

.

Quitte à ne pas avoir de Duo, autant profiter du champagne.

_ ._

Coté Duo, la réflexion est à peu près la même.

Quitte à ce que Heero ne veuille de lui qu'un tube de dentifrice, autant profiter d'avoir un verre d'alcool, accessoirement du Champagne, dans la main.

Alors oui : tchin.

.

Les yeux bleu-gris pas sûrs d'eux dans ceux bleu-mauve qui sourient mélancoliquement.

Il règne une joie assez singulière dans cette pièce. Oui, c'est ironique.

.

Puis les lèvres fines du Japonais sur le verre en cristal.

Duo devrait regarder autre chose. Mais c'est aussi ce que regarde chez lui son vis-à-vis, alors aucun des deux ne remarque ce qui attire les yeux de l'autre.

C'est dommage, ça faciliterait les choses s'ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles tous autant qu'ils sont.

Mais bon. C'est la vie. Y'a des moments où on espère plus.

.

-On a oublié de trinquer.

-Boarf, pour ce que c'est utile. Mais bon, si ça te fait plaisir...

Heero réfléchit à quoi trinquer.

Un détail lui revient.

.

-A tes 27 ans ?

-...Tu veux trinquer à ma vieillesse galopante ?

.

Un grand sourire, quand Duo réplique.

Mais Heero jurerait avoir vu un léger trouble sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'il sache que c'est son anniversaire. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fêté tous ensemble c'était...

Tiens, ça aussi ça rappelle quelque chose à Heero.

.

-Non, je veux trinquer à tes 27 ans parce que ce sont aussi les neufs ans de cette chemise que tu portes.

.

Duo est content de ne plus avoir de champ' dans la bouche, là, maintenant, parce qu'il aurait parfumé Heero au parfum Champlive, nouvelle création de Duor (fragrances d'alcool de raisin pétillant et musc de salive) si ça avait été le cas.

Il se contente donc d'avaler sa salive de travers.

.

Je t'ai eu, songe Heero.

Content, Heero.

Mais il continue de savourer la réaction qu'il provoque chez l'enturbanné qui cherche encore à dégager sa trachée (mmh, quelle belle image...).

.

-Bon, que tu la portes ou pas, ç'aurait toujours été ses neufs ans, j'y aurais certainement pas pensé si je l'avais pas vue sur toi aujourd'hui. Surtout que, si je m'attendais à la voir portée par quelqu'un, ce n'aurait pas été toi... Tu l'avais échangée, non, si je me souviens bien ?

.

Bien sûr que tu souviens bien, fumier, pense Duo.

Pourquoi il lui parle de sa chemise maintenant ? Pourquoi il lui a parlé de son anniversaire ?

Pourquoi maintenant, alors que le renouveau d'espoir que Duo ne savait pas avoir venait juste d'être réduit en miettes ?

Il veut tuer ses nerfs ou quoi ?

.

Et, du côté de Heero, alors qu'avant aujourd'hui il avait oublié rien que l'existence de cette chemise, les circonstances du jour où il l'avait donnée à Duo lui reviennent en tête. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

.

_ « ...Une chemise ? _

_ -Elle te plait pas ? _

_ -Euh... Elle est bleue._

_ -Oui, comme tes yeux ? Si tu veux je peux te passer le ticket de caisse pour que tu la changes, je l'ai gardé au cas où... Mais je me suis dis qu'elle irait bien avec tes yeux. »_

_ ._

Tiens, il connaissait déjà la couleur des yeux de Duo à l'époque ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Pourtant c'est vrai que cette chemise a exactement la/les mêmes couleurs que les yeux si bizarres de Duo.

Il se souvient aussi de la chemise noire que Duo avait mise quelques jours plus tard en disant que c'est contre ça qu'il avait échangé son cadeau.

Et puis à partir de ce moment là, ils se sont beaucoup moins vus : ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Duo, mais surtout la fin du bac, du lycée...

Ils étaient partis chacun de son côté en ne se perdant pas vraiment de vue mais suffisamment pour oublier la couleur des yeux des autres quand ils ne les voyaient pas.

C'est triste, songe Heero, et ça lui fait penser à une chanson. Il commence à fredonner les quelques vers dont il se rappelle.

.

_ -On s'est quittés c'était fin juin,_

_ On s'est embrassés, serré la main_

_ Un pour tous et tous pour un_

_ Puis chacun a pris son train..._

.

Et Duo de continuer, avec la voix enrouée de celui qui vient de s'étouffer avec sa salive mais qui s'en est presque sorti dignement.

.

_ -On avait tous un peu peur_

_ On s'est juré la main sur le cœur_

_ Qu'on s'reverrait avant dix ans_

_ On s'est revus, et maintenant..._

_ De temps en temps on s'invite_

_ Le plus souvent on s'évite_

_ On s'dit bien sûr j'm'en souviens_

_ Mais on s'rappelle de moins en moins..._ Oh non, on arrête avec cette chanson, elle est trop triste.

-Elle est surtout trop vraie.

-Justement.

.

Heero aime la voix rauque de Duo, à ce moment là.

.

-Je me souviens pas de t'avoir vu porter cette chemise avant.

.

Duo rit.

Il se dit que, de toute façon, si ses amis l'ont briefé toute la journée sur "qu'est-ce que ce serait bien d'être avec Heero, non ?", ils ont dû faire la même chose avec le Japonais. Même s'ils se sont visiblement plantés. Donc que ledit Japonais doit être au courant du fait qu'il l'a aimé si longtemps. Même s'il n'est plus censé l'aimer maintenant.

Alors il lui dit la vérité. Du moins la partie la moins gênante de la vérité.

.

-Normal, eh, patate ! Officiellement je l'avais pas gardée. J'allais pas la porter. Et puis en plus, t'avais eu le bon goût de la prendre en bleue alors que ça fait plus de dix ans que j'en porte plus du tout.

-C'est un tort.

-On a tous des torts qui ne nous ont pas tués. Je vis très bien avec le fait de ne pas porter de bleu.

-Mais là tu l'as. Pourquoi tu l'as portée aujourd'hui ? Tu savais très bien qu'on allait se voir.

-Parce que j'avais plus rien d'autre que ça et ce jean pourri ce matin, je suis en retard dans mes lessives.

.

Petite déception visible chez Heero. Ca fait rarement plaisir de s'entendre dire qu'on a utilisé un de vos cadeaux parce que pas le choix.

Au passage, Heero se fait la remarque que, sculpté par les fesses et les cuisses de Duo, ce jean n'a rien de pourri.

Mais de toute façon, le châtain a déjà repris.

.

-J'avais plus rien dans mon armoire et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'elle m'allait pas si mal que ça. Et puis...

.

Pente glissante. Duo plisse des yeux : il finit sa phrase, ou pas ?

Il ne sait pas ce que veut Heero, au final, puisque dès qu'il a l'impression qu'il l'intéresse, tout lui démontre le contraire, et vice-versa.

Hésitation.

.

-Et puis... ?

.

Duo aimerait bien pouvoir interpréter le regard de Heero. Ca lui faciliterait grandement les choses.

Boarf, de toute façon, maintenant qu'il en est à ce point... Il n'a qu'à continuer sur la lancée de la vérité. Au pire, Heero l'interprétera, lui, comme il veut.

.

-Et puis je savais que j'allais te voir aujourd'hui. Je voulais voir ta réaction.

.

Duo n'aime pas mettre ses sentiments à nu. Pas du tout. Il y a des fois où ça peut paraître agréable, quand on sait que ceux de l'autre sont en accord avec les siens.

Mais là, Duo a l'impression d'être sur une terrasse de trente centimètres de côté à 10 kilomètres au dessus du sol, avec tout plein de vent. C'est pas une pente glissante, parce qu'à la rigueur dans ces cas-là tu peux plus ou moins contrôler ta descente. Non, là il est plus dans la situation de l'équilibre plus que précaire où, si tu tombes à cause d'un coup de vent plus fort que les autres, tu t'arrêtes pas.

Qu'en bas.

.

Alors il complète rapidement ce qu'il vient de dire, pour que Heero ne se sente pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit à ce qui ressemble fortement à une perche.

.

-Mais c'était avant que je te revoie aujourd'hui.

.

Wala, démerde-toi avec ça maintenant.

.

Heero essaie de faire 2 + 2 dans son cerveau.

Duo est rosse en énigme : ça peut vraiment être interprété de deux façons différentes ce qu'il vient de dire.

Et, dans la situation présente, se planter d'interprétation serait dramatique pour eux deux.

Alors Heero essaie de se dire que, que Duo déballe ses sentiments devant lui, là, comme ça, ça doit quand même être pour lui dire qu'il y a encore plus que de l'amitié.

Oui, mais jusqu'à _aujourd'hui_, ça veut dire quoi ?

Duo n'est pas rosse en énigme, il _est_ une énigme.

Réléna lui a dit qu'il acceptait de reconsidérer ses sentiments. Ca non plus, ça veut rien dire.

.

''_Il ne doit reconsidérer absolument rien en ce moment, si tu veux mon avis.''_

_ ._

Ca aussi, c'est elle qui le lui a dit.

Misère de misère.

Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. C'est horrible.

.

Heero voit les lèvres de Duo se reposer sur le rebord du verre, boire une petite gorgée de champagne. Ca lui rend la bouche sèche, à lui, cette image.

Heero voit la fameuse chemise toujours ouverte sur son torse caresser la peau tout propre-tout sèche. Et les abdos, quoi, les putains d'abdos musclés pile ce qu'il faut. Ca le fait déglutir difficilement.

Heero voit aussi les yeux bleu-mauve qui ne le regardent plus, soit parce qu'ils n'attendent pas de réponse de sa part, soit parce que, s'ils attendent une réponse, ils doivent commencer à désespérer. Il voit les pieds nus, les jambes croisées parce que leur propriétaire s'est appuyé contre le lavabo, les yeux toujours toujours fixement accrochés au le carrelage immaculé, comme s'ils voulaient retenir les moindres imperfections de chaque carreau dans sa mémoire de Duo.

Heero voit le doute chez Duo.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le décide.

.

Il vient d'avoir une illumination.

Stupide. Pas particulièrement réfléchie, mais certainement juste :

Ils pensent trop.

Lui comme Duo pensent trop, lancent trop de perches tout en assurant leurs arrières par peur du vide. Parce qu'ils n'ont plus le même goût du risque qu'avant.

Et pourtant, Heero se souvient de ses quelques conquêtes, celles avec lesquelles il se lançait les yeux fermés, sans être sûr que c'était ce qu'elles attendaient. Alors que, parfois, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elles attendaient.

La petite poussée d'adrénaline quand il se demandait si ça allait passé. Les fois où il avait bien senti les choses et senti les lèvres de l'autre lui répondre.

Les fois où il s'était planté en beauté, mais que l'autre, après un moment stressant d'hésitation, s'était quand même laissé aller. Avant de vraiment répondre oui ou non.

Les fois, aussi, où l'autre s'était écarté direct avec un « Nan mais tu fais quoi là ? »

.

Quand il y réfléchit, Heero se dit qu'aucune de ses relations précédentes n'avait été véritablement planifiée. Qu'il s'était lancé, à un moment où il le sentait, comme on jette en aveugle une pierre de l'autre côté d'un mur en espérant qu'elle ne va blesser personne. Voilà tout.

.

Et là, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Parce que c'est Duo, il devrait changer ses habitudes ?

Okay, y'avait deux-trois questions qui le taraudaient. Sa relation avec Quatre, Réléna...

Mais les paroles de la future mariée viennent de faire mouche. Et quand bien même elle lui aurait menti (et il ne voit pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait en y réfléchissant), le Duo qu'il voit là, quelques soient ses intentions par rapport à lui, ne colle en rien avec l'image du mec qui se tape tout ce qui bouge.

Et, dans un sursaut mégalo, Heero se dit que s'il était vraiment comme ça, le jeune Duo, il l'aurait déjà à son cou essayant de le chauffer. Parce que si le physique ne fait pas tout, il faut bien quand même avoir été attiré par quelque chose en premier lieu avant de parler à quelqu'un. Et Duo a quand même été amoureux de lui douze ans, non mais ho !

.

Bref. Heero, se disant qu'il pense trop et réfléchissant tant et plus, décide que, là, c'est le moment où il faut déconnecter le cerveau et où il le sent pour se rapprocher de Duo.

Pour approcher Duo.

.

Regard étonné bleu-mauve quand il envahit l'espace vital, puis l'espace personnel de feu l'observateur de carrelage.

Regard étonné qui oblige son propriétaire à lever les yeux vers celui qui envahit.

Qui oblige à tourner le visage complètement vers celui qui le regarde avec des grands yeux bleu-gris qui n'ont rien de mer-de-glace, là.

.

Et, dans le mouvement, comme celui qui envahit fait bien son boulot, leurs lèvres sont toutes proches.

.

Heero hésite un tout petit peu, le temps de laisser à Duo la possibilité de s'éloigner, mais pas trop quand même.

Puis il se jette à l'eau.

.

Il préfère fermer les yeux : la flotte dans les mirettes, c'est jamais agréable. Et puis, ne pas voir, c'est plus simple. Il préfère attendre.

.

D'abord, il sent la peau un peu sèche et irrégulière de la lèvre supérieure de Duo sous les siennes. C'est juste une caresse superficielle, qui peut encore vouloir dire « tu peux te sauver, si tu veux ».

Après, comme il n'y a toujours pas de réaction négative, Heero approfondit le contact. Plus qu'effleurer, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Il ne bouge pas, quelques secondes.

Toujours pas de réaction. Il ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux. Certains sont plus longs que d'autres à se décider de s'ils vont te jeter ou pas, mais souvent tu vois la réponse dans leur regard avant qu'ils ne se décident. Et Heero veut vivre les choses, pas les deviner.

Alors il entrouvre légèrement la bouche, saisit les lèvres de Duo entre les siennes.

C'est dur d'embrasser des lèvres inertes. Mais on lui a toujours dit qu'il embrassait bien.

Alors, comme Duo n'a encore fait aucun geste ni pour le repousser ni pour l'inviter à continuer, Heero continue à ne pas se poser de questions. Et ça lui fait du bien.

.

Alors que seules leurs lèvres étaient en contact, le Nipo-Suédois pose ses mains sur les reins de Duo. Directement sur la peau, ses doigts ont automatiquement évité les pans de la chemise ouverte.

Et alors qu'il commence à caresser tout doucement cette peau qui devient terriblement tentante, il sent enfin une réaction, en face.

Un frissonnement, une contraction des abdos-gaah.

Puis une tension dans le corps souple et musclé.

.

En même temps que l'embrasser, Heero se mord rapidement la lèvre, réflexe quand il est sur le chemin du désir charnel. Et là, il l'a plus que bien pris, le chemin. Et la réaction du châtain n'y est pas pour rien.

.

Finalement, Heero ouvre les yeux en rapprochant son corps un peu plus, au même moment qu'il sent enfin la réponse de Duo à son baiser.

.

Ca aurait pu être timide.

Ca aurait pu être hésitant.

Mais non. Heero voit dans le regard de Duo une excitation grandissante, et le baiser est devenu chaud dès que le châtain est rentré dans la partie.

Un baiser gourmand, le baiser de quelqu'un qui a faim d'une religieuse au chocolat depuis très longtemps mais qui n'a pas pu y goûter contre son gré pendant tout aussi longtemps.

Au hasard, douze ans.

.

Et leur étreinte, à partir du moment où les mains de Duo s'en mêlent, se mêlent à celles de Heero, s'y emmêlent, n'a rien de religieuse, chocolat ou pas. Les frissons, les respirations qui s'accélèrent, tout ça passe soudainement la barrière du déconseillé au moins de seize et bientôt dix-huit si ça continue comme ça. Et c'est sans parler de leurs mains-caresses, de leurs mains-je-te-cherche, de leurs mains-tu-vas-vite-me-trouver.

Heero se colle entièrement au corps en face de lui, il s'appuie complètement contre Duo qui appuie ses fesses sur le rebord du meuble du lavabo, obligé de contracter tout son corps pour que la pression de Heero ne le fasse pas tomber en arrière dans ledit lavabo.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Heero passe ses mains sous ses fesses, le soulève et l'assoit sur le meuble. Il s'insère entre ses jambes en l'embrassant toujours.

La langue de Duo a un goût de punch sans hésitation, même s'il vient de s'enfiler une flûte de champagne.

.

La serviette finit une nouvelle fois par tomber, on ne sait pas où, on s'en fiche à la limite, et les cheveux retombent en corolle sur les épaules du châtain.

Heero en saisit une poignée à pleine main, son autre main dérivant elle plus bas sur l'anatomie de Duo que ce qu'il n'a été pour l'instant.

Le dit Duo le laisse s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

Mais quand il la déboucle, il casse l'étreinte.

Il dégage sa bouche de celle de son prédateur et tourne le visage sur la droite, en reprenant son souffle.

Il repousse les lèvres de Heero qui se sont déposées sur son cou dès lors qu'il n'avait plus sa bouche à portée. Crevardes, les lèvres. Tout comme leur propriétaire.

.

Oui mais voilà. Quand il ne réagissait pas au baiser de Heero, Duo, lui, réfléchissait.

Il est vite passé du « Il fait quoi, là ? » au « Je rêve ? », au « Miracle ? », puis au « Il se fout de ma gueule ? ».

Il a conclu que, finalement, ok, il intéresse peut-être Heero. Auquel cas, celui-ci lui faisait bien la gueule tout à l'heure.

Que Heero avait des raisons, peut-être fausses, mais des raisons quand même pour lui faire la gueule.

Et qu'on joue pas comme ça avec les humeurs de Duo.

Quand on lui fait la gueule, le châtain aime bien savoir pourquoi. Il est pas très adepte des lunatiques qui t'en veulent pour rien puis se comportent comme si de rien était.

.

Alors il s'est dit okay, va pour un bisou. Okay, va pour un bisou avec prolongation. Après on parle, espère pas qu'on va passer au dessus de ça. C'est hors de question. Pas de tir au but.

.

Du coup, là, les mains posées sur les poignets du Japonais et les repoussant de sa ceinture débouclée, prenant sur lui autant que ce qu'il frustre Heero, il lui sourit.

Un sourire... sadique.

.

-Y'a... quelque chose qui va pas ?

.

Rame, Heero, rame pour trouver la raison pour laquelle vous n'irez pas plus loin ce soir.

.

-Non non, tout va bien.

.

Tenter Heero en se laissant à portée de ses lèvres, en le laissant même y goûter encore un peu, en fermant les yeux comme si Duo allait vraiment se laisser aller cette fois...

Puis le repousser pour de vrai. Pas brusquement, mais assez fermement pour qu'il s'éloigne quand même un peu, rien que par surprise.

.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je m'amuse, Heero.

.

Un moment de flou.

Là encore, la phrase est à double sens. Et Heero ne sait pas.

Peut-être Duo s'amuse-t-il de le voir le désirer.

Mais peut-être aussi Duo s'amuse-t-il avec lui, se joue-t-il de lui, peut-être qu'il n'a vraiment plus de sentiment, et qu'il se comporte avec lui comme il l'a peut-être bien fait en fin de compte avec Quatre, Réléna et Trowa cette après-midi.

.

-Tiens, Heero, tu doutes ?

.

C'est peut-être malsain de s'amuser comme ça avec lui. Parce que Duo s'amuse avec lui, là, même si ce n'est pas dans le sens qu'imagine Heero.

Duo s'amuse de ses réactions, du doute qu'il peut mettre dans son esprit avec une simple phrase.

Oui mais voilà, Duo a été bouffé par le doute aujourd'hui, à cause de Heero, alors il se venge. Il profite un peu avant d'emmener vraiment la question où il le veut.

Et puis cette petite phrase à double tranchant lui montre à quel point les doutes de Heero à son propos sont proches.

Alors il saute dessus.

.

-Alors vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi tu doutes, de quoi t'as peur, là, quand tu m'entends dire un truc comme ça ? Manque de confiance ? Quelque chose à me reprocher ? À me demander ?

.

Heero se demande s'il ne vient pas de se faire avoir.

Non. Heero sait qu'il s'est fait avoir, qu'il a sauter à deux pieds et sans hésitation aucune dans le panneau déguisé de Duo.

Que quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun doute n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Duo s'amusait de lui, et non pas de son désir.

.

Alors il choisit de ne pas répondre, même s'il se doute que ça va pas passer comme ça.

Heero n'aime pas se faire avoir. Même s'il se dit que c'est de bonne guerre.

.

-Heero. On sait tous les deux que ça ira pas plus loin si tu me dis pas ce que je veux entendre et ce que tu voulais me dire, j'en suis sûr, tout à l'heure. Du moins moi je le sais, et comme pour être un couple il faut être au moins deux, si je veux pas, ça s'arrête là pour toi aussi.

.

Coincé.

Voie sans issue ?

Lui dire ? Ne rien lui dire ? Il n'a pas l'air aussi soûl et violent que ce qu'avaient pronostiqué leurs amis communs.

Et puis Heero cherchait un moyen d'aborder la question, autant qu'il en profite, non ?

Oui, mais dans cette situation, ses doutes lui semblent stupides, ridicules, complètement infondés.

Ils ont fondu, les doutes.

.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai aucun doute.

.

Passera, passera pas ?

.

Nan mais tu l'as rêvée celle-là ?

.

-Ouais, et mon cul c'est du far breton ? Je me suis tapé tes humeurs toute la soirée, alors on va en parler, maintenant.

.

Si son cul est du far breton ? Heero ne sait pas, il en doute, mais il veut bien vérifier.

Après, il n'est pas sûr qu'il va aimer la suite de la conversation.

.

De toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il sait de Duo, c'est qu'il a de la détermination, et que s'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtiendra, même si ça doit passer par le chantage... charnel, dirons-nous.

Et Heero sait très bien qu'il ne résistera pas au chantage charnel.

Alors il se jette à l'eau. Encore. Pour quelque chose qui lui fait plus peur que tout à l'heure, parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il en ressorte quelque chose de bien, alors qu'avant d'embrasser Duo, il pouvait avoir le bénéfice du doute. Raah, il a l'impression de penser tout le temps à ce mot, doute, maintenant !

Quelle connerie, ça serait tellement plus simple si Duo oubliait !

.

Oui, mais il ne faut pas rêver.

.

-Oui, j'ai eu des doutes, tout à l'heure. En même temps, pour ma défense, tout me portait à croire que c'était vrai, tu peux pas me dire le contraire.

-Avant de te défendre, dis-moi au moins sur quoi ça portait. J'ai ma petite idée mais bon...

-Euh... Dis-moi ce que tu sais déjà... ?

.

Grand éclat de rire de Duo. Ce mec est un phénomène, songe Heero, il vous envoie des éclairs avec les yeux et l'instant d'après il vous balance un rire franc à la gueule.

Avant de redevenir sérieux, limite accusateur.

.

-Tu me prends pour un bleu, Heero ? Je vais te dire ce que je sais, tu vas te dire ''ouf, il sait pas ça, ni ça, ni ça'' et tu vas me dire que ce que je sais, y'a rien d'autre à savoir ? Espère mon grand, espère !

.

Oui, Heero espérait. Mais Duo ne perd pas le Nord.

Duo, tout en chair, tout en homme en face de lui. Duo, toujours assis sur son meuble à lavabo, toujours la chemise ouverte sur ses abdos-gah, dans le miroir derrière lui la même chemise qui se tend sur ses muscles saillants, penché en avant qu'il est avec ses mains sur ses cuisses en position d'attente, en position de « je sais ce que je veux entendre, alors t'as pas le choix ». Ses grands yeux bleu-mauve à la fois trop proches et trop éloignés : trop proches parce que signifiant que ses lèvres son presque à portée de celles de Heero, trop éloignés parce que, justement, toute la nuance est dans le ''presque''.

Duo ne perd pas le Nord, et ça soûle profondément Heero.

Heero, qui avait entendu dire que Duo était déterminé, ne peut que le constater. Le fait que le châtain ne lui parlait pas beaucoup avant aujourd'hui ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire penser que c'était le cas, même si les remarques à ce sujet de leurs amis communs étaient unanimes.

Et ben là, la détermination de Duo se charge de se rappeler à lui.

.

Il faut savoir qu'on attribue plusieurs choses à Heero.

Déjà, la classe naturelle. Et bien pan, dans les dents : l'élégance et le raffinement n'ont par essence rien de naturel. C'est peaufiné. C'est travaillé, en tout cas chez lui. Du coup, forcément, y'a des moments où il se comporte vraiment normalement, souvent quand il est seul, et où il n'est plus classe du tout. Là, par exemple, il ne sait pas exactement comment le décrirait Duo, mais il sait en tout cas qu'il ne pourrait pas le dire _classe_. Parce que Heero est frustré, parce qu'il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir, parce qu'il ne veut pas dire autre chose. Et dans les cas là, le raffinement, il part bien loin.

Ensuite, on dit souvent que Heero est adroit. Agile. Futé. Eh bien tout dépend du point de vue. Réléna adolescente, par exemple vous aurait affirmé que Heero est la Souplesse et la Grâce et l'Intelligence incarnées et qu'il est trooooooooop sex. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le reste d'ailleurs. La Réléna actuelle rirait gentiment mais fermement, si vous associiez Heero aux mots agile, adroit et surtout futé. Elle vous dirait que, oui, du point de vue scolaire à une époque, professionnel aujourd'hui, Heero est une bête intellectuelle. Après, se servir de sa tête dans sa vie intime, c'est quelque chose qu'il est loin de savoir faire. Et que, c'est bien beau d'avoir une image publique de bourreau du travail, mais quand y'a pas de vie privée derrière, ben ça sert pas à grand chose. Parce que pour avoir une vie publique, il faut par opposition avoir une vie privée, et que sans l'une des deux, l'autre devient votre vie tout court. Et c'est triste, rajouterait-elle.

On dit également de Heero qu'il est so sex. Bon, ben là, comme pour tout ce qui relève du physique, même si les pré-pubères sont toutes attirées par le même genre de gars, arrive un moment où la beauté devient subjective, et où un mec objectivement pas mal ne sera pas au goût de certain(e)s. C'est la vie.

Enfin, à Heero, on attribue la détermination. Oui oui, à lui aussi. Vous vous direz ''mais si Heero et Duo sont tous les deux déterminés, comment allons-nous sortir de ce pétrin qui duuuuuure ?'' Et bien il faut savoir quelque chose. Chers enfants, parfois le chien aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord. En d'autres termes, cette rumeur qui le suit donne de lui l'impression qu'il est un être redoutable et inflexible. Son visage sûr de lui, ses yeux glacés et patients, bien qu'implacables, et sa posture généralement plus sur l'offensive tranquille que sur la défensive dérangée abondent en ce sens également, bien entendu. Oui, ça, c'est Heero. Sur le papier. Et du coup, ses opposants abandonnent directement leur avis pour se plier au sien, ne voulant pas perdre de temps ni d'argent à essayer de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, Heero est loin de l'image qu'on donne de lui. A vrai dire, sans cette rumeur opportune, Heero se serait certainement fait marcher sur les pieds dans la vie. Si si, parce que Heero est faible. Cependant, si les gens avec qui il travaille suivent sans trop réfléchir la rumeur, ses amis, eux, arrivent parfois à titiller sa non-détermination et risqueraient de découvrir la vérité. Pour parer à cela, Heero est devenu buté. Non, buté et déterminé ne sont pas des notions identiques. On est buté sur une idée, on est déterminé dans ses actions.

En d'autres termes, avec sa tête d'âne bâté, Heero n'aurait jamais admis devant Réléna que Duo n'était peut-être pas le chaud-lapin qu'il soupçonnait, tout à l'heure. Mais là, face à un Duo qui attend ce qu'il veut, qui, lui, est véritablement déterminé, intraitable et inflexible quand il l'a décidé, un Heero buté va vite se faire écraser.

.

Heero en est plus que conscient. Il est faible sur certains plans, notamment sur le peu de vie privée qu'il a.

Mais Heero n'aime pas avoir tort.

C'est vrai que c'est rare quand ça lui arrive, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne remet pas son avis en question et qu'on le suit sans réfléchir, mais chaque fois qu'il n'a pas raison, il en éprouve un cuisant sentiment de honte.

Et là, même s'il ne peut pas en être certain, il s'est visiblement planté sur toute la ligne.

.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, je me suis trompé. Wala, t'es content ?

.

Ah ce rire, Heero aimerait tellement l'entendre encore et encore !

C'est chaud, communicatif, ça résonne, c'est grave, c'est... dans la situation présente, c'est aussi moqueur.

.

-Heero. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout te portait à croire ce que tu as cru, tu te serais surement pas amusé à inventer ça.

-Euh... Mais... ? Parce que y'a un mais, hein ? Ca serait trop simple sinon, non ?

.

Un grand sourire plein de dents qui se redresse sur son meuble et qui croise les jambes négligemment.

Parce qu'il sait qu'il a gagné. Et ça l'étonne, Duo, de gagner aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas une facette de Heero qu'il connaissait, de se laisser avoir comme ça. Elles sont où son adresse et son agilité d'esprit qu'il lui a toujours vues, du moins sues ? Et sa mythique capacité à ne pas se laisser dépasser par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tiens, Duo préfère qu'il soit un peu faible sur les bords, en fait, et pas que dans la situation présente : le châtain connaît parfaitement son propre caractère bien trempé et vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné que lui, ça ne lui plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout à y réfléchir. Trop corrosif. Trop usant.

N'empêche, ça l'intrigue, Duo, mais là il en profite jusqu'au bout de cette petite faiblesse.

.

-Mais tant que tu me diras pas les crimes dont tu m'accusais, je saurai pas dans quelle mesure tu doutais quand tu es venu ce soir. Et j'avoue que j'ai très _envie_... de savoir.

.

Duo joue avec lui. Heero ne peut que le voir.

Le châtain sourit des yeux quand il voit Heero déglutir alors qu'il parle sur un ton sensuel.

Il a le coin des lèvres qui se creuse de petites fossettes quand il voit les prunelles de Heero s'accrocher à ses lèvres au moment où il prononce le mot ''envie'' d'une voix suave et rauque.

.

Duo maîtrise très bien ses émotions dans l'ensemble, du moins ce qu'il veut en montrer aux autres. Ce qui lui permet aussi de facilement suggérer en avoir sans que ce soit le cas.

A vrai dire, Duo n'a pas envie de savoir. Ca lui fait peur, ce que l'homme qui l'a rejoint dans sa chambre peut avoir penser d'à ce point insultant pour lui. Ca lui fait peur. Mais il est certain que Heero ne peut pas la lire sur son visage, cette peur, et ça lui épargne d'en avoir honte.

D'un autre côté, comme il le lui a dit, il veut savoir à quel point doutait Heero avant de rentrer. Combien de temps il a pu hésiter avant de venir, est-ce qu'il a stationné devant la porte en se demandant s'il devait rentrer... Et plus ce qu'il croyait est gros et désagréable, plus Duo devrait avoir confiance l'attirance qu'il exerce sur Heero, non ? Quand on est très déçu par quelqu'un sans être sûr de ce qu'on lui reproche, il faut du courage pour vouloir affronter la vérité, pas vrai ?

.

Tiens, il ouvre la bouche, le Japonais, il va parler.

Ses yeux plongent dans le regard de Duo, s'y cramponnent.

Il y a dans ce regard une intensité dingue, et Duo se laisse un peu dérouter, alors qu'il était complètement certain de son contrôle sur Heero.

Il est dérangé par le regard parce qu'il a l'impression de ne plus voir que les grands iris bleu-glace en face de lui. Et ça l'étonne, parce qu'alors même qu'il était sûr de son pouvoir sur Heero juste avant, il se fait balayer par un regard surprise qui n'a même pas l'air d'être volontairement déroutant.

Et le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, un sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Heero.

Un sourire doux, un sourire caresse.

Un sourire qui dit ''je sais quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas que je sache, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'utiliser contre toi''. Un sourire bavard, donc, qui a une signification précise et facilement compréhensible pour celui à qui il est adressé. Un sourire silencieux pour quiconque d'autre.

Alors Heero, parce qu'il a cette nouvelle information piochée dans les yeux de Duo, choisit de ne pas s'y prendre comme il le comptait. Au lieu de sortir ce qu'il reprochait à Duo d'un coup en attendant la tempête, il change de stratégie.

Il compose avec cette information, il l'utilise.

.

-J'ai d'abord cru que tu avais couché avec Réléna dans l'après-midi. Parce que je venais de parler avec Quatre qui m'avait assuré que vous n'étiez pas ensemble et il m'avait convaincu d'aller un peu parler avec toi parce que je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Et j'ai entendu que tu étais avec Réléna dans ta chambre. Du bruit, des rires, des gémissements. Réléna qui parlait de sport de chambre, toi qui répondais que ça devait pas arriver aux oreilles de son futur mari.

.

Ca, Duo le savait déjà.

Oui, mais pas _comme ça_. Pour lui, Heero pensait que Réléna et lui s'étaient envoyé en l'air simplement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble dans une chambre dans l'après-midi. Duo ne s'était pas dit que Heero était peut-être arrivé au mauvais moment, et avait entendu les seules paroles mal-interprétables entre Réléna et lui. Qu'il avait entendu ça alors qu'il venait pour approfondir sa relation avec quelqu'un qui commençait à lui plaire.

Duo se dit qu'à la place du Japonais, il l'aurait eu mauvaise. Et que la frustration empire souvent une situation et fait encore plus interpréter les choses.

Duo sent son sourire, jusqu'à maintenant resté sûr de lui, couler de son visage, petit à petit.

Surtout quand Heero reprend.

.

-Après, Trowa voulait te parler, ou parler à Quatre, ou aller chercher à manger, je sais pas, 'fin bref il vous a vu ensemble sur la terrasse, proches, intimes. Vous serrer dans vos bras. Vous embrasser. Il était vert, il est venu m'en parler, plus pour lui que pour moi, il a pas réfléchi que ça compliquait encore plus les choses de mon côté d'avoir cette info. Tu vois, Quatre avait l'air un peu dèg' avant votre conversation, et il est reparti plus heureux après. Trowa l'a très – _très – _mal pris. Et puis moi j'ai retenu la partie qui te concernait plutôt toi. J'aurais pu imaginer que t'étais juste proche de Quatre comme un meilleur ami. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Quatre dans la journée, et même avant il m'avait déjà parlé de ses rapports avec Trowa et avec toi, de la différence entre vous deux, de ce que chacun lui apportait et comment... Mais sur le coup...

-Sur le coup tu t'es surtout rappelé de Réléna et moi dans l'après-midi, et que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre juste après t'a paru coller au reste de l'image.

.

Le ton de Duo est neutre. Il a complété la phrase de Heero parce que c'est exactement la façon dont il aurait réagi à la place du Japonais dans l'après-midi, en toute objectivité.

Heero acquiesce.

.

-Et après...

-Et après y'a eu Trowa, Trowa que j'ai monopolisé sur la terrasse alors qu'il y avait tout le monde, Trowa que j'ai emmené dans les jardins sans que tu saches où ni pourquoi, à part que quand tu nous a retrouvés il me serrait dans ses bras. Sachant qu'on parle de Trowa qui est tout sauf démonstratif et qui n'apprécie pas le contact. Et je peux te dire que moi aussi ça m'a gêné ce rapprochement. Y'a des gens dans les bras de qui on s'imagine pas, même quand ça arrive.

.

Heero a un bref rire amusé.

.

-Hé, c'est pas à toi de te justifier, t'as pas à me démontrer par a+b que t'y es pour rien dans ton câlin avec Trowa.

-J'arrive encore pas à croire que Trowa a pu me prendre dans ses bras. Je conçois pas, c'est un truc qui devait pas arriver dans notre dimension.

.

Duo sent le sourire de Heero plus qu'il ne le voit, perdu dans cette pensées qu'il est.

-Hey... Duo...

.

Le sourire est revenu sur le visage de Duo aussi.

A l'interpellation de Heero, il a levé le regard vers ses grands yeux bleu-gris alors qu'il était juste avant perdu dans le souvenir de la sensation bizarre qu'il avait ressenti quand Trowa lui avait un peu trop démonstrativement montré sa gratitude.

Le châtain attend que Heero pose la question qu'il semble encore hésiter à laisser sortir.

.

-Mmh ?

-Moi, ça t'a pas dérangé que je te prenne dans mes bras tout à l'heure ? On a jamais eu de vrai contact physique avant. Poignées de main, claques dans le dos, jamais plus.

.

Duo réfléchit. Non, ça l'a pas choqué. Après tout, quand on vient de se faire embrasser par l'objet de tous nos désespoirs alors qu'on ne s'y attendait plus, on ne se formalise pas du rapprochement du reste du corps.

Et il y a des intentions et des façons de faire pour tout.

.

-Non, t'y as été progressivement. Tu m'as pas brusqué, tu t'es pas imposé. Si tu m'avais pas embrassé avant et que j'aurais pu interpréter ça comme une marque d'amitié, alors si, j'aurais été mal-à-l'aise je pense. Là, c'était clair comme signification. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'attendais pas ça depuis douze ans.

.

Il ajoute cette dernière phrase avec une expression amusée.

Mais Heero corrige.

.

-Non, ça fait que depuis que je suis rentré dans ta chambre tout à l'heure que tu attends ça. T'as plus attendu ça pendant... au moins 4 heures.

-Quatre heures, ça change rien... C'est ridicule, je me sens midinette follement éprise depuis sa rencontre avec le preux chevalier qui date de y'a perpèt' et à qui elle a juré un amour éternel même s'il ne lui rend pas.

.

De nouveau, Heero laisse échapper son rire bref, en même temps qu'il se rapproche de Maître Duo sur son meuble perché et pose les mains sur ses cuisses.

.

-Quatre heures, ça change rien ? En quatre heures t'as éprouvé plus de sentiments différents pour moi qu'en douze ans, je suis sûr ! Bon, quand on était plus ou moins potes, en plus de l'attirance de ton côté, y'a dû y'avoir des moments d'exaspération quand tu voyais à quel point j'étais aveugle, peut-être un peu d'envie de temps en temps parce que y'a toujours un moment où on voudrait avoir la vie d'un de nos potes...

-Mmh, je voulais ton physique, ta discrétion qu'en imposait, l'admiration qu'on te montrait...

-Y'a peut-être eu deux-trois coups de sang quand on était pas d'accord pour un truc, le genre de conflit d'ado que t'oublies en changeant de conversation... Alors que là, en une après-midi, t'as ressenti de la simple amitié, de l'intérêt pour ma vie, sans gêne et sans avoir peur de te faire caler... Y'a eu de l'énervement, de la remise en question, carrément un truc qui devait se rapprocher de la haine quand tu t'es rendu compte que je te foutais ta soirée en l'air, y'a eu de l'indifférence... Y'a eu la possibilité de réapprendre à me connaître, parce qu'au lieu de suivre mes dialogues avec les autres, tu les a vécus directement avec moi. Et il y a forcément des choses que tu ne connaissais pas.

-Euh... Du genre ?

-Que j'ai pas la classe naturelle quand je suis frustré, que y'a des moments où j'assure pas du tout, que ma ''discrétion qui en impose'' comme tu dis m'évite surtout de dire des conneries plus grosses que moi et que la détermination qu'on me prête est une énorme supercherie à laquelle tout le monde croit alors qu'elle a été balayée en un coup de vent par la détermination de celui que, moi, je prenais pour quelqu'un qui m'aimait pas particulièrement en plus d'être timide. Quelqu'un qui est plein de ressources, qui sait ce qu'il veut et comment y parvenir, qui n'a pas de scrupule quand il sait que ce qu'il demande ne fera de mal à personne à part peut-être à lui-même, alors qu'avant aujourd'hui je le croyais effacé parce que pas sûr de lui. Quelqu'un qui a su me manipuler d'un bout à l'autre ce soir alors que j'ai quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie d'habitude quand je dialogue. Quelqu'un qui, à un tout petit moment, s'est laissé avoir par mes yeux, juste mes yeux, et qui a mis à nu un tout petit bout de sa peur de la vérité, avant de vite se reprendre. Quelqu'un qui jouait vraiment avec moi, tout en le faisant pour _nous_, et parce qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer, quelqu'un qui m'a semblé particulièrement fragile juste à ce petit moment là et qui avait parfaitement réussi à cacher cette fragilité jusque là.

-Euh... T'as fini ?

-Sois pas gêné Duo, apprends à entendre et à voir tes qualités de temps en temps, au lieu de toujours faire remarquer les leurs aux autres. Avant de faire remarquer le joli grain de sable chez ton voisin, regarde la perle que tu as dans l'œil. Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire alors je te réponds tout de suite : certains talents comme la manipulation sont considérés comme des défauts ou alors comme malsains, parfois, mais dans une certaine mesure c'est simplement un instinct de survie. Donc je reprends. Quelqu'un qui s'est occupé toute l'après-midi des histoires de cœur de son meilleur ami et de mon meilleur ami, quelqu'un sur qui c'est retombé en pas positif et qui s'en veut encore à lui-même au lieu d'en vouloir à ceux qu'il a aidés, ce qui aurait été la réaction de beaucoup de monde dans ces cas là...

-T'en fais pas, je t'en ai voulu à toi aussi.

.

Heero esquisse un sourire plus appuyé en glissant ses doigts sur le dos des mains de Duo toujours posées sur ses cuisses.

Il les caresse gentiment, tout doucement, entremêle ses doigts aux siens.

Duo rend caresse pour caresse sans regarder, juste en ressentant les effleurements, ses yeux bien trop captivés par leurs aller-retours entre les yeux devenus vortex de Heero et ses lèvres par lesquelles sortent tout un tas de compliments ou de choses censées être positives mais qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre.

Seulement, il ne veut pas que la voix grave de Heero se taise, alors il n'écoute que le son sans s'attacher au sens des mots, en les oubliant au fur et à mesure avant même de les analyser, un peu comme quand en cours ou pendant une réunion inintéressante les yeux regardent l'interlocuteur ou la prof, que les oreilles entendent la rumeur de la voix, sans que le cerveau soit branché derrière.

Tout ce que sait Duo, c'est que c'est gentil ce que Heero lui dit, et savoir ça lui suffit. Contrairement à ce que pense Heero, Duo n'est pas sûr de lui, suffisamment peu en tout cas pour se sentir gêné et détester qu'on lui répète ses qualités qu'il est parfois conscient d'avoir mais qu'il n'aime pas entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, quelque chose l'interpelle à un moment.

.

-Attends, tu viens de dire quoi juste avant ?

-Euh... Que tu donnes envie qu'on te réconforte quand t'as l'air d'avoir peur ?

-Ah, t'as dit ça à un moment ? Nan, c'est pas ça que je te demandais, c'était autre chose...

-Que tu croyais que je serais pas capable de lire dans tes yeux alors que je l'avais déjà fait ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Quand est-ce que t'as lu dans mes yeux avant aujourd'hui ? M'en souviens pas... Me souviens pas d'avoir été proche avec toi au point que t'aies deviné quelque chose que je voulais te cacher.

.

Les mains de Heero quittent celles de Duo et s'accrochent au col d'une certaine chemise de la même couleur des-dits yeux. Elles tirent un tout petit peu Duo en avant en même temps que Heero se replace entre les jambes décroisées depuis peu.

Heero colle son front à celui de du châtain, un peu chatouillé au passage par les petits cheveux du devant qui sont secs, eux, et qui partent dans tous les sens.

Il ne voit plus que les yeux bleus et violets toujours aussi étranges et toujours aussi attrayants et toujours aussi insaisissables et saisissants que ce qu'il avait remarqué quand il est arrivé chez Quatre tout à l'heure. _Tout à l'heure ? Il a l'impression que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont chez le jeune héritier et déjà millionnaire avant de toucher le magot paternel._

Il ne voit plus que les yeux bleu bizarre, mais surtout bleu beau de Duo, tout comme Duo ne peut que voir les yeux bleu vortex, les yeux bleu infini, les yeux bleu-lagon-de-Russie. Bleu-lagon-foncé.

Intensité.

Chacun sent plus fort le battement de son cœur, pas parce qu'ils vont plus vite, mais parce que dans le regard qu'ils échangent et qui les unit, tout est plus intense, ils _ressentent_ tout leur corps et le corps de l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne sentent les mains de l'autre sur leur peau.

Les mots sont murmurés, eux aussi, avec une puissance impressionnante, qui les aurait certainement rendus assourdissants, prononcés à voix haute.

.

-Il y a neuf ans et quelques heures, j'ai réussi à voir – à très bien voir – que la chemise que je t'offrais pour ton anniversaire ne te plaisait pas. Ca m'a étonné de pouvoir le voir parce que d'habitude t'avais toujours un regard neutre avec moi. Et puis ça m'a intrigué parce que t'étais pas difficile en fringue, mais je savais aussi que ce qui ne te plaisait pas ne te plaisait irrévocablement pas d'habitude. Et puis quand tu m'as pris le ticket, j'ai été encore plus étonné parce que j'avais cru que t'avais changé d'avis toujours en regardant tes yeux. J'avais vu ton regard changer un petit peu quand tu observais ta chemise. J'avais cru voir de l'affection pour ce bout de tissu. Et pourtant t'as pris le ticket de caisse. Quand j'ai vu ta pseudo nouvelle chemise noire après, j'avais déjà oublié tes yeux tout en me disant que, le noir, ça va à tout le monde alors que l'avantage de mon cadeau était qu'il allait avec tes yeux. J'avais oublié ce que m'avaient dit tes yeux même si je voyais encore leur couleur, tu comprends ? Et jusqu'à tout à l'heure, j'avais même oublié leur couleur.

.

Duo écoute attentivement.

Puis rigole en rejetant la tête en arrière et en plissant les paupières, rompant le contact de leur front et de leur regard.

Heero ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, il attend que le châtain s'explique.

Duo reprend sa respiration, puis prend un petit ton contrit nuancé par un sourire, comme s'il se trouvait idiot :

.

-Donc j'ai essayé de te cacher mes émotions aujourd'hui alors que tu m'avais déjà démasqué à l'époque où il y a avait des gros carreaux de plus-myope-tu-meurs entre nous... Tu m'étonnes que ça a dû être facile de deviner ce que je pensais maintenant que j'ai mes lentilles.

-J'ai réussi parce que tu a laissé tomber la barrière toi-même à un moment.

-Oui, comme à un moment y'a neuf ans je l'ai laissée tomber en pensant surement que tu me regardais pas.

.

Duo se penche sur les lèvres de Heero et les embrasse tendrement. C'est joli et c'est triste de se rendre compte qu'un homme qu'on a cru connaître sans qu'il nous connaisse nous connaissait en fait bien plus qu'on ne le pensait et qu'il ne le pensait lui-même.

Il se redresse, fait comprendre à Heero qu'il veut descendre de son perchoir et l'entraîne derrière lui en le prenant par la main. Ils sortent de la chambre et Duo commence à marcher dans le couloir mais Heero ne suit pas le mouvement.

.

Regard bleu-violet interrogatif jusqu'à ce que son homme commence à refermer la chemise toujours ouverte tout en le poussant petit à petit vers le mur.

.

-Mmh... Je peux pas te laisser sortir comme ça... Je suis déjà obligé de leur laisser voir tes nouveaux yeux, alors tu me caches ces muscles s'il te plait.

.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, il rapproche son visage du cou de Duo, l'effleure de ses lèvres au rythme de ses mots.

.

-Et puis t'as les pieds nus, tu vas être malade.

.

Le torse de Heero se colle contre celui du châtain qui est appuyé contre le mur, pose ses lèvres contre son cou et embrasse la peau toute chaude entre chaque mot. Duo tend son cou un peu plus à chaque baiser.

Il a bien plus de sensations que tout à l'heure, quand il calculait le moment exact où arrêter Heero pour avoir ses réponses. Il ne réfléchit plus à comment gérer son envie du Japonais tout sachant qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Non, là, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas se laisser aller, de le repousser.

.

-Et tes cheveux ne sont pas tout à fait secs et si on ne s'en occupe pas tout de suite ils vont être durs à coiffer.

-Mmh... Je suis pas sûr que les empoigner comme ça... va arranger les choses.

.

Voix alanguie par les baisers papillons dans le cou et sur le bord de la mâchoire.

Mais cerveau qui réfléchit encore un peu.

.

-Heerrrro, je croyais que ça t'avais choqué quand tu as cru que j'avais couché avec Léna pendant les retrouvailles.

-Moui, et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que si tu continues comme ça, 'va mmh... falloir finir ce que tu commences...

-J'y compte bien.

.

Duo s'écarte un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Duo, je n'ai pas été choqué, ça m'a contrarié. On est ensemble, les autres doivent penser qu'on a consommé ou que je suis mort depuis longtemps, en tout cas ils s'attendent surement pas à ce qu'on revienne ce soir. Et puis arrête de parler de ça. Arrête de penser à ça, on s'en fout, c'est fini.

-D'accooord...

.

Petite victoire par capitulation. Petite victoire qui n'en est pas une car ni l'un ni l'autre ne joue, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se bat.

Alors c'est un consentement commun.

Un consentement qui motive Heero à soulever Duo en lui prenant les fesses (avec ses mains, bandes de pervers) comme il l'a fait pour le percher sur le meuble du lavabo tout à l'heure, attacher les cuisses du châtain autour de ses hanches, et le séquestrer dans la chambre de laquelle ils viennent de sortir.

.

-Ca valait bien la peine de la fermer...

-Mmh... Oh que oui ça valait la peine, rien que pour le plaisir de la rouvrir...

-Fais attention, l'abime pas avec tes dents, j'y... mmh... j'y tiens, moi à cette chemise.

-Ryoukai, je vais y aller avec la langue dans ce cas.

-Mmhh... C'est quoi le bruit qu'on... mmhentend contre le mur ?

-On s'en fout, c'est dehors... Ce qui compte c'est ce que je te fais... dedans.

-Mmmh... !

.

Le séquestrer avec son consentement, bien entendu.

.

.

**WALA !**

.

.

Et non, c'était une feinte ! (''roooh, c'est toujours pas fini ?'') Et bien non. Pour les adeptes de Trowa et Quatre, y'a quand même une petite friandise de fin aussi.

.

.

On remonte cinq minutes dans le temps (dans une Do Lorean, quitte à avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps, autant qu'elle ait de la gueule !).

Couloirs de la résidence secondaire Winner, occupée actuellement par le fils de la grande famille et quelques uns de ses sans scrupule d'amis.

.

Deux ombres dans la nuit d'un couloir, une qui cherche où on allume de sa patte agile de grand fauve, l'autre qui s'apprête à toquer à une porte.

Mais ne toque pas.

Non, il se penche plutôt vers le panneau, écoute, concentré puis amusé.

.

-Trowa, viens donc voir, et dis-moi ce que t'entends.

.

Ledit Trowa abandonne la quête du Graal de la lumière qu'on nomme communément ''interrupteur'' et colle lui aussi son oreille à la fine ouïe féline contre la même porte.

Il prend soin ce faisant de coller son torse au dos de l'autre.

.

-J'entends un « Ca va être la... bonne, cette fois, mmhma puce... À la longue... mmh ! ...lignée des Chang ! », gémissements et pauses compris, ponctué par un ''aïe'' de la même voix après un bruit de coup. Pas violent, le coup, je précise.

-Auquel répond un « Pense à moi et... pas à ta famille quand on... mmh... baise ! » féminin. De voix féminine, je veux dire.

.

Deux rires discrets qui suivent les chuchotements dans ce grand couloir silencieux.

.

-Sexy, Wu Fei qui invite mentalement tous ses encombrants aïeuls dans le lit conjugal.

-Glamour, vraiment. Sally est le prototype même de la fleur bleue féminine, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle ne _fait pas l'amour_, elle _baise_... Et après on dit que c'est les mecs qui ne respectent pas ces choses que sont les sentiments et le sexe entre amoureux.

.

Amis moqueurs, mais pas voyeurs, ils s'éloignent de la porte et repartent à l'aventure, dans le noir parce que, détourné de son objectif et Quatre le guidant par la main dans le labyrinthe qu'il connait par cœur au tableau d'auteur près, Trowa a complètement zappé de chercher un interrupteur.

.

Mais quand le blond manque de trébucher sur un porte-parapluie moche, hors de prix, et surtout particulièrement inutile à cet emplacement de la maison puisque près d'aucune issue en dehors des quelques fenêtres de ce deuxième étage de l'aile droite, ce porte-parapluie moche obtenu par son père il y a deux mois, donc pas encore rajouté à la mémoire à rallonge du jeune héritier, celui-ci décide qu'il est grand temps de ne plus marcher en aveugle. Que la lumière soit.

Quelle idée, en plus, de priver Trowa du spectacle de son beau visage. Ha ha ha.

Trowa, lui, a bien remarqué qu'ils sont arrivés à destination : la chambre d'ami octroyée à Réléna.

Il lève la main pour frapper.

Ne le fait pas.

.

-Quatre ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu savais que Réléna ronfle comme un bucheron ?

.

Quoi ça ?

Et la lumière jamais ne fut.

La lumière peut bien attendre, Quatre est trop curieux : la vraie midinette, la future mariée, la Blanche-Neige croisée Cendrillon, la princesse de Walt Disney en plus cul-cul, ronflant quand elle dort ?

Ah bah oui, en effet.

Et c'est tout à fait bruyant : même pas besoin de se pencher sur la porte pour l'entendre.

Bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Mais Quatre ne la regardera plus jamais de la même manière.

.

Une princesse est morte aujourd'hui.

RIP. Ronfle In Peace.

.

Deux nouveaux rires dans le noir, moins silencieux.

Wu Fei et Sally ont dû la déposer ici après le trajet par la cuisine.

Oui, parce que Trowa et Quatre les ont cherchés à la cuisine, et si c'était plus ou moins rangé, il restait de nombreuses traces de la fille bourrée qui renverse ou fait tomber des objets sans que les autres la voient, occupés à lui chercher à manger, et qui préfère les cacher sous la table avec le pied ou sous le tapis tout fin (si si, ils ont retrouvé un verre, intact mais par terre, qui faisait une grosse bosse sous le tissu du tapis et que ç'aurait été encore plus discret de le laisser simplement au sol sans tenter de le dissimuler comme ça) plutôt que prendre le risque de se pencher pour les ramasser.

Ils avaient déjà bien ri.

Mais les autres n'étaient plus là.

.

Après avoir couché la Belle-au-Bois-qui-Ronfle (où c'est la Belle qui ronfle, tout comme La Belle au bois dormant sous-entend que c'est la Belle qui dort et non le bois. Véridique.), les mariés ont dû se dire que plus personne ne les attendaient et vouloir tenter de passer de deux à trois.

Ou alors ils sont retournés sur la terrasse où ils avaient laissé les deux hommes au moment où eux allaient les chercher, et comme il y a deux chemins d'égale longueur pour passer de la chambre de Léna à la terrasse ils ont pu se croiser.

Ou bien encore, ils avaient juste une envie soudaine et ils sont allés l'assouvir ensemble sans se poser plus de question. C'est envisageable aussi.

.

Bon, bref. Trowa et Quatre sont toujours amis moqueurs, toujours, mais pas amateurs de la retransmission audio en directe de la déforestation de la forêt amazonienne.

Alors ils s'en vont encore.

Encore, ils oublient la lumière.

.

Ils comptent bien sûr aller voir où en sont Heero et Duo.

Ils sont déjà près à sortir la trousse médicale que Trowa a emmenée avec lui puisque étant venu chez Quatre depuis le boulot.

Trowa n'est pas un maître de la chirurgie, même s'il a eu un stage dans un service de chir' en tant qu'externe. Mais il se dit qu'il pourra toujours extraire les morceaux de verre de sous la peau de Heero et arrêter l'hémorragie.

Comment ça, pessimiste ? Il n'a même pas parlé de perfusion ni d'amputation !

.

Pourtant, alors qu'il cherche encore une fois un interrupteur, et que Quatre réfléchit dans son coin à où s'allume la lumière dans ce foutu couloir (quelle idée de faire une galerie longue comme ça ?), ils entendent du bruit.

En même temps, sans concertation.

.

Oui, ils approchent de la chambre, n'ont pas encore tourné l'angle du couloir sur lequel donne la porte de Duo, mais déjà des bruits étouffés leur parviennent.

Se battent-ils si fort qu'on les entend d'ici ?

Non, le bruit à l'air de venir du couloir.

Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils parlent vraiment pas fort.

.

Bien sûr, le blond et le brun-roux tendent l'oreille, sans plus chercher à allumer, se félicitant même de ne pas avoir trouvé avant, ce qui les aurait empêché d'entendre les bruissements plus loin, certainement.

Alors ils se mettent en position d'écoute, concentration extrême pour n'en rien rater. Comme tout à l'heure, Trowa colle son torse au dos de Quatre, et l'entoure de ses bras, ses mains reposant sur le ventre du blond.

.

Ils ne peuvent qu'entendre le dialogue de plus en plus saccadé, de plus en plus entrecoupé, avec de plus en plus de bruissements de tissus qui se froissent, qui se frottent.

.

_ -Mmh... Je peux pas te laisser sortir comme ça... Je suis déjà obligé de leur laisser voir tes nouveaux yeux, alors tu me caches ces muscles s'il te plait._

_ Tissu touché et manipulé. Bruits de pas synchrones qui ne semblent pas s'approcher de Quatre et Trowa mais plus faire du surplace._

_ -Et puis t'as les pieds nus, tu vas être malade._

_ Bruit d'un dos contre un mur, d'un tissu qui n'est plus manipulé mais froissé._

_ -Et tes cheveux ne sont pas tout à fait secs et si on ne s'en occupe pas tout de suite ils vont être durs à coiffer._

_ -Mmh... Je suis pas sûr que les empoigner comme ça... va arranger les choses._

_ Tissus qui se frottent_

_ -Heerrrro, je croyais que ça t'avais choqué quand tu as cru que j'avais couché avec Léna aux retrouvailles._

_ -Moui, et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_ -Parce que si tu continues comme ça, 'va... mmh... falloir finir ce que tu commences..._

_ -J'y compte bien._

_ -Mais je croyais que..._

_ -Duo, je n'ai pas été choqué, ça m'a contrarié. On est ensemble, les autres doivent penser qu'on a consommé ou que je suis mort depuis longtemps, en tout cas ils s'attendent surement pas à ce qu'on revienne ce soir. Et puis arrête de parler de ça. Arrête de penser à ça, on s'en fout, c'est fini._

_ -D'accooord..._

_ Vrais bruits de pas, une porte qu'on ouvre, une porte qu'on ferme._

_ ._

Trowa ne peut que sentir les adbos de son homme se contracter au fur et à mesure du dialogue et sa température monter sensiblement.

Il rompt le contact entre leurs deux corps pour ne pas céder à la sensation de désir qui se répand petit à petit dans son corps, et s'éloigne de deux-trois mètres, dos à Quatre. Parce que Quatre a dit pas ce soir, il doit s'occuper de ses... de ses sans scrupules d'invités, d'amis, de profiteurs qu'ont le droit de s'envoyer en l'air, eux. Euh... et de dormir pour certain(e). En ronflant. Mouhahaha !

Oui, mais les deux autres abrutis lui ont donné une putain d'envie, et sentir les muscles de Quatre sous ses doigts là... Résister, fermer les yeux.

Ne pas écouter son imagination florissante, qui semble se débrider toute seule.

Il en imaginerait presque des baisers sur la nuque et les épaules et des doigts qui lui caressent les reins.

Il en imaginerait presque une chaleur toute homme envahir son espace vital.

Il en imaginerait presque une langue avide lui chatouiller les cervicales et des mains baladeuses se glisser sous son tee-shirt noir puis caresser ses fesses à travers son treillis.

Puis sous son treillis.

.

Par contre Trowa ne peut plus s'imaginer être à la fois fermement et tendrement retourné et tout aussi tendrement et tout aussi fermement plaqué contre le mur.

Non, ça il le vit en en ayant parfaitement conscience.

.

Il rouvre les yeux, plongent dans ceux de Quatre qui, dans la pénombre du couloir toujours éteint, sont bien sombres. Sombres comme ''j'ai envie de toi''. Comme ''Maintenant, tout de suite, ici et pas ailleurs''.

.

Trowa savoure les caresses, les rend.

Il pourrait faire remarquer à Quatre qu'il avait dit pas ce soir et lui demander le stupide ''Alors pourquoi... ?'', comme Duo a fait remarquer à Heero qu'il se comportait exactement comme il le lui avait reproché.

Oui, mais Trowa n'est pas Duo, et il prend bien son parti du ''faites ce que je dis, faites pas ce que je fais''. Alors, dans son propre intérêt, il ne va certainement pas dire à Quatre qu'il se contredit. Non non.

Il préfère susurrer, tentant de joindre l'agréable au très agréable.

.

-Mmh... Tu te rappelles qu'il y a toujours un magnum de champagne sur la terrasse ?

-Plus le temps... Pas besoin du champagne pour avoir un magnum.

-Prétentieux, Quatre ?

-Réaliste.

-Mmh... Oui, je sens ça...

-Me souviens plus, ta chambre elle est loin ?

-... A côté de la tienne. C'est toi qui nous a placés.

-Raah... Trop loin, on va prendre la première qui vient.

.

Dont acte.

.

-Mmh... Deux magnum (magna ?) pour le prix de pas un litre de champagne...

-Viens ici boire un coup, Blondie, tu vas te déshydrater à transpirer comme ça.

-Moui, au mmh... goulot...

-Aaah, tu me rends ivre.

-Oh oh oh... Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont faciles, celles-là, on est capable de mieux quand même, en jeux de mots...

-On t'a jamais dit qu'il faut pas parler la bouche pleine ?

-J'ai pas la bouche plei_mhph_ !

-Ah ? »

.

.

Deux parents en devenir dans leur lit.

Deux amants dans la chambre de l'un d'entre eux.

Deux crevards dans la première pièce vide qu'ils ont pu trouver.

Une future mariée qui dort du sommeil du juste (où ''juste'' signifie ''bourré'') et qui va se réveiller avec une petite barre au front demain.

.

Une future mariée qui finit sa soirée toute seule alors qu'elle a fortement aidé les deux tiers des copulateurs actuels à se tomber dans les bras.

.

Conclusion : y'a aucune justice.

.

.

.

**WALA (véritable et définitif)**

.

* * *

.

**Enjoy les copains !**

.

J'espère vraiment que la fin vous plait, parce que j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre. ^^

Mais une fois que je me suis lancée (euh... y'a deux jours pour la partie Heero/Duo), c'est sorti tout seul, donc tout va bien.

.

Dites-moi vos impressions, et si ça mérite un épilogue ou non...

Ca sera selon ce que vous me dites pour ça ! =)

.

**Sur ce, à plus sous l'bus**, les amis, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère...

.

_Naus (pitchoune à ses heures perdues)_


End file.
